Unexpected love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: No idea how to explain this...pairings John Cena/Iziah Raven/Randy. Enjoy!
1. Out of bed

**A/N **Ok so I'm gonna try and write a new(ish) story involving John/Iziah, and Raven/Randy. I'm hopin that it makes sense and if it doesn't then kindly over look it LOL Although I stick with my story, I'll write it how I want, LOL

And thank you to Cenarko1986 for the idea and Awesomeone21 for the support, Hopefully it pans out, anyways enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Out of bed**

"Iziah, please get out of bed" Raven pleaded with her twin, if Iziah stayed in bed any longer she would permantantly become apart of the matress.

"No" Iziah snuggled further under the covers, "I wanna stay here thank you very much"

Raven let out a sigh, for the past three months Iziah had been in bed, blocking out the world and abandoning her body's needs, Raven was pretty sure she could start to see growth on her sister's face. "Izzy you can't stay in bed all the time"

Iziah pulled the black covers back, her long hair every which way, those silver orbs that the twins shared all hard and un-relenting. "Why? Why do I have to get up?"

Raven stumbled for an answer, why her sister had to get up was a puzzling question in itself really.

"See, I don't remember a law that says I have to get up, so please fuck the hell off and let me wallow" Iziah pulled the blankets back over her head, flinging her legs around under the sheets so Raven would leave. Sighing Raven went up the basememnt steps and left her sister to wallow. Raven went to the kitchen and started making a coffee, she hated it when Iziah was that depressed, usually her attitude of 'kill them all and let God sort it out' made her fearless, but since that jerk swept in and ripped her beating heart from her chest, Iziah had decided to stay in bed until the world was a better place, or until it blew the hell up. There was one person that might be able to help her, but Raven hadn't heard from him in a few days, so obviously he was busy.

"Raven! Are you makin coffee!?" Iziah shouted up the stairs,

"Yes!"

"Can you bring me one!?"

"No! You want coffee then come up and get it!"

"Fine, don't worry about it!"

That only cemented how upset Izzy really was, Iziah never turned coffee, especially if coffee was made for her. Raven really didn't know what to do anymore, she was so desperate to get her sister out of bed she was tempted to get the hose and hose her out of bed. Loud bangs flew from her door as she lent against the ceramic bench thinking about how to get Iziah out of bed.

"Its open"

"How is she?" Randy asked, his handsome face nothing but concern, it looked weird to anyone looking in but Randy Orton, John Cena, and the Michales twins were the ultimate evidence that a friendship can weather through the darkest of storms. The four met when they were just brats, through death, heartache, storms and rainbows, twenty-seven years later, they were closer than ever. Everyone, including their parents, found it weird and hard to believe, they were all so different from each other it was any wonder how they were friends. Randy, shy and somewhat psycho. John, confident and out going. Raven the crazy train who played mother and Iziah, well that was a whole different kettle of fish that no one wanted to deal with.

"Not good Rand, I won't lie." Raven looked her friend in the face, "She ain't been out of bed for three months and it looks as though she won't be coming out any time soon"

Randy took a seat at the counter, his icy blue orbs burning on her silver orbs. "Why is she in bed anyways?"

"Because men need to die!" Iziah shouted, "How was the tour Randy!"

"Fine!"

Randy waited for more shouting, when nothing came he turned back to Raven, "So how are you going?"

"Can't complain, although Dad has been annoyin me"

Randy snorted "Yeah but at least you don't gotta work with him"

"I did remember,"

"All I remember is you were fired within the hour"

Raven slapped his arm, "I did that on purpose remember"

They laughed as a loud voice hollered down the street, Raven caught the words phone and now. Randy looked at her, guilt searing in his eyes. "I don't have it"

John burst in, heaving and sweating, he had been running for a while, running and screaming. "Give me my phone back fuck-wit. Hey Raven"

"Hi"

John looked back to Randy "Gimme my phone fuck-head"

"Randal, give him his phone"

Randy shot her an annoyed look but gave John his phone back. "There, happy now?"

"How is she?"

"Still in bed, and still not liking the world and hoping it explodes"

John went to the closed basement door and tapped on it softly, he had done this so much it was always going to be de-ja-vu.

"Raven, fuck off I'm fine!"

"Sorry but my breasts will never be that huge!"

"Aw its John! Fuck off!"

John shot a look at Raven, "Is it safe to go down there?"

Iziah, whose temper made Satan himself look a like pussy-cat made John weary about going to the psycho's lair, she was pretty much the loose cannon especially if she was hurting, evidently she was hurting right now.

"I went down but I still had the huntin knife just incase"

John took a short breath and opened the door. Down the basement steps bought familiarty, through the crazyness of life, going down those steps was normal. It was one of those odd things in life he didn't want to lose.

Iziah huddled further under the covers, her tiny hands clutching them so he couldn't grab them off.

"Izzy, why are you in bed?" John took a seat on the black covers, her tiny body shifting away slightly. His hand reached for her blankets, the softness sliding under his fingers. He pulled them back until Iziah was forced to come up for air, hair messy, eyes sad, even her tattoos seemed to of lost their shine. It litterly hurt his soul seeing her like that, despite her evil nature, deep down he knew better, Iziah did feel, sure the way she expressed it at times was wrong, but there was a sweet side to her.

"Honey why are you in bed?"

"I like my bed, its the only one that hasn't stabbed me in the back"

John couldn't help the hurt, "What exactly have I done?"

"You don't count, you're not a complete fuck-head"

John shuffled around until Iziah was pulled out of bed and was in his arms, her soft body moulded him perfectly. "What's wrong Izzy"

"Nothing"

"Except?"

Iziah sighed and looked up to his blue eyes, if there was any one person she could confide in no matter what, it was him. His eyes were comfort and safety, he wouldn't judge, he wouldn't laugh, he would just listen. "I'm not allowed"

"Allowed to what?"

She looked down and refused to say anymore, instead she pulled out of his grip and put herself straight into bed.

"Izzy please come out of bed and join us for dinner"

"Why?" Iziah asked popping her head back up, she had to admit she was more willing to listen to John than she was Raven, he knew all the right things to say, Raven would just get frustrated and pull out the damn hose.

"Because I've travelled many miles and many cities to spend some time with my favourite psychopath, and I'm not spending the week down here in bed"

"Then I guess you're outta luck aren't you superman"

John let out another sigh "Alright if thats the way you want it." He shuffled off his shoes and climbed in beside her, this wasn't new either, you can only imagine how the parents re-acted when they saw two young boys sharing beds with two young girls, espeically when it happened all the damn time. John and Randy were the only men not to be kicked out of the bed.

"Cena what are you doing?" Izzy demanded covering herself with the blanket, clothing wasn't exactly her favourite option right now.

"I guess we're stayin here. Randy! Rae! Put your pjs on, we're having a slumber party!"

"Don't you even fucking think about it Orton!" Iziah hollered out bringing out that deep laugh, looking at John she relented like she always did. "Alright Cena, you win. I'm comin"

John bounced out of the bed and up the stairs as Izzy yelled after him. "Tell Rae to put dinner on, cause I'm hungry!"

**A/N Ok so thats the start, the feel I want (is that the right term?) is that the four are close and comfy, until those ever so confusing feelings and dreams start working their way to the surface, hopefully you guys enjoy! **


	2. Normality

**Chapter 2 Normality **

Like a normal woman, Iziah took forever making herself presentable after John had practically forced her out of bed. When she was washed, clothed and her hair was brushed, Iziah bounded up the stairs. When the door flew back, they were at the table waiting on her.

"Sorry, am I late?" Iziah smirked sitting next to Randy, "How very rude of me"

"We're used to you being a late bitch Izzy" Randy smirked at her, his blue eyes dancing.

"Are you drinking my beer?" Iziah demanded as the others laughed, it would seem there was hatred and bad blood, but all there really was was comfortable familiaraty.

"No Iziah, I'm drinkin Raven's beer"

"Feasible story" Iziah took her plate and started to eat slowly, if she wanted to keep breathing,she needed to resist the urge to face plant Raven's roast chicken.

"So how was the tour?"

"Went really well, until this fucker got us lost" John shot a glare at Randy, "Thats what I get for lettin him drive"

Iziah patted John's hand soothingly, "What have I told you Cena? If you want to live, never ever under any circumstance let Raven or Randy drive you anywhere, ever"

"I forgot, for some odd reason"

"Too many women beating down your door?"

John laughed, despite what people read and heard, that wasn't reality. The road wasn't the place to have love, one night stands were the only thing available, and even that had lost its appeal. "Yes thats exactly what it was"

"Explains why you smell like female perfume"

"I don't smell like female perfume"

"Well someone does"

"That would be me" Raven piped up "And possibly Randy"

"Thanks for that"

"Your welcome"

They ate their dinner, talking as though Randy and John hadn't been gone, laughing and swapping jabs. This is what they lived for, cute little memories that made life normal and worth living. After dinner Randy lent back and patted his stomach, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure of a home cooked meal.

"The only thing to make that better is coffee"

"Well you'll have to wait Orton, the coffee machine takes a while, its an old one"

"What happened to the new one?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"Blew it the fuck up"

"Why? Did it have an opinion?" Randy shot at her earning that cold smirk from Raven.

"Eat me"

John passed a look at Raven, his eyes asking for something that only Raven would get. Standing up she spoke sweetly to her sister, "You guys clear the dishes, I'm going to get some ice-cream. Randy come with me?"

"No"

Raven put her hands on hips, her small five-three frame suddenly six-two, matching him perfectly, almost. "Randal, I want ice-cream and you are comin with me, now"

Randy rolled his eyes, not even sure why he listened, he figured it was something foreign that he would figure out later.

Once they were gone, Iziah started to clear away plates hoping that John wouldn't ask, she knew he would and even more annoying, she would tell him and look like that weak little girl that she hated being. John bought round the other plates as she focused on scraping off food.

"So what happened? Last I heard you were happily in love"

Iziah stopped what she was doing, her back to him. Iziah didn't want to get into this, not now, not ever.

"Izzy?"

She finally turned around and decided to just get it over with, if she got rid of self-doubt now then she could move on. "He decided that he would rather play with whores. The one from his work, the one from next door, the one at the gym, you see where I'm goin with this"

John wrapped his arms around her small frame, her hair tickling his nose slightly. "I'm sorry Iz, really"

Iziah let her resistance crumble for a moment, myabe a little bit of wallowing would help. She could only hope. "John, why do men hate me? Seriously, what is that I do that makes them hate me?"

"Thats alot of cans of worms Izzy, I mean you have done some horrible things to men"

Iziah pulled away from him, her eyes on the verge of leaking making John feel bad for his slip of his tongue. "Thank you John, now I feel better"

John pulled her back and stroked her back soothingly, he wasn't even sure if it was helping. "Iz, seriously I don't know why men are jerks to you." John took her face in his hands making those silver orbs stare relentlessly into helpful blue, "One day you are going to meet the greatest guy ever, and he will be everythin you need and me and Randy will be there to kick his ass back into line, not that he'll need it because he will see what I do, a protective psychopath with a heart of gold, and ass you could eat breakfast off"

Iziah burst out laughing, "You always have the right words John, and yes I agree, my ass rocks"

_Randy/Raven_

"I sent you a text" Raven spoke evenly as they wondered down to the corner store, a lit smoke in their hands. There were many differences, but there was also similaraties, both Randy and Raven were cold and always blunt. Straight to the point and always cut throat honest, even if it wasn't recieved well.

"I know, I ignored it" Randy didn't want to have this conversation but it was obvious he was about too. Some pain still cut deep, but at least if anyone understood, truely understood it was the twins, and John.

"I didn't want to upset you Rand, just wanted to let you know that we were thinkin of you"

He took her hand and gave it a tight loving squeeze. "I know" He looked up at the stars, thousands of glittering orbs beating down on them. "You know every day I think how I didn't see it comin, she always seemed so happy"

"Thats the thing about life Rand, you never know whats comin until sometimes, its too late" Raven looked to the sky wistfully, she would never forget the night Randy's world crumbled around him, it was the night he joined there sad club, losing his mother to suicide was something that no one could forget. Randy was the one that found her and could only watch as her life slipped through his fingers, the paramedics were too late and Randy had to live with the memory. Randy used to get so angry when people said they knew how he felt, they didn't know shit, except the twins and John. John lost his mother to a car accident and the twins' to breast cancer. Elaine's annversairy had just passed and Raven just wanted him to know that he was in their prayers.

"What about you Rae? You still miss him don't you?"

"Not as much as I used too, I think I miss the idea of him than him as a person"

Randy let a chuckle, "He was an idiot anyway, why the hell would he leave someone like you for a common whore?"

"That almost sounded like a compliment Randal"

Randy put a giant arm around her neck "What can I say? You and Izzy make women tolerable"

Raven chuckled at the bluntness that could only come from Randy, at least you always knew what you were gonna get. It made life a little more bearable.


	3. Its too weird so I'll ignore it

**Chapter 3 Its too weird so I'll ignore it**

Just after eleven John tapped on the basement door hoping that in the morning Iziah would get out of bed again, her sweet voice that told him to enter, said that she was past that funk. The more he thought about it the more he realised that maybe Izzy was right, most men were stupid, Iziah had her bad points, everyone even Iziah could admit that, but that didn't change the fact that inside her was a sweetness that made the bad points fade into the background, not only was she a sweet kind girl but she held curves and beauty that most women would kill for, or get alot of plastic surgery.

"Hey, I remembered I picked this up for you" John handed her a little box complete with bow, she knew what it was but that didn't make it any less thoughtful or wanted, picking the lid off her fingers closed around the tiny shot glasses, Iziah was a rabid collector of shot glasses and everytime John went somewhere new, he always made sure to try and add to her collection. Iziah gave him a quick hug, her bra clad breasts pressing right up against his chest. "Thanks superman,"

Iziah looked at them closely, inspecting where they were from and if they were still sticky with tequila like the last ones she got from Randy.

"Free of tequila" John grinned as Iziah pulled out a bottle,

"Wanna do a shot with me?"

"Oh no, the last time we did shots we wound up in the cells"

Iziah laughed "Only because you couldn't walk in a straight line Cena"

"Neither could you"

"Remind me, why were we at the zoo anyway?"

"You wanted to get back at that parrot for commenting on your huge tits"

"Oh yeah" Iziah giggled, "He had it comin, my breasts as great as they are, are not open for comment"

"Well on that note, good-night" John grinned before kissing the top of her head as he always did.

"Night superman and thanks for the shot glass"

Iziah flicked off the lights and headed straight back to her bed, only difference was she knew that in the morning she would willingly get out of it again, having John and Randy around always made the living world worth putting up with. Iziah settled on her side and closed her eyes, ready for a good nights sleep and free of stupid dreams about men that should just die and be done with it.

_Iziah sighed content as his arms wrapped around her like a blanket, that scent of man washing throughout her system. His heart beat pounded against her eardrums, only making her feel safer than she had in her entire life. His lips brushed her hair, his deep voice rolling over her making tingles appear by the dozen. _

_"You ok Izzy?"_

_"Yeah, just happy and..." She didn't know the other word she was looking for but as always he got it. Iziah squeezed his bulky frame before climbing on top of him, daringly her lips connected with his, soft, sweet and lingering. It was everything she had hoped for, piled with everything else she knew she needed. His arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer, his long tongue snaking into her mouth. Iziah let out a grunt of joy, her hips grinding against him, his dick poking and prodding wanting to be free. Iziah kissed down his chest, little moans of approval spilling from his perfect lips, her tongue caught every inch of his perfect abs until her lips were right in front of his shorts. _

_"Izzy don't tease me" She wasn't sure if it was a warning or pleading, Iziah took his clothes away that hard dick ready for her mouth. Slowly she swirled her peirced tongue around the head, his body quivering with pleasure. _

_"Iziah" He let out again his voice wobbling as she pushed herself down taking the whole thing down as far as her throat allowed her. He kept grunting and writhing beneath her, her mouth taking him beyond his wildest dreams. Iziah shut her eyes and concentrated, her mouth sliding up and down that hard pole, she wanted to give all the attention she had on that thick cock, she didn't want him to forget this, even when he got demensia, he would remember Iziah giving him head. His hands brushed her straight black strands, those silver curls falling over her face, shifting them he wanted to see this, that angelic mouth sliding up and down his dick, the circuits wouldn't stop and the more he tried the more he failed. Iziah kept pushing until she was rewarded with that sweet taste that was John Cena..._

Her eyes snapped open and the reality slapped her in the face like a cold metal crowbar, trying to get her breathing under control she tried to rationalize what she was dreaming about. No, there was no rational thought or explaination. She was giving John head. _And_ he liked it._ And_ so did she. _And _he came in her mouth. _And_ she liked that too. _And_..Iziah was out of things that happened in the dream, that was actually good because anymore and her head would burst. Why the hell was she dreaming about that and with John? She was pretty sure that her heart was about to explode. Iziah put her hands under the blanket trying to ignore the obvious situation in her panties, that dream had crossed and suddenly it was more realistic, her body was enjoying that dream and all it wanted was to get back to it, even her brain was starting to betray her, it wanted to know how that dream ended. Iziah shut it off and hopefully out of her mind, she would talk to Rae in the morning about it, her sister would know why suddenly she was in her dreams giving her best friend head. Right now it was just too weird so Iziah was going to ignore it, and deny it, deny, deny, deny and if that failed, she would deny some more.

**A/N Should I go on? **


	4. That night

**Chapter 4 That night**

Randy and Raven spent that first night with their usual ritual, playing a weird shot game they had invented. It involved so many different games it was hard to keep up. Raven pushed the shot of bourbon towards Randy, cards in hand. "Your shot Rand"

He tossed it back the liquid burning his throat and making his head spin. When he had recovered, kind of, he put down a card.

"So John tells me you have a lover" Raven smirked as they took turns to put down cards, it was like snap, rock/paper/scissors/ Chess and scrabble, no one not even them knew the rules, they made it up as they went along. It changed every time but the result was the same, both of them pissed as chooks forgetting that they were even playing a game.

"That man's mouth is way too big for him" Randy muttered throwing down another card, "And she wasn't a lover, it was a chick I was seeing but have decided not to see"

"Why? Have you gone blind?"

Randy laughed putting down another card, before moving his pawn up two spaces on the scrabble board. "I don't like her anymore"

"Why? Is she a slut?"  
"Raven all women are sluts. Except the five remaining girls in your family"

"Nice save Randal" Raven laughed putting down another card, her eyes lighting up. "Yes two of spades! You know what that means"

Randy put his free hand ready for rock/paper/scissors. They shook their fists at the same time, Raven pulled paper and Randy pulled scissors, making his face burst into grin. "Ha, I win"

Raven pulled two shots towards her, "Alright lets gets this done" She downed them both at once and let the liquid overtake her. Her eyes snapped shut until she was sure she could resurface. Her eyes came open and Randy was staring at her, that smirk on his face already told her what he was about to ask.

"The game is still on Randy"

He laughed as he went back to putting down cards and moving random peices. "So what about you? Shawn says you have a love interest of your own?"

"He wasn't a love interest, he was some guy that just wanted a warm place to put his dick"

"And did you provide a warm place for him?"

Raven bit out a laugh "No. You know how I feel about sex Randy"

"Why is that?" Out of everything, her feelings on sex was the one thing Randy couldn't figure out. Raven could have any guy or girl she wanted but still she opted for no-one. She had a special someone once, but once that ended she had decided that the experience was a one time thing, she didn't want to know anymore.

"Because if I wanted a hard body part going into a small snug hole, I'd wear more rings"

Randy laughed again as he put down another card before his eyes landed on her open shirt. "What is that?" He asked pointing, his finger wavering a little. Raven ran her hands over her huge bust, giving them a little push up. "This is my cleavage Randal, you should know you spent half your life ogling it."

He ignored that, he always did. "You have a cut on your right breast, who did that?"

Raven pulled her shirt back into place, "It was nothin, its been handled"

That look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to say anymore so he should stop asking questions. They kept up with their strange shot game, getting drunker and louder. Talk was light-hearted and free of sexual thinking, at least Raven's thoughts were clean. Randy kept thinking about the same thing he always did, that night way back in the day, when they were both fifteen.

"Can I ask you somethin Rae?"

"You already have, but go ahead Rand"

"Do you ever think about that night?"

"Which night?"

"You know what night" Randy said clearly irritated at her obvious ignorence.

"Sometimes" Raven admitted quietly not meeting his eyes. They had both promised that they would never mention it again, and they hadn't apart from when they played this game.

"I liked that night, even if it was awkward at first"

Raven didn't say anything, but the memory flowed through her head. They were both fifteen and were staying at Raven's house alone. John and Izzy had snuck out to a party and the two shy ones were left to their own devices. When they ran out of things to do they settled into bed. It started with innocent and curious kissing, but soon turned deeper. Searing hormones made it almost impossible to stop and that night in her water-bed, Raven lost her virginity, and Randy, well he got to come in something that wasn't his own hand. It was the only secret they had between them, no one knew and they wanted it kept that way. Randy took her hand and held it softly, his fingers clasping her wrist, her pulse flowing rapidly.

"Raven why wouldn't you give me a chance?" He asked softly, the bourbon smell mixing with a strange peppermint that made Raven melt, almost. Fighting off all emotion she pulled out of his hand. Before he could say anymore, she took the rest of her shots and wobbled her way to her room which was outside in the garage. Randy sat where he was for what felt like hours, his heart cracking and burning, he wasn't sure how long it had been like this but it must of been a while because he was used to it. Randy took another shot before relaxing in his chair, he couldn't imagine his heart free of the cracked tears.

"Why you won't love me Raven?" It was the only question she refused to answer, Randy wasn't even sure if he wanted an answer to that question, his heart was broken enough. Her answer might be the final nail in the coffin.


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 5 Confusion**

Iziah was up at the crack of dawn to smells of porridge and coffee, Raven was already up and thankfully no one else was up, she could tell because the house was quiet, well almost, Iziah could hear her sister quietly singing. Iziah pulled on her fluffy black robe and headed up the stairs, her sister merrily stirring the cooking pot as she sung her _Theory of a deadman_. Even though she had been drinking the night before, Iziah couldn't see any signs of a hangover. "Mornin Rae" Iziah took a seat in front of the counter, she hadn't slept much because of that dream with John. She was too afraid to go back to sleep incase there was more, she wanted to go back but she couldn't, it was just too confusing and weird, twenty-seven years of friendship and suddenly she was going down on him, thats why she was so confused. It was all fine and then suddenly BAM, random sex dream. Usually it was a flying boulder but not this time.

"You ok?" Raven asked noting the bags under her eyes as she handed her a hot cup of coffee loaded with sugar.

Iziah didn't say anything, wondering if she should even bring this up, seeing as how the guys were still asleep she decided that maybe this was the best time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Raven nodded going back to her porridge,

"Have you ever had a sex dream?"

Raven let out a giggle, "Yes Iziah, I had three last night actual."

"And have you ever woke up" "Wantin sex? Yeah, thats why I bought the damn vibrator, reminds me, I need more batteries"

Iziah laughed softly "Well I had one last night, it was weird"

"Did he not do it right? Cause thats a bad sign"

Iziah shook her head, "It was about John" She waited for Raven to burst out laughing, instead Rae patted her hand.

"Thats totally normal, statistically speakin anyways"

"What?"

"You are so comfy around John and Randy, that its only natural for dreams like that to be about them"

"I'm still lost"

"I don't think its John you want, its the idea, what he represents, so when your dream had to put a face or name to the guy, it came up with the one guy thats closest, it was bound to be either John or Randy"

"That actually makes sense, now I feel a little better"

"So what happened in this dream of your's?"

"I sorta went down on him"

"You hate going down"

"I know, and he came in my mouth and I swallowed it"

"You never swallow, in fact the one time you were forced to, you managed to spit it back at him"

Iziah laughed again "Blinded by cum, not many people can say that"

"I take that is another reason you're confused, why would you do somethin you don't like"

"I know right"

"Seems to me you would do anythin to make John happy, like the time you punched his girlfriend out"

"Hey she deserved it, my John isn't a damn money-making machine for gold diggin hussies"

Raven laughed as Iziah spit out her defence, it was a mere coincedence that Liz was a gold digging hussie, Iziah just wanted to hit her because she hated Liz, the fact that she was gold digger in disguise just gave her a reason to hide her hatred so John wouldn't hate her. Iziah couldn't even remember why she hated Liz, she just did. Izzy didn't think too much on it, after all she hated Randy's last girlfriend, Melody.

"Can I ask you something Rae"

"Why do people say that? They ask but its not like you have a choice really"

"Have you ever had a sex dream about them?"

Raven shrugged like it was nothing, "Yeah, every now and then"

"John or Randy?"

"Randy. Its almost always Randy, excpet for Halloween night, then it was John, but other than that, its Randy"

"You know what it sounds like"

"That I can appreciate how attractive he is?"

"You miss it don't you"

"No. I don't, now this conversation ends" Raven pulled her headphones back on blocking everything else out. Iziah shook her head and took her cup back down to her room. Neither twin aware that Randy was awake on the couch, hearing every word dripping out of their mouths.


	6. Stoned secrets

**Chapter 6 Stoned secrets**

Around eleven the full house woke up properly, Randy relaxed at the kitchen table stretching his long legs, he wasn't sure why but he was playing Chess with Iziah, which was weird because neither of them liked the game or even knew how to play properly, Raven suspected it was so she and John couldn't play it, the last time they played it turned into bloody warfare, quite litterly.

"You know it feels real good to be home" It may as well of been their house, they spent more time there then their own homes. It was either the road or the house on the haunted hill.

"Perception Randy, its my house"

"Well if its such a big task having us here then we'll leave" Randy snapped coldly, making everyone look at him. John, Izzy and Raven were not expecting that.

"Whoa, whats with the attitude? I was just teasin"

Randy mumbled something before moving his pawn up the board, he moved it with such force the thing snapped in half.

"You know, I'm gonna go and do some shopping."

"I'll come with you Rae" John said instantly, he didn't want to be stuck with Randy who was quite obviously in a bad bad mood.

"Wise choice John" Raven mumbled before looking to Iziah, "Are you two gonna be alright here, you ain't gonna cause trouble"

Iziah kicked Randy under the table so he wouldn't say anything that would start world war three. "Its funny how you accuse uz of makin trouble, John's the one who throws his fist at people and you throw crossbow arrows at people"

"I do not throw my fist, I merely stretch it passionately"

"Yeah, I don't throw arrows, I merely take aim at people I don't like or people who annoy me"

"And yet, _we_ cause trouble"

"Yes you do, so don't ruin my house and make sure theres a coffee ready for me, we'll back as soon as possible.

As soon as Iziah was sure that Raven and John had gone she turned to Randy, that devious smirk on her face.

"Should I be concerned?"

Iziah dug around in the many pockets of her shorts, pulling out a small bag, green lining the bottom. "Lookie lookie, guess where I found this"

Randy couldn't take his eyes off it, he knew what it was and what Izzy was about to suggest, worse still was he wasn't about to say no.

"I don't know Izzy, where did you find it?"

Iziah let out a laugh "Who cares Randy?, I say we just smoke it before the goody-goodies get back"

"Can't smoke it inside, she'll go nuts."

"Well its either Jamie's old hut or the basement"

"I don't like the basement, I always get the feeling I'm gonna be murdered"

"You're gonna be murdered if you keep bitin my sisters head off." Iziah was quickly losing interest in the conversation, she was busy rolling her joint, "Now will you join me or have you joined there team?"

As always Randy made the wrong choice, it was always the same, the devil Iziah tempting and teasing until he gave in. He knew it wasn't fair or even right but thats how it looked, and at times thats how Randy felt. He wound up sitting on her bed next too her as the weed started its magic. It was the perfect escape that he needed from the pain in his heart.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" Iziah asked lulling her head back against the headboard.

"Tell who what?" Randy shut his eyes and just relaxed, this was what he needed, peace and a short high before reality kicked his heart in the ass, again.

Iziah rolled her eyes managing to turn her head a little to look at her friend "Tell Raven that you love her"

"You know about that?"

"Oh puh-lease, we all know Randy, you've had a hard-on for that girl since you was fifteen"

"Tweleve" Randy muttered, hating that the weed made his tongue so loose, but at least it was Iziah, who had been known to take secrets to the grave. Unless she was high which was a blessing in disguise for Randy.

"What?"

"I've had a hard-on for her since we were tweleve and she accidently flashed me"

Iziah burst out laughing, reaching out she ruffled his short hair "You are so cute! Accidentally? Thats so cute"

"I'm not gonna tell her, she ain't interested"

Iziah rolled her eyes again "Are you serious? She wanted to get a divorce for you" Quickly she put a hand over her mouth, Raven once being married wasn't new info, but her divorce reasons were.

"What?"

"Nothin, ignore me I'm stoned" Iziah took another deep inhale hoping that Randy would forget what she said.

"She wanted a divorce for me?"

"Please don't make me say it" Iziah pleaded, she wasn't meant to say anything but as always her mouth worked before her brain.

Randy took her left earlobe and gave it a swift tug, Iziah hated it when people did that it made her way more talkative. He kept tugging until Iziah sang like a bird.

"Ok! She wanted a divorce because she heard that you were single again"

"She didn't say anything to me?"

"Because you walked in with Sam, and then she lost the baby"

"What baby?"

Iziah got up and started banging her head against the wall, "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

"Iziah what baby?"

"Rae found out she was pregnant and then she lost the baby, and then you guys stopped speaking for a while and then things got weird and now here are"

"Why didn't she tell me any of this?"

"I don't know, maybe she's afraid, maybe she didn't think you would be interested, I don't know"

"My head hurts, real bad"

Iziah patted his shoulder, "Please don't bring this up Randy, it won't help anybody especially you. The only thing it'll do is drive her back to depression"

Randy ran his hands over his face, "Talk about information overload"

"I know, she didn't want you to know"

"I got that"

"Hey if it helps, she does have sexy dreams about you"

"Yeah I know I overheard this morning, so giving John-boy head, how was that?"

Iziah gave him a hard push, "You are so not funny, besides that was a one-off, she dreams of you alot so you might still have a chance, if you don't fuck it up"

Randy let out a sigh "I'm not gonna do anything about it, its very clear that this is one way"

Iziah shook her head, loose curls flying every which way, "I know men are naturally stupid, but you take the cake Rand. she wanted a divorce for you, everytime you were single her hope went up that you would want her, and she's constantly dreaming of you, are you seriously that retarded?"

"You're not allowed to use that word remember?"

"Jamie's not here so it don't count"

Randy didn't say anything as Iziah went on "Do you remember the prom?"

"Yeah, Raven didn't go, her arm was broken"

"Rae didn't break her arm climbin over the fence with John, she broke it on purpose"

"Why the hell would she do that?"

Izzy just looked at him, knowing that deep down he knew the answer, "Because I didn't ask her"

"Yeah, you asked every other girl, includin me, but for some reason you just surpassed her. You broke her heart so she broke her arm so she wouldn't have to go and watch you flaunt your whore of the night around"

"Man I'm stupid"

"Yes you are, but we won't hold it against you. My advice? Don't bring it up but at least apologize, it'll make her feel better, and you never know it just may open a few doors, or at least a window"

"You really believe that?"

"No, but hey who knows, if you do her, I won't have to hear that damn vibrator buzzin"

"Does she really use that?"

"I am not havin this conversation, that is just too weird"


	7. Blame it on the drugs

**Chapter 7 Blame it on the drugs**

As Raven and John walked down the hill, Raven shot a devious smirk at her friend pulling out a small bag lined with green. "Look what I found!"

John's blue eyes lit up, "Ooh nice"

"Wanna smoke some?"

"Fuck yeah!" John's face suddenly screwed up for a moment, "Wait"

"If you smoke some now, it should be outta your system by the time you get back to work"

"Sweet" John wasn't so goody-good as people thought, something like this would shock his fans but then again he wasn't the only superstar to smoke up every now and then, John was just a lot smarter at hiding it, of course it helped when you had friends like Izzy and Rae watching your back, in twenty-seven years, John's mis-doings had never been picked up on, he was always gonna be the goody-good. John took a deep drag, the drugs lining his system and his whole body relaxed instantly, it shook him easier because it was always once in a blue moon, but he didn't care. Relaxing was always encouraged and this was how he relaxed every now and then.

"I love that about you John-boy, its easy to get you high" Raven took the joint and took a deep drag, her body sooned joined his and pretty soon the giggling would start.

"Another hit and I'll give you anythin you want"

Raven let out a long giggle, her eyes glazing slightly "I'll keep that in mind for when I need a second set of prints"

Raven and John burst in the door just as Randy and Iziah came up from the basement, Raven looked straight at her sister's bloodshot eyes. "Are you stoned Izzy?"

"Are you?"  
John and Raven looked at each other before bursting out laughing "Yeah a little. John, I'm hungry"

John rubbed his stomach making Randy and Iziah hold their sides with laughter, it wasn't funny it was just the effects of being stoned. "I feel like poptarts. Pop-tarts. _Poptarts_. Word has lost all meaning"

"I feel like tartlets, tartlets. _Tartlets_. Thats lost all meaning too" Iziah clutched onto Randy's thick arm so she wouldn't fall over. Randy was trying himself to stay upright.

Raven looked to John pissing herself with laughter, "You know what we forgot? The shopping"

"Oh yeah!"

Iziah stumbled her way to the telephone, "I can help, I'll ring the guy and he'll bring uz some food" Her hand touched the reciever, her whole body kept moving and luckily Randy caught her. "Thank God we have stacks of men like Randy around, that should stop our stumbling problem Rae" Iziah giggled again before picking up the telephone, "Hi Dad, can you bring us some alcohol, and you know what we would like, some beers" Iziah looked to the phone before looking to Randy, "I forgot to dial!"

The wood banged making Raven look at it greatfully "Oh that'll be Dad with our alcohol and beers!"

She managed to get the door open on her second try, with John guiding her with words between his laughs about nothing. It was her father but with no alcohol. Or beers.

"Hey Dad, oh I love your hat!"

Shawn took one look at each twin and Randy, "You three are stoned aren't you?"

"Guilt-ty!" Iziah and Raven sang together making Randy collapse on a chair laughing,

"Yeah a little Shawn, but its not how it sounds"

Shawn ignored him and looked to John, "Please tell me that you're not baked as well Cena"

John really tried to keep it in, but he couldn't it was too much. "Baked? Its like I'm a dessert, at least then I could be eaten and that would solve our problem of lack of food"

Iziah flounced her way to her father and took his hand "Dad, can you get us some food?"

"I'm not your slave" He pulled out of her grip, he hated that they did this but at least it wasn't all the time, it was once in a blue moon, that was his theory and he was gonna stick with it.

"Ok me and John, who are stoned, will go outside into the world, while stoned, and ask the guys at the supermarket, while stoned to get us some food, and we will be stoned"

Shawn sighed giving in too easily, like he always did "Alright Izzy, I will get some food but no more gettin high tonight, alright?"

"Ok"

Shawn looked at the four of them as they stumbled to the couch and just flopped like fish onto the softness, "You know this was the reason me, Bobby and Jay wanted you four kept apart"

"Is it just me or has he suddenly started speaking jibberish?" Raven asked making her father mutter something very un-Shawn-like before heading out the door. As soon as he was gone Iziah pulled up another joint,

"Any takers?"

"Izzy you just said to your Dad that you wouldn't get high again tonight" Randy said but still tried to take the joint off her.

"Well I didn't hear that part and besides, I had my fingers crossed"

The four of them finished off the joint and for right now just relaxed and enjoyed the company, weird dreams and un-dying love lay forgotten, it was just them, the high and the clicking that only Raven could hear, she would later realise it was her fingernails tapping across her mug.

"This is the best part of having you guys home" Iziah sighed relaxing onto John's huge arm. His bulky frame proved to be a very comfy resting spot. "Just stayin here and laughin at nothin"

"Its gonna suck when we go back on the road" Randy agreed "But unlike last time, we will have proper contact, and maybe we can have a four way"

They all looked at him oddly and a little freaked out, Randy realised what he said, "Four-way _call_, four way _call_"

"Oh thank God, thought we were gonna have to have that chat again" Raven giggled her hands tracing the patterns on his arms. Randy was too high and free to reconize the usual torture, for right now her fingers could dance and he would appreciate it later.

It went to a comfortable silence, the sounds of the night surrounding them and making the night complete.

_Randy and Raven vanished, claiming to be tired and needing sleep, leaving John and Izzy to their own devices._

_"What do you wanna do now?" John asked knowing what he wanted to do and it involved Iziah on her back or possibly her knee's. Izzy shrugged those ringlets slipping off her shoulder making John want to jump on her. "You pick, I would pretty much do anythin right now" She giggled at her own sentence, Iziah didn't care how it sounded, John knew her and that was all she needed to know right now. John picked up a die, "If I roll even you pick, I roll odd, I choose. Deal?"_

_Iziah shrugged again pulling the strap to her shirt back up, if John had it his way, it would be coming down. Down until it was just Iziah and her naked curves. John rolled the dice willing it to roll odd, it had to be odd. His face lit up when the number five prodded his senses. _

_"So you win, what do you choose?" Iziah asked ever so innocently as John came towards her. Usually when a man was this close, Iziah lashed out violently but all she did was stand her ground. Looking at those ashy pools, his fingers etched down to her jeans, the buttons popping out of their holes. _

_"John, what are you doing?" _

_"This is what I wanna do" John breathed opening her jeans as much as possible, her lacy black panties in the way. Iziah could only watch and feel as his hand vanished into her pants. Iziah breathed deeply, his fingers running up and down the clothed lenth. _

_"John" Iziah breathed out, the pleasure too much to take. John took his hand out making her look at him with question. Tucking his hands under her arms he pulled her until she was on her knees in front of him, smoky silver looking into baby-blue. John's eyes stayed with her's as his hands pushed her jeans and panties down. When they were down far enough, his fingers ghosted back between her legs, John kept the groan to himself, pleasing wetness forming from want and need. Iziah held onto him as his fingers started to stroke up and down her wet slit, she had to grasp him because if she didn't, she would fall. Smooth skin and wetness coated his fingers, sliding in two thick fingers, Iziah groaned deeply pushing her body to his pleasure giving hand. Fingering had never felt so good, usually this was the part that Iziah skipped but his fingers probing and fucking her only made her wetter. His thumb found her clit making Iziah jump again, yelps of joy barely staying in her throat. _

_"Yes John, fuck me with your fingers" Iziah grunted trying to keep it all in but not suceeding, his hand slid faster and harder, his thumb flicking over her hard clit, in a gush of joy Iziah felt herself burst, she couldn't take anymore of the pleasing circuits. John took his soaked hand out of her and licked his fingers clean, the taste of Iziah lingering on his tongue. Iziah took his chin and kissed him deeply, _

_"Have you had enough Cena, or do you want more?"_

_"More Izzy, alot more"_

"Whoa!" John flew out of the dream, he didn't even recall shutting his eyes, but he had and then suddenly he was fingering Izzy. Luckily he was by himself on the couch, the others obviously gone to bed and left him on the couch. John looked to his hands, clean and still in-tact, so clearly he was dreaming because he figured if he tried that with Iziah in reality, she would cut something off and it wouldn't be his fingers. John settled himself properly on the couch trying to ignore the raging hard-on in his shorts. Sex dreams he was used too, dreams involving Iziah he was used too, but sex dreams featuring Iziah? That was a new concept, one that had left him so hard it was pratically throbbing in his pants. John rolled over and tried to will it away. _It was the drugs and lack of sex_ John told himself, yes thats what it was, the six month dry spell and pot. _Yes, blame the drugs John, thats what it was. _


	8. Tease me before I go

**Chapter 8 Tease me before I go**

When Raven said she was going shopping, she wasn't surprised that Randy agreed to go as well. Shopping for those two usually meant shopping for new tattoos or weaponry or peircings, it hardly ever meant clothes or shoe shopping. Randy was just glad for some time alone with Raven. They walked down the hill in silence, it was comfortable at least it was for him, he wasn't sure about Raven. Finally gathering up his courage he looked towards his friend. "Raven, do you remember the prom?"

She tightened up, icy chills floored through him when she answered "No, I had a broken arm remember"

Randy could tell that even if she said different, missing the prom wasn't something she liked, most girls live for that day and he realised that Raven, as psycho and weird as she was, was no exception.

"And I know why"

Raven stopped and looked into his eyes, and for a moment she was warm again. "Randy" "Let me finish"

She said nothing else as they continued on walking, Randy tried to sort the words out in his head, finally he was able to push something out. "Izzy told me why you missed the prom, and I know we've 'moved on' but I would like to say I'm sorry, you're the only girl I didn't want to hurt" "Oh and Izzy" Randy added so Raven wouldn't think Iziah's friendship didn't mean anything at all because it did matter to him.

"I didn't think an apology would help after all this time, it just hurt how everyone was important enough to ask but me, you really hurt me but you did say sorry and I know you meant it, so thank you and now we can move on. Unless you take back your apology?"

Randy wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her closer, her scent lingering longer than usual. "Course I don't, but now can we move on, living in the past isn't somethin we usually do"

Raven giggled, her finger scraping his skin, she hated that in a few short hours he would be going again. They were meant to stay the week but John suddenly remembered something they had to do. Apparently it was something they couldn't miss, so soon they would be leaving and once again Raven would be lonely and pining for Randy, she hated pining. It was annoying, even more annoying was that she didn't feel whole without him. Her happiness depended on him being around and she hated that, but that was life and she had to get used to it.

After an hour of walking round the shops and checking out the weapons, they decided that maybe they should head towards home so John wasn't tearing his hair out about being late. Noticing a new store Randy couldn't help but let out that panicked 'OMG'

"What?" Raven asked looking around at the stores,

"Nothing" Randy took her arm and tried to lead her away, he didn't want her to know what he just saw.

"You don't go omg for nothing Rand" Raven looked around until her eyes settled on what he saw, right in front of her was a new clothes store, selling nothing but vintage clothes from the fifties, sixties and seventies. He knew that Raven couldn't resist something like that, she usually hated clothes shopping but she would forget that if she saw something totally vintage. She grabbed him and started pulling, "We have to check it out Rand"

"Please don't make me"

Raven wasn't listening, her eyes lighting up when her eyes landed on the clothing. Randy could only roll his eyes, now he was going to spend hours in this torture while his friend, who right now was more girly than usual, was looking at clothing trying to get his opinion. He wasn't sure what was more torture, this or knowing that having her was a pipe-dream. Raven was only in the shop for a record two minutes, her hands clutching a bag.

"That was fast" Randy remarked more than glad this usual Raven was back. "Thought I was gonna have to drag you out kickin and screaming"

Raven laughed "I'll come back tomorrow and check it out properly, couldn't put you through that torture Rand"

"So whats in the bag?"

"A dress"

Randy cracked up laughing, Raven in a dress was just so comical, she hated dresses and at times she swore that they hated her. "Really? A dress?"

"Yup, a polka dot dress straight from the fifties"

"I really wanna see you in that, just so I have proof that _you_ were in a _dress_"

Raven shrugged "Fine, but you can't laugh, even if it looks funny"

"I promise I will laugh because dresses aren't your friends"

"Thanks Rand, always so supportive and kind"

Raven opened the door to her room and her and Randy crashed down a little worn out from all the walking, they had no reason to be but they were. Raven took her dress and headed into the attached bathroom to get changed, soon he would be leaving and Raven would be forced to imagine him with all those nameless whores, giving them the world before letting them crash to reality, Randy would never love them, not like how they loved him. At least Raven could be thankful that at least Randy wouldn't do that to her. Raven slipped on her dress and headed back out to show Randy.

"So what do you think?" Raven asked giving a little twirl, she loved the way it looked on her, the halter neck, the backless back, how it didn't show too much off but still looked sexy.

"It looks nice" Randy couldn't believe just how good it looked, it hugged her body and sat on her like a second skin, even her bright tattoos looked nice. All he could picture was ripping it off with his teeth, ripping it off and doing things to her that was reserved for his dreams.

"Thanks, I feel so pretty" Raven giggled unzipping the back, it was like Randy wasn't even there. He should of been used to it but he wasn't, Raven would just randomly start un-dressing as though his eyes weren't even important enough to register. Randy stood behind her just looking and secretly thanking the heavens. Sure it hurt but at the same time he loved it, he got the most private shows and that would always out weigh the hurt. The dress hung loosely as she got ready to get changed into something else, her dress a little too showy for a casual day. Randy poured down her back, her curvy butt almost shaking daringly in front of his blue eyes. Raven felt the heat before her body felt his, he was standing directly behind her, his body pressing into her's. Randy flexed and all she could feel was that hard bulge poking against her, Raven took a deep breath and straightened up, her back right against his chest. Raven couldn't help herself, she pushed back feeling that lump, so hard against her almost bare skin. His hands were suddenly on her body, going up her sides and into the front of her dress, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, this had to last forever because no way would this happen again. He kept pushing into her so that bulge rubbed over her making her crave more.

"Randy! Hurry up! We gots to go!"

All at once Randy was gone and Raven was left in that confused horny state, what the hell just happened, never had Randy done that and now she was left with that shaking need, she wanted so much more but in one foul swoop it was gone. It was all so confusing, he was pressing against her, his body moulding into her's, his dick harder than diamonds, his hands kneading her breasts like dough. Raven was so lost and confused that she didn't even get to see them off, she just stayed where she was, dress un-done still wondering what the hell went on.


	9. Spilling the obvious

**Chapter 9 Spiling the obvious**

When Raven had pulled herself together she went inside to her sister, the guys had gone for another stint leaving her with Iziah.

"Guys gone?"

"Yeah, thank God" Iziah breathed out in relief, "I think you're wrong by the way"

"Wrong about what?" Raven asked distracted for a moment about her current problem.

"I had another dream about John" Izzy confessed clearly freaked out,

"You were giving him head again? Keep goin and you'll suck the poor man dry" It was meant to be a joke but it only came out as dry wit, she was far more confused to be joking around.

"Haha, no we were making out"

"Thats no bad" Raven pointed out making Iziah rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish will you"

"Sorry. Go on"

"We were making out and then one thing led to another and suddenly we were in the hottest sixty-nine position I had ever encountered. Seriously I swear I had an orgasm while I was sleeping"

Raven gave her a gentle smile "I still say that your liking the idea, and you really miss sex. I don't think it has anythin to do with you liking John"

Iziah breathed in relief again, hearing Raven say it made it easier to believe. Raven however kept out the part where she could be wrong, there was always room for error.

"So whats up with you?" Iziah asked noting the confusion on her twins face, Raven hardly ever got confused.

"Something happened with Randy but I'm not entirely sure what"

"Explain"

Raven took a breath, "I was showin him my new dress and he said I looked nice"

"You probably did"

"Then I started to get un-dressed and suddenly he pressed his body against mine"

Iziah's eyes lit up from the juicy info, it seemed that Randy was finally making a move, took him long enough. "And what happened?"

"He was hard. Really really hard"

"Yeah thats kinda what happens when men get excited Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah I got that, why the hell would he be that hard, and might I mention what his hands were doing"

"Ooh what were his hands doing?"

"Rubbing my breasts so much it was like he was trying to start a damn fire, which might I add he also did but between my legs"

Iziah let out a giggle, "Raven I'd like to point out somethin"

"Which is?"

"Randy's a grown man, you can't just randomly take your clothes off in front of him now, if you do he's gonna get hard, and we know what happens when men but especially Randy, gets hard"

"Yeah I get that, but Randy is my friend, he don't look at me like that so why the hell would he get hard"

"I don't know Raven being in love with someone usually has that effect" Iziah spit out sarcastically before she could stop it.

"What was that?"

"Nothin"

"Izzy..."

"C'mon Raven, don't tell me you don't see it. Randy is in love with you, he has been since he was twelve. Are you really sayin that you don't see it?"

Raven didn't say anything, for years on end she always believed that her feelings for Randy were one-sided, she would be the only one that loved him more than she should. He was nothing more than a horny teenager when he offered her a chance, thats why she said no, he could never love her the way she loved him, like half the women in America apparently.

"He loves me?"

"Yeah thats kinda obvious to anyone with eyes, Randy may share himself around like a fresh carton of smokes in a prison but if there is any woman in his heart forever, its you. You're the only one he loves"

"I can't believe he never told me"

"Of course he wouldn't tell you" Iziah pointed out, "Your his friend thats it, no way in hell would you ever want more from him"

"I gotta talk to him" Raven pulled up her phone, to her confusion Iziah took it away.

"Trust me Rae, you don't want something like this to be done via text, its insulting"

Raven had to admit that did make sense, after all her ex-husband asked for a divorce though text message, course it didn't help to come home and find him in bed with another woman.

"Ok, can you send him text through your phone not to have sex with anyone while he's away because I really need to talk to him and it'll help if he don't smell like whores"

Iziah typed it in fast and three seconds later she got a confused reply from Randy.

_Right..._

Raven took a breath as Iziah showed her the text, "Ok all I gotta do is survive the week without getting too antsy"

"Still can't believe that you didn't see it Raven, he's had a hard on for you since you were twelve"

Raven didn't say anything she just turned around and went back to her room leaving Iziah on the couch.

Once she was gone Iziah laid back on the soft couch and closed her eyes, she was only thankful that people couldn't read her mind, because as weird as it was, Iziah went back to dream land to see what other naughty things she and John got up too, Iziah was really starting to like her sexy dreams, they bought her a little comfort that at least one person still wanted her.


	10. That was weird

**Chapter 10 That was weird**

John was quiet for most of the trip, his mind still going over the two dreams that had occured on a normal trip home, one dream his fingers were being coated by that heavenly taste, if he thought really hard he could actually taste it on his lips. It was a cross between honey and a very sweet poison. John didn't even try to figure that one out, he only knew that that taste was something he wanted more of. His second dream was her soft hand jerking him off, he would wake up to find it was his own hand, but he swore in that dream, it was Iziah's soft hand, she was helping and boy did she do a good job of helping, he was that close to going down the stairs to ask her for her assitance, he didn't knowing the can of worms it would open.

"You're really quiet" Randy remarked, he tried not to get overly excited about his text from Iziah. Raven needed to talk to him and asked not to be smelling of whore, to Randy it only meant one thing, he hoped that he was right. Biting back the negative, he kept telling himself thats that what it was. He had to remain positive.

"Just thinkin"

"Bout?"

John let out a sigh, confessing his weird secret to Randy, "I had sex dreams about Iziah"

"Were they good?" Randy asked switching gears, he had practically fought tooth and nail to be allowed to drive, Randy swore that he knew where he was going.

John let out a laugh "Yeah"

"How good?" Randy teased his blue eyes twinkling making John laugh again.

"First one I woke up hard, second one I woke up coming. It was great"

Randy howled with laughter, "So what was our Poison doing in these dreams? Was she dressed like a naughty school-girl?"

"Nothin like that Randy. Why so curious?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. So what were you guys doing?"

"Nothin too juicy, fingering and hand-job." John shrugged still wondering why this conversation was even taking place, but if this was too happen he was at least it was with someone he could be candid with.

Randy laughed again "Goes with the one Iziah had about you, nice long blow-job if I remember correctly"

"She did _what_?"

Randy rubbed his ear irritated "You don't gotta scream Cena"

"Sorry, what was she doing?"

"Givin you head apparently, really freaked her out"

John sighed in relief at least he wasn't the only one having weird fucked up dreams. "Weird"

"Yeah I know, Iziah don't usually do something nice for another person, she perfers it when people suffer"

John laughed "Yeah. Which brings me back to what happend while you were out side with Raven"

"What happened?"

"We were joking around and then I said we could share a bed like old times and she said that if I even thought that she would rip my leg off and beat me with it"

Randy cast a long glance at John "That is weird, she ain't threatened you in like twenty years"

"Yeah I know but suddenly she went all super-evil but then laughed like she was joking"

"Maybe she had more dreams and was just freaked out?" Randy suggested knowing that strange things that Iziah couldn't explain always did have a negative re-action, maybe dreaming sexy thoughts about John was something she couldn't rationalize. Even if Raven did try.

"Yeah I guess, reckon I should talk to her about it?"

Randy snorted "Yeah and while you're at it John, tell her she looks like a whore. Are you kiddin? You talk to her about it, she'll shut down and you'll get no where and possibly lose the friendship you have. I think Raven's right, you two need sex and not with each other but you like the idea. Or something to that effect"

"I guess you're right Rand, hopefully I get laid and I stop thinkin about Izzy like that, it would certainly be alot easier"

"Or maybe you're secretly in love with Izzy and ain't realised it until right _now_" Randy teased.

John laughed "Yeah thats it, I'm in love with Iziah and I've only just now realised it because I'm secretly an idiot"

"Wouldn't be the first time it took you a while to get somethin, 'member how long it took to teach you the alphabet?"

"Fuck you" John laughed resting back in the seat and closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now so shut up and wake me when we're there"

"And if you dream about Iziah?" Randy asked trying to keep the teasing from his voice but didn't quite suceed.

"Its still a better option than listenin to you"

They drove in silence for a while, John's eyes shut but not asleep which he was thankful for, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go not thinking about a nude sex-filled Iziah. A small smile crept onto his face, those full breasts bouncing joyfully up and down. Her face twisted in pleasure, creamy colourful skin crawling up to that perfect ass. How her body fit to his like a perfectly placed jigsaw puzzle, he had to stop thinking about her body it was only getting him excited not something he could take care of with Randy in the car. John's thoughts stayed on Izzy but now it was more of her as a person, kind, sweet, a little psychotic but alot of little things too, her smile, those eyes burning with joy, even the way she was overly protective of her sister was another reason to give her a tick. Suddenly his eyes snapped open trying his hardest not to gasp in pure fear as a thought exploded in his head, _Am I in love with Iziah?_


	11. Visitors that I don't like

**Chapter 11 Visitors that I don't like**

_John's body lay ever so gently beside her's, she thought that if she moved he would vanish. His lips kissed her neck, just savouring the taste and letting himself go, Iziah let out a little groan, pushing herself closer to his lips. John let out a little cackle, "Not ready yet, gimme a moment"_

_Iziah pulled away and turned so her eyes could look directly into his, "This is just as good, your lips are so soft"_

_His eyes probed into her's, he never thought that everything he was looking for could be found in those silver orbs. Silver orbs that usually re-presented evil coldness, all he saw was un-dying love. John kissed her softly, his lips just giving a hint of the taste that he held. _

_"I love you" John whispered softly, they rolled so easily off his lips he wondered how come he didn't say it before. _

_"I love you too" Iziah closed her eyes and pushed closer to John, her body shaking and needing the warmth that she only got from him. _

Iziah's world started to grow fuzzy and betraying her instincts she opened her eyes,now she was cold and lonely, to make it slightly worse the door-bell was buzzing and Raven no-where in sight. Muttering death threats and secretly wanting to get back to John's warm embrace, Iziah pulled herself up and answered the door. Her ex on the other side, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Hi Izzy"

"Fuck off Konan"

He put his hand on the door halting her from shutting it, "I wanna talk to you, at least give me that"

"Why should I? Your the one that ended it because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants"

"And what about you?" Konan accused, it was always the same arguement that fought with, he only played with whores because she was doing it first.

"I don't have a dick" Iziah snapped, that smirk coming out making Konan glare at her.

"Oh like you weren't playin around on me"

"I wasn't, the only thing that I did wrong was givin you another chance"

Konan rolled his brown eyes not believing her for a second, Iziah wasn't sure how much clearer she could make it, Iziah would proudly admit that she was alot of bad things, she would even agree on some of the things she knew she wasn't, except a whore, everyone knew how Iziah felt about whores, so she wouldn't make herself one, Iziah was oil and whores were water, they just didn't mix, and they never would. Even if people said different. "I know you were fucking around with John"

"When? When was I supposedly messing around with John? Cause I think both me and John would like to know just when that occured, did it occur while he was in a different country, or maybe it occured while I was in hospital and he was still in a different country. No, tell me Konan, when were we messing around?"

"When he was here last" Konan snapped making Iziah's face twist with confusion.

"That was like hours ago, and it wouldn't be your bisness because we're not together"

"When we were together and he was here, we had that fight and you wound up sleepin with him"

Iziah shook the confusion and the annoyance away, "Yeah pretty sure your just making stuff up now. And now I'm bored"

"What?"

"I'm bored, your boring me" Iziah shut the door, well she tried but his hand stopped it, he wasn't done and Iziah wasn't leaving until he had said his peice. Iziah easily brushed him away and kicked his broad chest with everything she had, he toppled trying to catch himself on the door-way, Iziah slammed the door shut and giggled madly when she heard that scream, Konan rolling down the hill was the greatest thing to happen today.

After dinner Iziah took herself down to her basement bedroom and settled in front of the computer, if she was lucky either John or Randy would be online, or if she was really lucky she would be able to find that website that she found months back, while surfing the net, she found several fake images of her friend naked, which is probably where Konan got the cheating theory, Iziah found it funny, now she wanted a proper look, just too see that it wasn't John and his image would be safe. Who was she kidding? That sadly was the only way to see John naked and still have control. Her laptop buzzed with the in-coming alert, either John or Randy was online, she couldn't help but hope it was John. Her eyes lit up when she saw that pink and black furiously waving at her, like he was trying to gain her attention, her eyes going straight to the sling, as much as she hated it, that injury was real and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey Izzy,"

"Hey yourself, hows the arm?"

John shrugged "It'll keep, you ok? You look a little upset"

Iziah hated it but other than Raven, John could always pick up on her moods, he knew exactly when she was happy, sad or angry. He had it all right and yet Iziah couldn't help but think that it was somehow wrong. "Konan was here earlier, talking about me cheatin on him or some crap, I stopped listenin, he bored me"

John laughed "You cheatin on him? Yeah ok that'll happen and Randy will suddenly realise that he's in love with Adrian and Gary"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh, Randy was a tad homophobic, not that he showed it or even expressed it, but they saw it, gay men and women just freaked him out, it was like being afraid of clowns but not knowing why. It was just fact and something that was there.

"So who was the lucky guy? Oh wait, we may as well break all the walls here Iz, who was the lucky girl"

"You apparently, wait does that make you a guy or girl?"

"Guy. Firmly a guy, and when the hell did that happen? When I was with Liz, or when I was in a different country,"

"It happened when I was in hospital and you were still in a different country"

John pursed his lips together, "Oh yeah now I remember, that was when Rae annouced she was going to live at the trailor park and Randy had just announced his engagement to Gary, and while you were hospital getting your appendix out, and I was in Aussie, we hooked up. You would think one of us would remember that day"

"Yeah with all the announcements I'm shocked it wasn't on the news"

They both laughed as Iziah tried to keep her mind straight and narrow, it was hard but she was giving it her best shot. "So how was the show?"

"I'm a little hurt, I thought you would of seen it Izzy"

"John I love you but sometimes when you talk all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

John shook his head, that smile on his face as Iziah continued.

"Blah, blah, blah. Blah blah, blah blah. Blah blah blah. Blah, blah, blah"

"I get it"

"I wasn't done" Iziah shot him an evil look as she went on with her point "Blah, blah blah, blah, blah, pink hat!"

John's face burst with delight, she had seen it, like always. "You did see it"

"Yeah, I don't like that guy, he just screams douche"

"Punk has a tendency to do that"

"I meant the fat guy, he screams douche-bag, in fact when he's talkin all I hear is 'Blah,blah, I'm a douche-bag"

John laughed again "Is it weird that I'm thinkin that as well"

"Great minds think alike I guess"

"Are you sure that your ok?" John asked again, he was pretty sure he still saw some sadness in those silver orbs.

"Yeah I'll be alright, who knows maybe the hot guy I was dreamin of will come to life" Iziah said without thinking her eyes casting down wards, that weakness was floating back and she hated it. John's face drained of colour, this was just too weird and filled with so much hidden emotion he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Izzy I gotta go" John said quickly before logging off and not waiting for her response. Iziah just looked at the screen utterly confused, he was fine and then suddenly he was freaking out. Iziah shut the laptop down and headed to bed, she was reading too much into it, there were lots of reasons why he suddenly had to go, his arm was sore, he was tired, or his woman of the night just arrived. Iziah hated it, but that last thought made her so angry, angry and _jealous._


	12. Little bit of pacing

**Chapter 12 Little bit of pacing**

John was pretty sure there was now a hole in the carpet, since logging off with Iziah, he had done nothing but pace and agonize. She had said the guy she was dreaming of, as far as he knew, that was _him_, but that was too weird. Him and Iziah? John couldn't even picture it, it was just too much. All this time he thought they were just friends, it would never be anything but that and now suddenly she wanted more? He wasn't even sure what he wanted, he tried to answer his question about being in love with her but it just came up blank. He wasn't sure if he did or didn't, and to make it even more confusing he wasn't sure how to find out. He didn't want to sleep incase the dreams gave him an answer he didn't want to know about. John shook his head as the door rattled, glancing at the clock he knew it could only be Randy, Randy or a random whore wanting sex. That was another thing that shook him as he opened the door for Randy, so far this night had presented him with multiple opportunites to get laid, but two things happened to stop it. A; He felt bad for doing that to Izzy and B; He found he could only make things work if he thought about of Izzy, he really didn't want to shout the wrong name and open another can of worms, this one was enough.

"And he's not listening again" Randy muttered as he sat on the bed noting the look in John's blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was agonizing. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you had a get out of jail free card?"

John took his wallet out of his shorts and starting fishing through it, "Why do you want one of these?"

It was a long weird tradtion, being friends for as long as they had there were bound to be instances where you just wish that the words you said or the actions you took could just be over-looked, hence the get out jail free cards from the board-game _Monopoly_. None of them remembered whose idea it was, but each new year you were given five new ones, of course along the way you could trade them if you found yourself without one. Being Mr good-boy, John still had his original five, he doubted Randy had one to his name, or Iziah for that matter.

"I'm gonna use it to get out of this conversation with Raven, whatever she wants to say it can only be bad, so I need one these"

"It may not be that bad" John assured him glad that the conversation was off Iziah, "She may want to tell you that she was an idiot for not seeing that you love her"

Randy had to admit that was a good point but still it was a risk that he didn't want to take. "Well neither of uz is gonna know because I'm envokin the get out of jail free card, and you know the rules, once its envoked its not allowed to be bought up ever again"

"I think thats the wrong move Randy, at least hear her out."

Randy shook his head like a spoilt child, "No. I'm not giving her the chance to rip my heart out, she can't heart-rip if the card is in place"

"And how many cards do you have left?" John asked only changing the topic slightly, "I'm guessing none"

"Nah, I have two. The one you gave me and one of my own. I just hope I don't gotta use it on Iziah again, thats a scene I don't wanna repeat"

"What happened with Iziah?"

Randy shrugged like it was nothing "I walked in on her, saw a little too much if I'm honest. Did you know she has a star birthmark on her right hip? Its weird"

John's body tightened, he couldn't even explain why he was so angry "Why are you seeing Iziah naked?"

"It was an accident"

"Was it?" John accused, he couldn't help it. The two of them together just made his blood boil, another thing that made the weird meter sail off the charts.

"Yeah" Randy looked at his friend "Why are you gettin so upset?"

"Because I know you Randy, you and naked women is never an accident"

"Do you hear yourself Cena? Seriously?" Randy tried to make him see that John was talking crazy, "It was an accident, it wasn't like I planned to walk in on her. Girl should learn to lock the damn door"

John didn't say anything but Randy could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't convinced, instead of trying to put the fire out like Raven would have, he threw gasoline at it like Iziah would have. "You're right John, it wasn't an accident. I planned to see Iziah naked just so I could make sure that it was her _sister_ that I am in love with."

"You are totally gonna get punched if thats true"

"Thats not even gramatically correct" Randy grinned before ushering his friend down, "Look, you're being irrational and you know it. It was an accident that happened a long time ago. And one little thing your over-looking Cena, I'm in love with Raven. No amount of naked Izzy is gonna change that, it may be entertaing, but its not what I want"

John ran his hand over his face, "Sorry. Things are just getting confusing, and I have no idea what the hell to do"

"Soul searching?" Randy suggested making John laugh.

"The last time we did that, you wanted to kiss me, just to make sure you weren't gay"

Randy looked at him as though his plan still made sense "And it worked, we kissed and neither of us are gay. See, it worked"

"Thats just fucked up logic"

"And _still_ it worked."

"Well I still say that envoking your card is the wrong move, you don't know what Raven wants to talk about"

Randy didn't say anything so John went on, "If it was bad she would said so by now, and she wouldn't ask you not to sleep with whores and" "Oh go back to your Iziah infested sex dreams, I'm going to bed" Randy snapped striding out the door. Randy wasn't really mad, he was just tired of listening. John flopped down on the bed and shut his eyes. At least while he was away, he could dream about Iziah without fear of her knowing, no doubt she would have something to say about it, and it wouldn't be pleasant.


	13. Counting down the nights

**Chapter 13 Countin down the nights**

Raven looked at the calendar again willing it with all her might to change, it didn't and as she looked at it, she swore it was mocking her. Sighing she went and got changed for bed, maybe if she just slept all the time, Randy coming home would come faster and she could get the conversation over with faster. Sighing she heard the door open and when she turned around, there he was standing before her. He made two strides across her floor and suddenly she was in his arms, his body pressed against her's like a blanket.

"Your home" Raven uttered softly, her body shaking with nerves and excitement. Her chords could barely get the words out, she was too busy loving this moment.

"I came home early for you, I knew you were waiting for me" He lent down and touched his lips to her's. Sweet venom ushered over her body as that viper-like tongue pushed her lips open, his hands pulling her body closer to his until it was like they were one. Raven groaned into his mouth, this was far better than she had ever thought possible, it felt so much better than any day dream. Or night dream as it were. Randy picked up her tiny body, her legs wrapping around his waist, he wasn't nearly as close enough for her liking. Randy laid her down on the bed, savouring this moment and just storing it to her memory. Randy popped the buttons to her shirt, each touch making her squirm for more, his fingers grazed her skin softly, it only served to excite him even more. Randy unclasped her bra and tossed it aside with her shirt, his eyes couldn't believe the beauty in front of him. He lent down and traced a slim pattern from her neck to the velley between her breasts, Raven raised her body to his lips needing more. Randy kissed his way back to her lips taking in the smell and taste of his Raven. His lips moulded to her's, her body rising and falling into his. Randy grunted when that hard bulge connected with that little button. Raven raised her hips again and again just needing to feel that electricity, Randy smirked against her lips, pulling away he trailed a finger down her face, "We have forever Rae"

She looked into his eyes and felt the fire spark, it went from her toes to the ends of her dark strands. Randy kissed her again, a short kiss before trailing down her neck, those butterflies tickled by his tongue. When he finally took a nipple into his mouth, swirling it around Raven swore she had an orgasm, something happened down there because all she felt was a gush of juice. Raven breathed as normally as she could, his lips clamping her nipples and biting softly. Randy let the blazing trail continue down her supple body to her jeans. For a split second he looked at her, asking for permission with his eyes, Raven raised her ass a little off the bed, she needed those jeans off, it was too hot with them on and with Randy touching her it was only getting hotter. Raven shivered with joy as those jeans and panties joined her other clothes on the floor.

"Randy" Raven uttered softly, needing more of his touch even if it was just a little swipe. His fingers danced light patterns over her inked skin, his fingers coated in wet heat as he probed her open. Raven closed her eyes and just let herself go to this moment, his finger slid inside her, pushing something so delicious it made her cry out. He kept sliding his fingers in and out of her, her body shook with every touch he made and each grunt only made him want more. He took his hand away, already he missed her. Before any confusion could take place Randy lent down and licked all around her, that taste and hard bud not escaping him. Raven raised her body off the bed trying to get more. Randy snaked a big arm around her middle and held her down, his tongue slipping inside that dripping hole, he kept pushing and clamping as Raven squirmed beneath him.

"Randy!" Raven cried in frustration, she needed more and more before her body exploded. Randy kept pushing, sliding his tongue and fingers over her most sensual parts. All at once her body tightened and she let out the most delicious scream as hot juice hit his tongue and chin. It only made him hornier and eager to make her his. Randy pulled away and wiped the juice off his face and slipped the digits in his mouth, the taste not as good as it was from the source. Randy pulled his shirt off, Raven sat up and just looked at him. His fingers slipped to his belt and all at once Raven got her fingers under control, she clawed them away and undid his belt, she couldn't get it off fast enough, his jeans had to go and all she could do was count the seconds until they were on the ground. He helped her to get them off and before she knew it, he was on top of her, buried deep inside her. Raven let out another moan, his dick diving deep and pushing that declicious spot to its limits. Raven put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. Randy pulled away even if his body hated it, he flopped down as Raven straddled that thick waist. Impailing herself down to the base she finally got that deep grunt out of Randy, the one that made her body wobble in joy. He half sat up and took a pink nipple to his mouth, biting and clamping as Raven moved her hips. His lips finally found her's in the heated passion, never had a woman felt this good. Every inch of her was hot gold and he needed to have his fill of it before it left and he was left with nothing. Her fingers swept down and tickled that hard ball, pushing her joy to the edge. She couldn't control it any longer, the pleasure was too much and it needed to be set free before it killed her. Raven pushed and fell over the edge taking Randy with her. He held her throughout the shaking, his perfect lips spilling her name. Raven slipped from passionate fantasy to painful reality. Her eyes sprang open, she was in bed without Randy and very very horny. Sighing she rolled over and looked to the mocking calendar, not long to go but to Raven it may as well of been forever. She closed her eyes again and let the dream come back, right now dream Randy was as close as she was gonna get, so she may as well take full advantage of it, she hadn't even gotten to the head yet. Smiling to herself she settled down properly and let the fantasy go full throttle, after all Randy hated selfish people.


	14. All I want is you

**Chapter 14 All I want is you**

Iziah snuggled further into her blankets, it was just after midday, she knew because Raven shouted out that if she didn't get out of bed in the next half hour, the hose was making a trip down the stairs. Iziah wasn't looking forward to that, and knowing Raven, she wasn't joking. For right now she could dream, since Raven had remained adament that it was the idea of what John re-presented and not him as a person, she was far more relaxed about her fucked up dreams. John merely re-presented a good man, one she hoped to find one day, it had nothing to do with him being attractive, even if those beautiful blue eyes made her body tingle, and that perfect body made her want to pounce on him. Iziah let her dreams take her away wondering what she and her dream lover would be doing now. For some reason she hoped some sort of whipped cream-chocolate sauce theme, eating them off his torso would be the best plate ever. Even better than that nudist resturant she went to last year, even then she wished it was John she could eat off, back then she only reasoned it was because she knew him, now she wasn't so sure.

_Iziah stood at the pot stirring the contents, happily humming some Offspring song to herself, she wasn't even sure which one it was but that didn't really matter, she was merely counting down the minutes. A tiny hand rubbed her fat belly, the tiny baby letting her know that it was still there. "Yeah I know you're there Damien, mummy can feel you" Iziah glanced at the kitchen clock again wondering if it was possible for time to go backwards because she was pretty sure the clock was now going back and not forwards. _

_"Baby, I'm home!"_

_Iziah turned the element down and took the pot off the boil, last thing she wanted was the house to burn. If she could have, she would of jumped on her husband, instead she settled for waddling over to him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Her lips tasting his sweetly, "I missed you"_

_"I missed you too" John kissed her again, his hand on her belly, "And hows my boy?"_

_"Kickin the crap outta me, just like..." She couldn't help the sudden sadness that came to her. John tilted her face so Iziah's silver orbs were straight at his. _

_"He's not gonna hurt you again Izzy, I give you my word"_

_"Promise?" Iziah looked to her husband, there was so much to fear but with John she didn't feel anything but safe love, John loved her and never again would someone hurt her. _

_"Promise." John kissed her lips, after everything they had been through, seperate and together, John would rather die than let Iziah get hurt, Iziah was all he ever wanted from day one and no one was take her from him. _

Cold water flooded her body springing Iziah from her dream, if it wasn't a wet dream before, it was now. Raven shut the hose off and looked at her sister, "You were warned, now get outta bed and I'll dry it off"

Iziah huffed insults as Raven went back up the stairs with her hose, at least she hoped it was from the hose, there was so much cold water gushing at her she wasn't really sure where it came from. As Iziah sorted out the blankets and prepared the bed for her sister to dry, her mind went back over that dream. She was pregnant and John was her husband, and they were happy and he loved her more than she thought possible. It only calmed her, maybe John was the one for her and it took twenty-seven years to see it, maybe all this time those little 'incidents' meant something, or maybe she was still wanting the idea of what he re-presented. Iziah was no closer to figuring to out but she decided it was time she made a move to find out. She could only hope she didn't lose John in the process, maybe that was a risk she just had to take.


	15. Now the dreams hate me

**Chapter 15 Now the dreams hate me**

John was always told that if you go to bed with negative thoughts, it comes out in your dreams. It makes you think and feel things that are nothing but an illusion, your sub-consious would only fuel the negative in your head and make you wonder what is real and sometimes you make choices that you wouldn't usually make based upon a dream. John didn't quite believe it until he shut his eyes and the negative ate his soul and crushed his heart.

_John pushed up the hill determined to tell Iziah the truth, he was in love with her and he needed to know if she felt the same, little hints from her suggested that she did, but he had to hear it from her mouth in order to believe it. When he opened the door all he could hear was giggles and shouts of joy, his brain said ignore it but his body made its way up the stairs, the sounds of enjoyable sex floating at him. His body stopped in front of the bathroom door, his ears hearing the sounds he didn't want to hear. Iziah grunting and Randy moaning. He pushed the door to see them going at it on the bathroom sink. _

_"You mind? I'm busy" Iziah looked to him obviously annoyed at the intrusion,_

_"Maybe he wants to join us?" Randy smirked still pushing inside her. _

_Iziah let out a cold laugh "He ain't man or good enough to join us, now fuck me harder"_

_John could only watch, he couldn't help it, his eyes brimming with tears he hadn't cried for years, as he witnessed Iziah making love to someone else. _

_"Did you want something?" Iziah asked bored, annoyed that he was even there. John didn't know why but his brain spewed the confession as to why he was there. Randy looked to Iziah and let out a laugh, "Little too late on that one Cena, as always"_

_Iziah's cold evil laugh rattled John to the core, "If I wasn't so busy being ploughed by a real man, I'd punch the taste right outta your mouth." Iziah rolled her eyes, Randy still pushing inside her core, "Puh-lease, you? With me? Not gonna happen, I prefer men not little boys, now piss off, I'm busy"_

John's eyes flew open, the shocking truth and horrible nightmare still resounding in his skull, what the hell was he thinking? He could never let anyone especially Iziah know, what the hell he was thinking, and as much as he hated to admit it, the girl he just dreamed of was a little bit closer to the real Iziah, not the fucking Randy part or even insulting him, but it was just like her to be cold and not care about someone elses feelings. He ran a hand over his face noting that his eyes were wet with tears, he couldn't believe that something that horrible could seem so real, his heart was ripped out of his chest before he even had a chance to put it out there.

By morning John was still in that state, now he didn't want to go home or back to Iziah, he couldn't handle it, not after that dream. Like most things, they started out loving him and in the blink of an eye they turned on him and hated him with fury he could never imagine.

"Ok, tell me, whats wrong?" Randy asked as he drove. John didn't even put up a fight possibly because he was so tired.

"Nothing" John mumbled, he knew he had no right but he was a little mad at Randy. Of course it wasn't Randy's fault, but John found that Randy was the object of most women's affection and to think that Iziah could be one of those women, well it hurt even though he still couldn't logically say _why_.

"Somethin has you rattled Cena. You ain't said one word about my driving skills, usually I have to threaten you to get you to shut up"

"I had a dream" John started but at the last second decided that he couldn't go through with it. "But I don't wanna talk about it"

"C'mon John, what if Martin Luther King had said that? I have a dream! But I don't wanna talk about it"

John laughed against his will, Randy's sense of humor could almost everyone talking, even ice queen Iziah had been known to melt.

"I had a dream that I told Iziah that I was in love with her"

"Oooh how did it go?"

"She said no but mainly because you were fucking her at the time"

Randy couldn't help but look at John before remembering the road, "I'm sorry, I had alot to drink and it was your dream and had no control whats so ever, but I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"Do you like her?"

"Course I like her, she's my friend"

"Randy you know what I mean"

Randy let out a sigh "John I don't know how many times I can say this, I love Raven. I always have and I always will, I haven't been secretly hiding love for Izzy by pretendin I love her sister, my heart is with Raven and no one else. Now I don't know where Iziah's heart lays but I can tell you for damn sure Cena, it ain't with me. So get the paranoid thoughts outta your skull. We only have enough room for one paranoid psychopath and thats Rae"

John looked to his friend, that dream still tearing and messing with his usually stable confidence "Do you think it could ever lay with me?"

"Thats somethin you'll have to ask miss ice queen but you never know, she could feel the exact same way as you do"

John felt a little better and as he relaxed against the seat that dream became more a distant memory and by the time he got to Iziah, it was gone and his stable confidence was back in tact.


	16. Slap the taste right outta my mouth

**Chapter 16 Slap the taste right outta my mouth**

Raven could barely contain her nerves, or her rapid pacing. She kept going over what she was going to say to Randy, usually words had no trouble forming but this was Randy, and words were always hard to gather when he was around. Raven kept mumbling to herself as she waited for that tapping at her ranch slider, soon it would come and then she would have to say all this to his face. When it came she had to make sure that she didn't suddenly jump at him, she had to get this out first.

"Come in"

Randy opened the door and for a split second things were normal, he hugged her and kept the heart tugging to himself. Feeling her against him and knowing that them as more could never happen was more painful than ever.

"So" Randy pulled away and looked at her, he wanted to hear her out, his entire body said to at least hear her out but his heart, in fear of rejection, told him no. Present his card and bury it deep down along with his feelings. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah" Raven looked him up and down, thanking God that he didn't smell like whores, that would of made this so much harder. "Wow I had all the words but now suddenly there gone. Ok, gimme a second Rand"

Randy didn't give her a second, with each heart beat he could feel the ripping and tearing, and he couldn't handle that. His own stupid and irrational fear told him not to give her a chance. Instead he put a finger to her lips halting all words, his other hand fishing around in his pockets, he wasn't sure what it was but something flashed in Raven's eyes when she saw that small yellow card.

"Randy" "I'm envoking the get out jail free card"

"I don't understand" Raven took it from his hand and just looked at it, why would he envoke it now? Because as always Iziah was wrong, Randy already had someone special and it wasn't her, it never would be.

"Neither of us wants to have this conversation, you don't wanna say it and I don't wanna hear it, I don't think I can so I'm envoking this, now we can bottle it down and never mention it again. Its whats best for both of us." He didn't a believe a word he spewed out and his brain was saying all the right things right now. _Coward. Pussy. Wimp. Weakling. Sissy_. Every word was spot on but still it didn't matter, her rejection wasn't something her could take, not now, not ever. Raven just looked at the evil yellow card the reality screaming at her. Now that he had presented her with it, she could never bring this up again, she couldn't hint at it, she couldn't guess, he had shut the door before she could even put her hand on the door knob. Her silver eyes pooled with salty tears, her left hand flying up and catching Randy right across the face. Shock resounding all over his handsome face, without another word he left her room and she fell to the ground shaking with tears, if he didn't love her he could of just said that, he didn't need to squirm out of it like a fucking coward.

Iziah went to find her sister some time later, she hadn't seen or heard from Raven in a while, Randy didn't and couldn't say what had happened between them but Iziah guessed it was bad given the red welt on Randy's face and his cold tone.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Iziah asked softly noting that Raven was still on the ground, that little yellow card in her hands.

"You" Raven accused her sister, "You said he loved me!"

"He does love you, he told me himself"

"No he doesn't, and I can never find out if he's lying because he gave me this" Raven tossed the card away from her just holding it made her remember the evil way it wound up in her hands.

Iziah kept in her evil rage, trust Randy to take something like this and fuck it all up. "Look I'll talk to him, he can still take it back" Iziah looked at her watch "He has til midnight"

Raven shook her head "No, you've done enough thank you very much. I just wanna sit here for a while"

"Raven" Iziah pleaded hating that her sister was so down.

"Just go Izzy, I just wanna be alone"

Iziah got up sadly already planning to have a chat with Mr Legend Killer, so the psychopath didn't listen when she was told not to meddle, did anyone even get shocked that Izzy wasn't gonna listen? Probably not.


	17. Old habits

**Chapter 17 Old habits**

After Iziah had told Randy exactly what was on her mind along with a very nasty punch to the ribs she decided to let them work it out for themselves, plus there was some yard work to be done. Usually Raven did it but seeing as how she was upset Izzy thought she'd do something nice for her sister, other than telling Randy to stop being a fucking pussy, if she could remember where she left her machete she would stabbed him a few times but thankfully her machete had gone AWOL, she was sure that Raven had taken it just so she couldn't use it.

"Hey Iz, whatcha doing?" John asked coming outside as Iziah tried to get the lawn mower going. There was a little trick to the mower, pull as hard as you could and pray like fuck that liked you enough to work.

"Its this foreign concept to you big shots, but its called yard work"

John's eyes lit up, his whole body shaking with over enthused joy "Ooh can I help?"

"Sure, I'll make you run faster than you've ever ran before" Iziah laughed as the mower started up. Iziah mowed while John did the other gardening things, out of the corner of his eyes he kept an eye on Iziah, her body moving so easily and gracefully it was like she had practised, every muscle moved in rhythm and the sweat pouring down her frame only made her tattooed skin shine. Once she was done with the mowing and John was forced to put his eyes away from her body, she emptied the catcher. Smiling evily, she picked up a handful of grass and tip-toed over to him, her bare feet as skillful as a ninja. Green rained down on him making Iziah howl with laughter, "There, now you really are a leprchaun" Iziah laughed with glee, John picked up as much as could and threw it back at her.

"Hey, you look good with colour Izzy, here have some more" John laughed throwing more grass at her. Iziah, squealing with joy and revenge picked up more grass and pretty soon two grown adults were stuck in a grass fight. Green going every where and staining their skin, John put his hand up in defence as Iziah came forward with more grass, his sling filled with grass tickling his skin. "Alright! You win!"

Iziah put down the grass in glee "I always do" She started dancing her victory dance making John laugh again. "Now help me get this grass off Cena" She kept trying to shake it off but it stuck to her. John patted her down with his good hand trying not to spend too much obvious time on her ass as much as he wanted too.

"Ok turn around"

Iziah turned around and he began pulling grass out of her hair and off her thighs, John thought he was helping but the moment his hand brushed her tummy a vicious fist took all the air he had outta his lungs. Muttering in very irate spanish, she stomped away inside. Leaving John more confused than ever.


	18. Almost

**Chapter 18 Almost**

Iziah sat alone at the kitchen counter in the middle of the night doing a crossword, eating food and agonizing over John. She didn't mean to punch him especially when he was injured, but his soft touch on a place she didn't like being touched made her choose and like most of the time, Iziah chose the wrong option. Sighing she relayed what happend, he innocently tried to get the grass off her scarred stomach and she had punched him, she hadn't done that in years. A very long time ago Iziah was in a very bad relationship with a man named Dean, he took everything Iziah was and was the reason she was so cold and evil at times. Just when she thought Dean couldn't take anymore from her he did, she was heavily pregnant at the time and Dean made sure that their son was never born. He stabbed her over eighteen times before fleeing and leaving her to die, it was John and Randy that had found her and saved her life. Since that horrible night, Iziah just couldn't her stomach being touched by anybody, she even hated touching it herself. It was John that had promised that no one else was ever gonna hurt her like that again. Iziah gradually got over the torture she suffered but her belly was still off limits so of course naturally when John touched it she reacted violently. Iziah sighed again, she wasn't even sure if it was his soft touch or her off limits stomach that made her react. She had no clue anymore.

"Hmmm five letter word, another word for mean" Iziah muttered trying to keep her mind on her crossword, it was the only thing that was helping.

"Iziah" John said softly from the hallway, he couldn't help but be a little pissed, at himself and at her. Yes he had touched her belly but she didn't need to punch him.

"I was thinkin nasty" Iziah said softly not looking at him, it didn't make him go away instead it drew him closer. Having no choice she looked up at him, "I'm sorry I punched you"

"Why did you punch me?"

Iziah let out a sigh "I don't know. I'm not even sure that it has to do with my belly, maybe I just freaked"

He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders, his lips kissing her hair "Its ok. I have get out of jail free card if you want me to use that"

Iziah laughed, her body feeling _right_ in his arms. "I think we can just chalk this one up to a mistake"

Sadly for her, John let her go and instead settled beside her to help with her crossword. "Sounds like a plan. So what are you eating?"

"Cheesecake"

John grabbed a fork from the drawer, "Can I?"

"Sure"

Together they poked at the cheesecake trying to fill in the blank squares. Iziah looked up to find John smirking,

"What?"

"You have cheesecake on your chin" He said softly, time seemed to slow down and for a moment it was just them and nothing else.

"Well get it off" Iziah whispered more than prepared to feel his soft touch without fear of suddenly punching him. Gently he wiped the cake off, his touch lingering longer. Gently he took her chin and pulled her lips towards his.

"Why are you people eatin my cheesecake?" Raven demanded not knowing what she had interrupted. They lept apart both secretly glad that something had stopped the moment, neither of them quite ready to make that jump.

"It was John" Izzy got out, that was ok because John blamed her. And the cheesecake had seduced him.

"And on that note, I'm outies, night" Iziah jumped from her chair and bolted down the stairs.


	19. Over hearing good things

**Chapter 19 Over hearing good things**

The next afternoon John flopped down on the bed that would be Randy's for the week he was home, "I was so close Rand, so close and Raven had to ruin it"

"Close to what?" Randy asked looking at his friend, never had he seen John like this, it was unlike him it was like watching two John's. That was weird in itself, but still it was happening.

"Kissing her," John admitted his blue eyes looking up at the ceiling, John let the scene play out in his head, a sweet lingering kiss that would last forever, a kiss that would define everything and make the confusion blow away. In that one kiss, he and Iziah would see everything laid out in front and finally after all the annoying obsticles, they would see that they were meant for each other.

"So why didn't you?" Randy asked pulling John from his revalation, Randy just answered his own question, people kept interruping.

"Because Raven came in and demanded who was eating her cheesecake. Speakin of Rae, heres a question, why did you give her that damn card? Everything was in front of you Randy, and with one yellow card it was gone"

"Because do you know how many times I've heard the speech? Alot, Sam. Melody. Celeste. Andy. All whores that I got over, but hearing it from Raven, I'm sorry but I can't go through that. Not with her."

"You don't even know thats what she was going to say"

"Trust me I know, if it was good she would of assured me it was good"

"That don't make sense"

"It does so" Randy pouted, he knew it didn't but if he could delay the pain then thats what he was gonna do.

"So you're just gonna turn off your love for her?"

"I'm gonna try." Randy shrugged "I've been hiding love for her since I was twelve, I think a little more ain't gonna hurt. Besides, say if she did love me, we can't do anything because of that card"

John ran his hands over his face, "Classic Randy right there, not only do you shut the door, you burn down the room as well. Well done, by the way"

"I'm sorry, while I'm up here relaxing, you're doing what to get to Iziah? Oh right, nothing"

"That is different and you know it. You and Raven feel the same way but your just denying it, I have no clue how Iziah feels, I could be right in saying that she don't want me to be anymore than a friend"

"And you would be so wrong" Iziah whispered tip-toeing away from the door. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, ok she did but only because she was bored, she figured she would either hear one out of two things, either blatant guy talk about women they have fucked, or John and Randy fucking, neither was true much to her delight, what she got was far more inviting. When she was a safe distance away from their room and couldn't be snapped for eavesdropping, she marched straight to her sisters room and yanked her off the bed.

"What the hell?" Raven took her arm back, a needle peircing through her finger. Trust Iziah to over look the fact that she was trying to sew. "I am trying to sew"

Iziah dropped her arm and stared a hole right through her twin. "You can sew later. Right now, you are going up those stairs to tell Randal three things, A) Stop being a jerk, B) Stop assuming things because it only highlights the point that men are idiots and C) You love him."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Raven asked sitting back down and going on with her sewing, right now her cushion was far more important.

Iziah rolled her eyes making her sister look at her again "Because I just over heard their conversation, he loves you and you love him, so stop being retarded and go and tell him. Maybe, just _maybe_ she'll stop screaming"

"Who's screamin?"

"I don't know" Iziah pursed her lips in wonder, "I just have the feeling a hot middle-aged woman wants to scream in frustration at our stupidity, and you know I agree with her, we're being idiots and we all know how I feel about idiots"

Raven just gave her sister that look, the one reserved specially for Iziah, it was plain and simple really _WTF_, Iziah as always kept on her point, "Seriously she wants to punch us and I for one would let her, I mean we are acting retarded, so here's an idea. Stop it"

Raven shook her head and pulled her cushion back up "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have more important things to do, like sewing this cushion, re-arranging my flowers and doing my nails. Counting the dots on my ceiling and painting my toe-nails, answering emails and sorting out my underwear drawer. See Izzy, so much to do"

"Fine I'm going to find her"

"Who?"

"The woman screaming in frustration at your stupidity, hopefully she punches you hard, right in the boob. And to think you could of avoided it all Rae, by going up the stairs and talking to Randy. Well I'll see you when I find her"

"Wait,"

Iziah halted her movements and turned back to her sister,

"Did he really say that he still loves me?"

"Yeah, he's gonna try and turn it off and we all know whats gonna happen when he finds how to do that. Lets just say there will ass, blood and guts everywhere."

"And while I'm telling Randy the truth, what are you doing?"

Iziah pursed her lips again "I don't know" She finally said, "But I know one thing for sure, you were wrong, I'm not in love with the mere idea of John, I'm in love with John. And somehow, some way, he's gonna know that. But for right now, I'm gonna watch a movie, it can wait til tomorrow"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I have a headache, and you know how I am with new information. Remember when I took that home- wine making course and I forgot how to drive"

"Thats because you were drunk"

"And how" Iziah grinned, "Look don't worry about my problem, I'll sort that when I can, worry about your own problems and if you don't take care of it then I'm gonna find the hot woman and let her punch you, hopefully she punches the stupid right outta you"

"After I've done all I had to do then I'll talk to Randy, now let me sew my cushion in peace"

Iziah rolled her eyes, muttering all the way out of the garage "Oh hot woman come and find us, punch the stupid right outta her, don't worry about me, I'll deal to John when I can. Oh thats gonna be ever so much fun!"

**A/N Girl you know who you are, hopefully you don't mind! **


	20. Little bit of teasing

**A/N **I hope this makes sense, it does to me. Enjoy! AND sadly updates will be a little slower these days as I'm due back at work but I promise they will keep coming! Onwards!

**Chapter 20 Little bit of teasing ends with a follow through**

Raven decided that Iziah and her screaming woman had a point, she was being stupid, it was obvious that she and Randy loved each other but two of them too cowardly to say anything, well to save any more stupidity and her boobs from being jabbed, she marched up the stairs to talk to Randy. She had no idea what she was going to say or even do but she figured that her blunt honesty would work or at least help. Her fist was raised to knock but in mid-air she stopped, his aroused grunts pounded in her ears. Little sparks rang through her body, she wasn't even sure why but instead of knocking or jumping to the wrong conclusion, Raven instead just listened for a few more seconds. It was her house, she had the right to stand anywhere she wanted and right now she wanted to stand outside this particular door and listen to the delighted moans, when she couldn't stand it anymore, Raven silently nudged the door open, Randy was too stuck in his own fantasy to notice the door open. Her eyes bulged when she saw what Randy was doing, his hand stroking over the clothed bulge, his eyes shut as the fanatsy ran through his head. He kept rubbing, working himself up, more grunts spilling from his mouth. She just stood there, watching him stroke himself pushing himself to the edge. Little bursts of arousal grasped her body, pulling her into such bliss she wasn't even sure it could be like this. Badly she wanted to go over, badly she wanted to help him and have it end the only way it should, but for a moment all she did was watch, just watching that hand stroke idly,his dick practically begging to be set loose from his jeans, if it wasn't for the pounding footsteps up the stairs she would of gone in and helped him like any good friend. Raven quickly made her way away from the door un-aware that Randy noticed it was open, instead Raven kept on her way until she banged into John.

"Thought you were sewing cushions?" John asked his clothing dripping wet, Raven raised an eyebrow making John answer that question first, "Oh your sister decided she was hot, so she threw water at me"

"Right" Raven started down the stairs before stopping, a thought coming to her. "Oh John, could you and Izzy do me a favour tonight"

"Sure, whats thats?"

Raven looked at her watch doing some kind of weird maths that only she could understand, "About seven-ish, do not under any circumstance come near my room, I will be busy and we would thank you not to interrupt, getting interrupted is really startin to piss me off and my breasts do not need to be punched,"

"Right." John shook his head at her weirdness before going up to get changed.

As if he knew, at exactly seven on the dot, Randy knocked on Raven's door, he had a plan and it was simple. Tell her everything and with any luck end the night with mind blowing sex, hopefully this time when he came it wouldn't be in his own hand.

"Come in!"

When Randy walked in, she was lying on her back reading a book, even that simple pose made the excitement start. "Hey Rae, can we talk?"

Raven put down her book and scooted closer to him, "Sure, what about?"

He looked at her evenly, hopefully with all cold ice gone. "I know you saw me"

"Saw you what?"

She was playing games again and Randy wasn't sure if he could handle it, but keeping his patience he went on. "Don't do that Rae, I know you saw me, you saw what I was doing"

Raven got up and stretched her tiny arms up in the air, "I don't know what you're talkin about Randy, really." She stopped and looked at him "Anyways I'm gonna have a shower and I need you to do me a favour"

"Raven" "Randal, please this is important!"

He sighed shaking his head, "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

She took his wrist and looked at his watch, he seemed to have a thing about watches, he always tended to wear one, it was weird, not that she could talk.

"I need you to come and get me out in exactly ten minutes, not a moment before"

"If I do, will you let me talk to you without interrpting?"

Raven nodded "Yes. Remember ten minutes, exactly"

Randy kept looking at his watch, only one more minute and then all the words he needed to say were gonna come out. His body started to shake with nervous anticipation, thirty seconds and Raven would be his, Randy was just surprised that he could wait this long, then again he had been waiting for twenty-odd years, another ten minutes wasn't gonna kill him. Right after ten minutes had ended, he tapped on the door.

"Rae, its been ten minutes!"

"Already? Damn that was fast!" Raven called out, shutting off the water. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come in here, I need you to sit under the towel rack"

"Why?"

He heard her sigh of inpatience, "Just do it, I've got somethin to show you, and you can only see it if your sittin under the towel rack."

Shaking his head at the weirdness that only Raven could display, he opened the bathroom door. Steam flooded his system, in an instant he was warm, doing as he was told he took a seat under the towel rack. At least Raven had put a soft towel on the ceramic tiles so he wouldn't be too un-comfy. Randy looked forward, all he could see was the fogged up shower door, so far that was the only thing blocking him from seeing Raven naked and wet.

"Randy?"

"Yeah"

"Are you under the towel rack?"

"Yes Raven"

Raven slid the door back with her foot and sitting on the floor right in front of him was her naked, wet body. Randy got the perfect view of everything, her full breasts sitting proudly on her chest, her legs bent at the knees so that glorious centre was poking right out at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, all over her was scoured by his eyes, taken in and stored to memory.

"Raven" He could barely get it out as she sat there, smiling warmly, proud that he was pleased with what he saw.

"I saw you, thought maybe I owed you one, however you know where the door is."

Randy got up and went to the door, sliding the lock on, he sat back down under the towel rack. No one was going to stop this, no one. All the heat went straight to his jeans, leaning back he waved a hand at her "Proceed"

Raven lent back against the shower wall, shutting her eyes she let herself go. Randy could only watch the pleasing image, her hands trailing to her breasts, cupping them softly letting out little grunts. Her fingers pulling and twisting her nipples until they hardened and jutted off her breasts like bullets. Raven enjoyed the sensations she let herself feel, it was different than usual, knowing that Randy was watching and taking it in, getting hard from it just made it better, even if she was slightly nervous. Raven slid a hand down between her legs, running two fingers up the lips, opening herself to him and only him. Randy kept watching, his body only getting harder and hotter, his jeans were already straining but seeing her slowly dip a finger into that wetness, ooze jumped from his body. Raven let out a pleased moan, adding another finger to her dripping body. They weren't her fingers, in her mind they were Randy's and he was the one pushing her to the edge. He couldn't take watching anymore, his dick was straining and leaking, he needed a release. Snaking a hand down that hard bulge jumped with anticipation, Randy was throbbing and release was the only way to stop it.

"Are you hard?"

"Yes"

Raven opened her eyes, she was close but the edge could wait. Her legs shook but somehow she managed to get up and make it over to him, she was only thankful that the towel rack was up high so at least hitting it wasn't an option. Kneeling down in front of him, her hands undid his belt, pulling those buttons open. Snaking a hand inside, she stroked up the hard lenth, her thumb mashing softly against the tip. Juice dribbled down making Randy inhale deeply, her hand was softer than he thought, it was like silk sliding up down the thick lenth. Raven pulled her hand away and pulled until he had nothing on but a shirt, easily that was taken away and the two of them were naked on the bathroom floor. Raven lowered her mouth, the tip running across her lips. Randy uttered a groan, he wasn't sure how much longer he could make this last, seeing her naked and touching herself, combined with her pretty hot mouth taking him in deep throat, it was becoming more and more difficult to control. Randy pushed her head away softly making Raven look at him in confusion, surely her dick-sucking skills weren't that bad were they? Randy pulled his body up, taking her in his arms until she was right up against the wall, "I have to fuck you now"

Randy pushed inside her, the walls clamping around him like a wet vice. Her body crushed into the wall but the pain in her back was nothing compared to the pleasure of having Randy pound inside her. Her fingers crushed his skin, sweeping and gauging as he pushed, taking them both to the edge. Randy claimed her lips in feirce passion, his tongue snaking deep into her mouth. Raven let out pleased groan after pleased groan, every hard shove, that dick diving after her soul let the pleasure flood her entire body. Randy couldn't hold back any longer, he tried but that tight wetness wrapped around him just made him lose it. He pushed inside body in one hard thrust, empyting everything inside her. Raven tightened, feeling him come un-done and inside her only made the orgasmic bliss explode again. She clung to Randy as the bliss slowly exited their system. They looked at each other, icy blue and ashy silver just staring at each other, waiting for the next move. Randy had no idea where it came from but before he knew it, that evil yellow get out of jail free card was in his face. Taking it the anger evaporated instantly, it wasn't what he thought. _I love you Randy. If you love me, take me to bed I'm cold. _

Randy couldn't help but let out a chuckle, picking Raven back up he headed back to her bed, where it would be a lot warmer.

Randy lay on top of Raven, sliding deep inside her slowly, just feeling every inch of her constict and release around his hard cock. His hands entwined in her's keeping them pinned to the matress, Raven slowly moved her hips to meet him, this was just as good as the bathroom, it was like the ice had broken and everything that needed to be said had already been said and now they could just enjoy it. Randy dipped his lips to her's sweetly, just tasting the sweetness out those pouty lips. He kept moving his hips pushing her over the edge slowly yet surely. Raven shut her eyes and just let the reality take her, she knew it was real because her lower back was still ushering a little bit pain. It didn't matter to her because feeling Randy pulsate and slide within her took away any pain.

"Say it again" Randy whispered looking at those eyes halting all movements for a moment.

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you" Raven pushed her hips into him making him let out a pleased moan. "Now you say it"

"I love you Raven" He kissed her, his lips lingering longer his hips moving again. "I love you" Randy whispered against her lips, her hands sliding out from his and trailing light patterns over his tattooed arms. Randy took her lips again needing to feel them against him as he pushed onwards to heaven. Raven couldn't help but fall again, the intense white hot pleasure was becoming too much. Randy moved a little faster, hard yet soft, this truely was love-making at its best. They fell asleep entwined in each others arms, uttering the words that should of been said twenty-odd years ago.

**A/N How was that? LOL**


	21. Leave you hanging

**A/N **I know you guys really want the John/Iziah chapter, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer, not too much longer I promise! Onwards!

**Chapter 21 Leave you hanging**

Randy rolled over in the comfy bed never wanting to leave, it was simply too inviting to get out of. Against his will he opened his eyes to find steel grey, wide-eyed staring back at him. Randy jumped, knowing that it wasn't Raven but for some reason, her sister.

"Dude, don't do that"

"Thats nice, I thought something had happened to you." Iziah gave him the best pouty look she could muster.

"Um Izzy, could you slide closer" Randy asked shepishly making Iziah blush and swat his arm gently.

"Oh Randal! I'm flattered but not interested"

"You're sqaushin your sister"

Iziah slid over so her sister could breathe, "Morning Rae, how did you sleep?" Iziah asked smiling broadly, slipping between Randy and Raven, she slid a tattooed arm around them, "So you're in bed together does that mean my hot woman can stop her screaming?"

"Look under the blankets and find out" Raven shot Iziah a nasty grin, in a heart beat she was off the bed like it was on fire.

"Ew!"

John was by her side in a heart beat, "Izzy, I heard you screaming in disgust, are you ok?"

Raven cuddled up in Randy's arms, her eyes staring up into his "Do you ever get the feeling that we're _too_ close?"

"So, you two in bed means what?" Iziah asked her eyes shining, John took her arm,

"Alright leave your sister alone, she probably wants to ride Randy again"

Iziah punched John in the arm, "Thats just nasty Cena,"

"No nasty is saying that he charges a dollar a ride" John laughed as they left the two alone, finally.

Randy rolled over pinning Raven back to the matress, his lips finding her's, never would one be enough. Raven pushed into his touch hoping that this could last forever.

When Raven and Randy finally came inside it was just after eleven, John and Iziah sitting at the table playing chess. John was trying to teach her how to play it properly, Iziah's version was simplier, put your king next to the other king and declare war, then pick up the two peices and smash them together until she got bored.

"Izzy you're on coffee"

"Why am I on coffee?"

"Because I don't like it when my sister wakes up next to my boyfriend, it makes me want to kill her, or make her make me a coffee"

"Gee I would love too, but I'm in the middle of a very important game of Chess"

Raven, annoyed and a little paranoid moved one of John's white peices, "There, check-mate, John wins, now my coffee"

Huffing insults Iziah went to the jug and made her sister a coffee. "So boyfriend?"

"Yeah, thats the correct term, isn't it? Have I got that wrong?"

"Are you dating?" Iziah asked obviously knowing exactly what Raven was going to say,

"No, we're courting"

The guys laughed as Iziah rolled her eyes at her sister, "By the way while you and Rand were foolin around, you got a phone call"

"From?"

"The fifties, telling me to tell you to piss off outta their era and come join us here in ours"

Raven rubbed her chin like she was thinking about it, "Hmm thats an interesting thought, here's another, shut up"

They all laughed as Raven skulled back the coffee in one gulp, "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Me and John are goin to the golf course to hit some balls."

Raven was about to open her mouth but Iziah beat her too it, "I said hit 'em, not bust 'em"

"Mind if I tag along?" Randy asked making Iziah's face light up with glee.

"Thought you'd wanna stay here and do dirty things to my sister"

"Raven can I punt her? Just a little?"

"No, but if she gives you any more lip, you may drop her with an RKO"

"I'll be good"

Twenty minutes later, Iziah, John and Randy were heading to the golf course to whack some balls, neither of them knew why they doing this possibly because it was something to do that didn't require much effort.

"John, can you grab the gear while I talk to Mr Legend-killer"

"Sure, have fun Randy" John shot him that you're-in-trouble grin.

"So Randy" Iziah started looking him the eyes the best she could, given the height difference the only way to make eye contact easier was possibly punching him down to the correct height, however Iziah didn't want to open that can of worms.

"So Iziah"

Iziah took his wrist and looked at his watch, his watch was always easier to look at seeing as how Iziah didn't wear a watch and the one she drew on needed a new battery. "Ok Randy, for the next fourty seconds we're not friends"

"Ok"

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you myself and I won't be even creative about it, I'll just take you out in the middle of the street, shoot you in the back of the head and take the consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yezir" Randy saluted her in pure John fashion, "Are we friends again?"

"Sure. Why not"

"OMG, you will not _believe_ what Raven's sister just said to me"

That evil look she shot him made him believe that he was about to combust "Oh you so funny, I mean it Randy"

"Yeah I know you do" Randy wrapped an arm around her neck, his lips brushing her hair, the gesture totally innocent. "Trust me, I don't wanna hurt her, its taken me this long just to get her, I ain't gonna throw it away"

"Good" Iziah looked to her friend again "I know that when you're on the road you get frustrated, then being around all those slutty divas and even sluttier ring-rats, I know it must be awfully tempting, so heres something to take away that temptation, if you put your dick in anything other than your own hand or my sister, its coming off and I'm gonna choke you with it. Clear?"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, he knew Iziah was deadly serious but still laughter was the only thing that came out.

"You're seriously laughin at me? Do you not remember what happened to Anton?"

"Yeah I remember. Look I'm not the one that likes to play with the Divas" Randy got out casting at John coming back to them. Iziah's face went twelve shades of horror,

"No!?"

"Yes, Sheamus cannot keep his ginger pubes to himself"

Iziah instantly relaxed, "I thought you meant" "I know who you thought I meant. You sound jealous?"

"Whores are not good enough for him"

Randy raised an eyebrow at her, "So tell me, what woman is good enough for John?"

Iziah started to go through the list of people that weren't good enough for John, her list had everything from whores to hippies to other men.

Randy smirked at her as she kept going through her list, "What you smirking at Orton?"

"Basically you're sayin the only one good enough for John, is you"

"Thank you!"

"Alright, gear is here. Iziah you hit me with club or the ball, you will be gettin an AA" John warned her, Randy stepped back and just looked at them like an outsider looking in. They seemed different, or maybe it was just him.

"So what did you two do last night?"

Iziah shrugged like it was nothing, "Watched a movie, went to bed. Nothin un-usual"

"Oh wait Izzy there was that one thing" John added in, devious screaming in his blue orbs.

"Oh yeah! I went the whole night without threatenin to hurt someone! Mainly because you were busy with my sister, but still!"

"Yeah well done Izzy we're all proud of you"

"Thank you, I'm proud of me too" Iziah gushed getting a sly wink from John.

**A/N **Ok I'll stop teasing, what happend with John and Izzy is the next chapter, yay!


	22. New hot nights

**Chapter 22 New hot nights**

_Flashback to the previous night with John/Iziah, _

"And thats Jin" Iziah flashed John a grin, while Randy was out talking to Raven about who cares what, Iziah sat with John on the lounge floor playing card games, both of them cursing themselves silently over the words that they wouldn't say. Iziah wanted to say something, she really did but this was a time where she had to be subtle and approach the subject carefully, if she blurted things out like usual then John would freak, then she would freak and no one would have a happy ending, and Lord knows Iziah really wanted a happy ending, she had that dream again last night, she was in bed and John came flying in through the window, hard and desperately needing her lips to help him through, she was the only one that could do it and he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

John stifled a very fake yawn, "Well I guess I should get to bed, its nearly" John looked at his watch and saw it was only eight o'clock. "Eight o'clock, wow thats really late"

Iziah looked to her friend, "Its like you're trying to get away from me John"

He didn't say anything, what could he say, he needed to wait for the exact right moment to bring up the taboo subject, unless he wanted to freak her out and that wouldn't exactly help anyone.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie? I have a new one that I downloaded, I mean totally obtained legally"

John let out a laugh, why did it not shock him that Iziah was, as always, breaking the law and shoving the middle finger in the face of the government. "Sure, what is it?"

Iziah shrugged, "I have no idea, I've actually forgotten what I downloaded, something with blood I think"

John got up and followed Iziah down to the basement, he only got excited tingles. He couldn't explain why but they showed up with each step he took down into the depths into the room. John settled down on one side of the bed while Iziah put the movie on,

"I'm just gonna get changed into my pjs, wanna skip through the previews for me?"

"Sure." John didn't take much notice with her getting changed, knowing Iziah it wasn't much to pay attention too anyways. At least thats what John told himself, he didn't care that slowly, layer by layer Iziah was getting naked, her curves free as the air hit her colourful skin, and then slowly, layer by layer she would be covered up again. When he looked up again his eyes nearly fell out of his head, he wasn't used to seeing her in so little, loose black shorts, they looked so much shorter on her. Iziah flopped down next to him, her black singlet riding up a little.

"So are we past the previews?"

"Indeed we are" John passed the remote to her trying like hell not to brush her skin, his fingers brushed her's and he was so sure he heard the sharp intake, she felt the fire too, it spread throughout them only making the room hotter. They settled down and watched the movie, their eyes ahead and trying not to look at each other. John took a breath inwards glad that the problem in his shorts was going away, each calming breath settled his nerves and put him at ease. Just when he thought he had it under control, Iziah lent closer to him, and the heat of her body instantly made his body react. John couldn't help it, a reaction like this never happened, but with her body millimetres from his just made him excited, excited until he had to move the blankets unless he wanted Iziah to see the tent his shorts were pitching. Iziah cast him a look, he had moved away from her until his body was almost falling off the bed. Her blankets were drifting over towards him and slowly she had no blankets and the air was clawing at her skin.

"Stop hogging my blankets" Iziah tried to pull them back but he kept them firmly over his torso not letting one inch of them go. Iziah's arm brushed against him, her face twisting into an emotion he couldn't dechipher.

"Are you _hard_?"

John didn't know if that mask was disgust or something else but now was time he bit the bullet. "I'm lying next to a very beautiful woman I'd be more worried if I wasn't hard"

"John don't be a prick" Iziah couldn't help but let a slight jab out, "If you wanted to go camping you could of just said that, no need to pitch a tent in my bed"

John gave her the most evil look he could muster making Iziah laugh again, her hand brushing his skin only made his problem worse. "Don't get testy"

"I'm glad you find it funny" John snapped at her, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but her jokes wasn't something he wanted, it was like it was just a big laugh and nothing serious could be behind it.

"John its a normal body reaction" Iziah said softly, she didn't mean to laugh but the reality was starting to shake her to the core. Taking his hand she pulled it to her chest, going under the singlet until his fingers brushed her nipple. It was already reacting, his fingers making it harder.

"See, normal"

His hand wanted to stay, it wanted to keep going but he found himself pulling away until his fingers were shouting insults at him, they didn't like being away from her skin.

"Your peircing is gone" John broke the silence, they were the first words he could think of, he wasn't even sure why.

"Yeah, I took it out, thought I would lose the sensation if I kept it in."

"I thought the same about mine, thankfully I can still feel it, now it feels even better"

Iziah raised an eyebrow at him, John wasn't one to mark his perfect body with tattoos or little bits of metal, Iziah, now that she thought about it found that was another thing she liked about him, his body was like a sculpted God, so perfect without a flaw in sight. "You don't have any pericings"

John shot her a smirk, full of deviousness, "If you say so"

Iziah's mind suddenly clicked, her eyes casting towards the problem which obviously wasn't going away, she was sure it was getting bigger and harder. "No!?"

John could only wink suggestively making Iziah smile, "Can I see it?"

Iziah didn't wait for an answer, she had to see this for herself and no one was going to stop her. Shaking hands un-zipped him and John could only watch. Slowly his shorts came down and her eyes spread with joy. His dick harder than ever, a glint of metal shining from the thick head. Iziah couldn't believe it and before she could contemplate what she was thinking she reached out for him. Her fingers grazed softly over the flesh. John couldn't help but jolt, her smooth skin felt better than anything. Iziah, lost in her own world, wrapped a hand around him and moved her hand up and down the lenth, that peice of metal hitting something inside him. John let out a grunt, everything was amplified making the touch better than anything. Iziah kept stroking, her fingers pulsing softly, her thumb rubbing the leaking head. Iziah was stuck on auto, pushing the envelope further she lowered her mouth to him. Swiping her tongue across the head another grunt exploding from his lips. Iziah loved that sound, it showed that her mouth was doing something right. Lowering further she took him in fully, pushing her tongue over all the right places. John groaned again, her studded tongue rubbing his pericing made the delicious friction multiply by the dozen. That taste of him flowed onto her tastebuds earning a grunt out of Iziah, the jolt went up his spine shaking him to the core. Iziah kept lowering her mouth, up and down making sure she hit every point of him, everywhere needed her wet mouth and studded tongue. Her hand traced light patterns over his balls and thighs, gently squeezing and pushing his pleasure over-board.

"Izzy" John pleaded, he wanted her to stop before he lost it in her mouth, but Iziah wasn't listening, for the first time ever he was glad that Iziah didn't listen. She kept pulasting over the most delicious parts of him, until her mouth was filled with the creamy taste of John, it was a lot better than she thought possible and her mouth wouldn't let go until he had finished spurting in her mouth. Iziah took her mouth back as he slipped from her mouth, "You taste good"

In a blur of movement John pushed her to her back and huddled over her, her body tightened with fear until she saw that look his clear blue eyes, whatever he was about to do it wasn't going to hurt her, John wouldn't do that to her. They just stared into the pools of the soul unable to say what was wanted. John took a chance, one that could end badly if he wasn't careful. Trailing a hand down her neck just feeling the supple skin, Iziah pushed into his touch even as he ran a hand over her belly. Iziah shut her eyes and just let his touch wash over her, John wasn't going to hurt her, he had already made the silent promise. Pushing slowly and letting her know that she could stop at anytime, he pulled her black shorts down. Just seeing that creamy middle, shaven and ready for him to touch and expeirence. Gently he probed her open until Iziah felt over exposed. Iziah didn't like this part of sex, it just wasn't something she liked, it didn't give her any pleasure. John lent down and flicked a tongue over that hard bud. Iziah jumped, in a matter of seconds John had her at that point, utmost pleasure that she had never felt. John couldn't get enough of the sugar that leaked from within her, his tongue kept sliding over her and inside the dripping hole. Iziah couldn't stop writhing, it was white hot pleasure that she had to get away from but at the same time run towards. John slid a thick finger deep inside her, pushing something deep inside her, he clamped his lips down on that bud, his tongue flicking over her clit with a vengence. His thick fingers slipping in and out creating more juice that he had to have. Iziah couldn't help it, but everything began to spin, spin in pleasing sensations that she had to have more of. John kept pushing, teasing the very insides of her until she couldn't stop it and it exploded in a warm gush of hot juice. Iziah kept moving and trying to breathe. His fingers moved harder and faster until her breathing was nothing wheezing gasps, wanting more pleasure as juice flowed again. John slowed his movements and let Iziah come down from the high that gripped her body. His movements didn't want to stop but he had no choice, he didn't want to hurt her even if she would gain more than she would lose. John ran his tongue up the centre, up her belly button and to her breasts until his mouth was on her's, sweet sensations swept her body, a kiss like this was something from fairy tales but she knew it was real, it had to be because this one sweet kiss was something she wanted and needed more of. Iziah wrapped an arm around him, needing his bulky body closer to her's, close until they moulded into one and would never part. John pulled away and settled back on his side of the bed, pain was starting to circulate in his arm, he hated it because he was back at square one. Hard and hurt, Iziah cast a look at him, hoping it was his arm and not her as a person.

"Your arm in pain John?"

John nodded a little wishing it away so he could get back to what he wanted. Iziah slid her singlet off and dropp it on the floor, sliding over his body until her tiny frame was straddled over him. As usual, Iziah didn't wait for permission, she just did whatever the hell she wanted and right now she wanted John inside her and that was going to happen.

"Izzy" John let out in a rushed joyus breath, slipping inside her felt tighter and wetter than ever, she was a second skin for him, hugging and grasping the fine pleasure points of his hard dick. Slowly trying to freeze the moment and not wanting to hurt him, she started to move her hips, allowing time to adjust them to this new situation. John grabbed her hip with one hand, trying to gain control of the bobbing, he needed it urgently so the dream wouldn't fade before he knew how it ended. Iziah started to move faster trying to control her own desire, everytime he pulsed inside her, that peirced thick head hit the ultimate spots hidden inside her, she tried to move slowly but she couldn't resist, this jabbing needed to be harder and faster. John let out his moans of approval making Iziah speed up, taking them both to the pardise waiting on the other side. She tried to stop her pleasing circuits but white hot jabbing took her harder and faster than before and she couldn't stop the pleasure exiting her system in a fresh gush of hot juice, feeling her leak down his thick cock pushed John into the abyss, spreading his seed deep inside her until nature pulled them back to reailty. Slowing down Iziah let her breath come back as he slipped from inside her, already she missed it. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his, needing to feel this so she knew that it wasn't a fantasy, it had happened. John pressed his tongue to her lips slipping inside like a wet ninja. Iziah moaned into his mouth feeling something else that she failed to notice. Her stud fished after his pulling her body further to his. His good arm closing around her, the smell and feel of her skin throbbed through his body. Iziah pulled away and slid back to her side of the bed, before sadness could reign on him, Iziah pulled the blankets over both of them and actually cuddled up into his frame, this was good but she needed him to be a lot closer, she knew that was almost impossible but something like this had never felt this good. Iziah had no idea that sex could feel that good, or even feel good period.

"You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you Cena?" Iziah whispered looking into those blue eyes and losing all track of time and sense of self-awareness.

John smiled softly his lips finding her hair, "I don't see the big deal, I am allowed peircings you know"

Iziah kissed his chest, "Best two places to have 'em Cena, I cannot remember the last time I came like that." She kissed his chest again "Well done"

"Thanks" John let out a soft chuckle as she settled her head on his chest. He cast a look to her face, her eyes shut and light air being puffed onto his bare chest.

Around three in the morning John shuffled around in her bed, trying to leave without waking her up. He thought he would be all fucked out, turns out he wasn't and when he looked to Iziah to make sure she was still asleep, his surging hormones only worked faster and harder. His dick was already begging for release but seeing her wrapped in the black sheet, bits of skin poking out and her curves hugging the satin material. Slowly, trying to keep his psycho beauty asleep, John pulled the blankets back to get out of bed.

"John?" Iziah asked sleepily, one eye opening to see what was going on, the other one refused to open.

"Go back to sleep Izzy," He said softly not able to make it sound convincing enough, he wanted her awake.

"Why are you leaving?" Iziah asked, even thick with sleep her voice still had a hint of sadness. "You can stay you know"

"I need to" John started but couldn't finish the sentence, with all the rules being broken he thought the words would be easy but they weren't. Iziah didn't want to hear it, she grabbed his good arm and pulled him with strength that he didn't see coming, his body hit the matress with a soft thump.

"You are not leaving this bed. So either go to sleep or fuck me. Your choice"

John pinned her to her back, his lips all over her skin. Iziah's eyes remained closed as she let the slow sweet poison rush over her system, John opened her legs as far as they could go and slid inside her needing to feel this before he lost his control. Iziah's eyes sprang open, that got her attention. John was already moving within her, pushing and stretching her body to paradise. She was trying to catch up, but her mind and body weren't on the same page. John moved and pounded inside her, her body feeling the pleasure before her brain had time to catch up. All she knew was she wanted the searing delicious poison to hurry up and take control of her entire body before it was too late. His mouth claimed her's and Iziah was finally given something to focus on, his forked tongue dived all around her mouth, tasting her little by little as his hips flexed and pushed her to the edge. A warm gush flowed inside her as the sweat rained down on them. John kept moving until he couldn't move anymore. The high rushed away and soon they were just two sweaty satisfyed bodies laying next to each other trying to regain precious oxygen. Iziah rolled into his arms, "If you get out now, you ain't coming back in. Choose wisely"

John kissed the top of her head, now that his problem was gone leaving her bed wasn't an option. Now all he wanted was sleep and Iziah, until morning sleep was the better option. Tomorrow he would talk about wanting Iziah. John fell back to sleep with a smile on his face, finally it was all coming together. _Finally_.

**A/N How was that? Lol**


	23. Angry at nothing

**Chapter 23 Angry at nothing**

When the three friends got back the whole house was quiet which didn't put anyone at ease.

"Raven!?" Randy called out putting his jacket on the hook, "Raven!?"

"She's outside" Iziah confirmed looking out the windows, "She's on the beam, weird she ain't done that in years"

Randy, John and Izzy trampled outside to see Raven on the beam, stretching and twirling like she was a pro gymnist, she was once until puberty had a different opinion on the subject, watching her now it was clear that she hadn't lost a beat.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Randy asked, as Raven finished her set.

Raven sat down and set her gaze on her friends, "I'm tap dancing on the moon while reciting the pledge of alligiance, what the fuck does it look like?"

"Ok, fair enough. Why are you on the beam?"  
"Because when I do my gymnastics on the roof, I fall over"

Randy was about to go on but he knew it was useless, when Raven was on that beam, her listening skills went down. He could only watch as she moved her body around the slender pole, extending and stretching in ways that shouldn't be possible. Raven flew to the end and dismounted with an extra twirl throwing her body to the heavens. They clapped for her as though she was preforming live.

"So tell me why is the beam out?" Iziah asked as Raven took a seat on the wooden decking.

Raven didn't say anything but she knew eventually she would have too. Finally she bit the bullet, "I got a phone call. From jackass"

"Why is your ex-husband calling you?" Randy growled, he had always hated her husband, at first it was pure jealousy but it went beyond that, that idiot had hurt her in ways he didn't know were even possible, no one deserved to be treated the way Raven was.

"Well apparently he just needed to tell me that he was getting married again, then I said some things and he said some things and I went surfing the net and then I got confused so I decided that maybe I needed a distraction, hence the beam"

"What did you read on the net?"

Raven went quiet again, she didn't want to say, it would only cause trouble and right now she didn't want trouble, she just wanted everything to be ok.

"Raven?" Randy pressed gently taking her hand,

"And thats our cue to exit" Iziah said standing up and grabbing John's shirt, "Lets go and leave them to have their moment."

John pulled himself up and followed Iziah inside, now they could have their moment, with any luck.

John took a seat at the kitchen counter as Iziah made the coffee, Iziah hated it when she was without coffee, coffee was her way of being able to function in the world, if she was without coffee then the world better duck and cover.

"So Iziah"

"So John" Iziah said kindly looking into those blue eyes, she loved those blue eyes and she could only wish that she could look into them forever.

"Izzy, I wanna talk to you"

"Ooh about what? The weather?"

"I want to talk about last night"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Iziah said curtly now avoiding his eyes. She knew what was coming and there was no way in hell she was going to let him do it, if he wanted to do it to random whorey divas and namelss slutty ring-rats, then so be it, but he wasn't about to do it to her.

"We have to talk about last night" John insisted, he wasn't going to let it slip so easily, not when he had it so close.

"Why? Why do we have to talk about last night?" Iziah finally met his eyes but before John could say anything, Iziah, red faced, exploded. "Look I know what you're gonna say and I don't wanna hear it, its the only way we'll still be friends because if you stand there and tell me that last night was a mistake and it shouldn't of happened then I swear to God I will kill you. I don't want to hear that I was nothing but a sex toy to you, if you wanna do that to sluts then you have at it but I refuse to let you do it to me" Iziah took a breath and looked to him clearly wounded "Why you would do that to me of all people is heart-breaking John, but I guess I can't blame you, thats who you are and I could never be something more to you, no I'm just another random girl on your bed post so thank you very much for that"

Iziah took her cup and stomped down the basement stairs, leaving John to wonder what the hell what was going on. His simple idea of what he wanted had suddenly blown into something it wasn't.

He left her for a moment, gathering himself before he trampled to the psycho's lair. Gaining his courage, John tapped on the door, waiting for her harsh words to fly at him. They didn't come which only worried him more. He whipped the door open and carefully made his journey down the creaking stairs, calling her name. When he found her she was in the other half of the basement throwing darts at the dart board, his picture the new bullseye. John didn't like the other half of her bedroom, so white and clinical, it reminded him of a torture basement, but for Iziah he was willing to step into it and risk harm.

"Did you want something other than to rip my heart out" Iziah snapped coldly not looking at him but throwing more darts at his face, He could only be thankful that it was only a picture.

"Your angry"

"Wow your super hero powers are amazin" Iziah bit out sarcastically finally turning to face him "Don't waste your powers on me Cena, go! Save the world!"

"Iziah do you even know why your angry?" John asked softly plonking himself on the cold steel table in the centre of the room.

"So not only am I random whore, I'm also stupid. You of all people should know that I'm neither slutty nor stupid."

"Iziah I still want to talk about last night" John said simply, badly he wanted to take the darts off her, he would feel a little bit safer if she had no weapons in her hands.

That icy glare only shot coldness through his spine, paranoid thoughts errupting like a hot volcano, maybe she didn't want more and was accusing him of being the jerk so she could get away scott-free. He doubted it but still the thought nagged his brain.

"Fine. I'll let you recite your speech, after all you have to keep it fresh so you don't get rusty"

"Ok, stop it" John finally came to the end of his pateince, he was in trouble and he didn't even do anything wrong, and he wasn't about too but already she had condemmed him to death. "Would you just let me say what I want to say,"

Iziah put the darts down and folded her arms over her busty chest, "Fine, I'm listening"

"Last night was amazing" "But it was only a one-off, a mistake that shouldn't of happened?" Iziah cut in before she could stop it.

"Let me finish! Your already excuting me when you haven't even heard me out"

"Sorry. Do go on"

"Last night was amazing, and I don't know about you but lately I've been thinkin that maybe you mean more to me than anyone ever has"

"What?" Iziah could hardly believe it, he wasn't setting her free, he was trying to keep her.

John took a deep breath and looked to her eyes, searching for a sign that she wanted him. "Think about it, we're all close but me and you, well we have a deeper bond that can't be broken. Most of my life, the biggest moments always include you, I thought it was nothing but now that I think about it, its clearer than ever. I'm in love with you, I couldn't picture life without you in it." John got off the table and looked to her face, "Thats what I wanted to say about last night. I want to give _this_ a chance, I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life but if you don't want to try then I guess I can't make you"

Iziah didn't say anything, John had always been the one to wear his heart on his sleeve but even this was blunt even for him. He wanted a relationship with her, more than a friendship, more than sex, just more of her in general.

"Anyways thats all I wanted to say" John went to her and kissed her cheek, his lips cool on her skin. She was still in her stunned shock, the words wouldn't form and before she knew it John was heading back upstairs, his heart cracking with each step. Iziah didn't say yes or no, he could only wait for her to come round. He could only hope thats what happened, he wasn't sure if he would survive if she said no.


	24. When the words come

**Chapter 24 When the words come**

Iziah paced her basement mumbling the words over and over, she could do this, it was all about getting John down here and telling him to his face. She had to say it because if she didn't then he would leave and he would never know how she felt and she could never look herself in the mirror again if he left without knowing.

"John! Can you come down here?!" Iziah shouted, she had spent the last three hours avoiding him and kicking him out whenever he tried to made contact, now that she was ready she hoped he would come down.

"Why!?"

"Theres something I have to tell you, and you need to be down here"

She heard him let out that annoyed grunt, he had already tried to speak to her but he was dismissed every time. But that was Iziah all over, dismissed until she called for you. He came down the steps to find the room coated in darkness, that didn't put him at ease, darkness usually represented evilness, and it didn't help that it was Iziah's room.

"Izzy?" John couldn't get his eyes to adjust, he tried but the darkness wouldn't settle. Or maybe that was his nerves. Soft lips pressed to his and he no longer wished to see, just feeling her soft lips was enough. Her tongue slid into his mouth, the two bolts coming together and creating even more heated friction. Iziah pulled away far too soon for his liking, but at least the lights came on and he could finally see what was waiting for him. His eyes searched down her body, wrapped in black lacy lingerie, hugging her body like a second skin. He couldn't help the reaction, his spine started to tingle and his lips began to shake. Right in front of him, her hands un-clapsed her bra until it fell to the floor, her nipples catching the harsh air until they had no choice but to rise. Her hands reached for him, pulling him closer until his body was against her's. Lips moulded together causing the shaking and stirring that couldn't be stopped. He pulled her legs up until they were wrapped around his waist, John couldn't explain how he did it but all that mattered was Iziah was in his arms, her lips washing over his with heated urgency. He couldn't hold her for long and when her feet reached the floor she pulled her lips away, taking his good hand she pulled him towards the bed. His frame just resting over her's, bodies writhing needing more touching and carress. John slid his lips to her neck, licking and nipping until that aroused groan spilt out from her vocal chords. His tongue bit a blazing trail down her neck to the valley between her breasts, her chest rising and falling with great need. Taking a perfect pink nipple into his mouth he only got harder when her hands stroked his head, her lips pushing out arousal at every turn. John kept licking and sucking, his tongue only serving as more fuel to the fire. Iziah needed more, more of everything, what he was giving out right now wasn't nearly enough for her liking. When his lips finally continued on their way down, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to remove the lace, it just looked perfect on her skin, like it was meant to be there. Iziah raised her hips inpatiently, his feelings were not important right now, the only thing that mattered was getting that lump of hard meet from his shorts to inside her, everything after that can wait.

"John" Iziah pushed out, his fingers whipping over the lace softly on driving her crazier, sensing her desire he let her have the victory, it would be good for him anyways so why not let her win. When she was fully naked, John had to stop himself from jumping on her, it would only cause pain, for him and her. Iziah's eyes expanded when John pulled away his clothing, she wanted to help but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could, she only watched as the God was slowly un-leashed for her too see. That metal glinting proudly,

"Its real" Iziah breathed her silver orbs not leaving the hard oozing dick before her eyes. Iziah didn't know why but John having a tongue stud and a dick stud just seemed weird, but there it was right in front of her. John managed to lie back on her, in the most comfortable way he could, the pain would start soon but before it did he was gonna go to heaven first. Iziah spread her legs as wide as she could, little cracks errupting in her eardrums, they were soon forgotten when that hard thick lenth dived inside her, hitting every pleasing point on the way. He could only move slowly, it was the only way that he avoided the pain but it didn't seem to matter to Izzy, his slow pace was just as good, feeling his body heat that close to her only made the funky sensations double, double and want more. Iziah pushed her hips to meet him only pulling arousal from deep inside their souls. He couldn't last much longer, everything was pulling at him and the more he tried to hold on the harder it became. Over coming the pain he began to move faster until he was pretty sure he was hurting her, it didn't seem to matter to Izzy, that hard pace only made her scream don't stop at the top of her lungs. She tightened around him for the third time and this time when she went to heaven John came with her. Their bodies becoming one for a split second in time. When the circuits stopped they were forced back to reality and clear blue stared into icy silver.

"Iziah" "John, please don't go" It came out hurt and wounded, like he was already at the door and bragging about him leaving her alone forever.

"I'm not going anywhere but I think I should get off you" He got off her and pulled the clothing back on, Iziah opted for staying naked, against her will a stray tear ran down her face. His soft thumb wiped it away,

"I'm not going anywhere" He said softly, he didn't have to hear it because looking into her eyes he saw the truth, the attraction and hopes at more wasn't just one way, she wanted to try or at least try to try.

"I want everything you said, well except the damn bird, I don't want that"

"Bird is apart of the package Izzy" John said softly that dimpled grin making her heart fire up with happiness.

"Fine, I'll take the damn bird but I probably will rattle its cage, alot"

John took her lips again, softly and lingering before pulling away and looking into those deep ashy pools. "Are we trying for the whole hog, because random hot one night stands isn't something I can do, at least not with you"

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

John stroked her face, "Your too good to be used just for sex, you have so many good qualities its hard to name them all."

Iziah let out a smile, "I know what you mean, I don't think I could handle being nothing but a sex toy"

He kissed her forehead, "You are a sex toy, but your also my girlfriend, my best friend and that girl that annoys the hell outta me, the point is your everything good and bad and I want it all"

"That is the most fucked up, confusing thing you have ever said to me, well except that time you smoked all my weed then accused me of not looking after my larva lamp because it was flowing too slowly"

John crashed down on her again, he would never get enough of his body resting on her's, those eyes looking into the soul. "It was flowing too slowly, I still say we should of put it in the microwave"

"I'll put you in the microwave"

"I'm hot enough thank you"

Iziah pushed her body up into his "Yes. Yes you are"

"Whats going on down there!? All I can hear is random giggling!" Raven shouted down, now she was just being nosy now that her own confusion was taken care of.

"We're talkin about larva lamps and the microwave!"

"You stay the hell away from my microwave!"

"Ok!" Iziah giggled as John went back to something more constructive, kissing and licking her neck. When he pulled away, all he felt was warmth, those eyes boring into his was something he would never tire of. Iziah forced him onto his back until her body was resting on his, John didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfy with, but it was too good to resist, he wanted those perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna go" Iziah said softly her eyes moulding into his.

"Go where?"

"My mouth wants to be re-introduced to your cock, which is weird, my mouth usually hates cock"

"Hurry before it explodes," John teased as Iziah travelled down his body again, now he regretted getting dressed. Iziah made quick work of his shorts. Soft kisses planted up his thighs, he was getting harder and harder by the second, her teasing lips only serving as more desire to have her. Have her and never let her go. By the time her lips kissed the leaking tip, John was struggling to hold back, his desire to jump over the edge only got harder to control, her lips pushed down lightly clamping and releasing the sensitive organ. Iziah pushed herself down until she was practically gagging, that didn't matter, all that mattered was that sweet taste that oozed from him, she needed more of it and she needed it now. Iziah kept sucking to hearts content wondering why she hated doing this in the first place, she had so much power over him right now. John kept gasping and writhing, begging for the end. Sticking her tongue in that little slit, John almost bolted off the bed. Iziah kept going, her mouth sucking down, her lips clamping, her fingers stroking over heated skin, it was just too much at that moment and before he could even warn her, creamy sweetness hit the back of her throat. It took her a second to realise what was going on but she got it and swallowed it all down like a good girl. John pulled her until she was resting back on his frame, never would he let her go again, it took him twenty-seven years to see what was right in front of his face. His perfect girl, the one he dreamed of and yearned for was Iziah. He would spend every day making her see that.

"I know I didn't say the words John" Iziah said softly her head on his chest, his heart thumping so loud and fast anyone would think that she just ripped it out.

"You don't have too, I get it"

"Of course you do, your the only one that does"


	25. I want to believe

**Chapter 25 I want to believe**

As soon as Iziah and John were inside, Randy took Raven's hand and made those silver orbs look at him. "Whats got you so confused?"

"Nothin" She said timidly taking her hand back, she couldn't do this, not when she had everything going for her. Randy took her hand again, not wanting to let this go. For the first time in years, Randy was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy, of course Raven and Iziah always bought that out in him, they were the only girls to gain his attention and care.

"Rae, you can tell me, you know that" Randy said gently not liking how quiet and shaky she suddenly got. Whatever she had seen on the net had really gotten to her.

"I just read some stuff about you, and I can't help but think I'm the next woman on your hit list and I know you wouldn't do that to me but the paranoia tells me that you would and I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it"

Randy took her chin and kissed her lips softly, "Yes you are being paranoid, you know that deep down I would never hurt you"

She knew that deep down, Randy would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, he was the one that wouldn't break her heart. No matter how many ex's said different. Raven pulled away and just stared into those icy blue orbs, for a moment in time they were soft and filled with love, love reserved just for her, love that even her sister didn't have.

"Hey do you wanna come into the woods with me?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at her, the woods surrounding the backyard hadn't been used in ages, at least not by him or John. It was where the girls did all their target practice. "I'm a little scared to go in there with you now, I'm weary that your gonna shoot me in the back"

Raven giggled, her thumb touching his cheek, "I would shoot you in the face Orton, you know that"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, taking her hand he pulled her to her feet. "I have a better idea, one where no one will get shot"

Raven giggled as they trailed across the lawn and into one of her black cars. Raven laid down on the back seat leather, Randy's lips soon attached to hers, how they both fit in the back seat Raven had no idea but they both laid there kissing and touching skin. Randy moved and slammed the door shut making Raven giggle again. His lips going back to her's with urgent need, the effects of her kiss was still evident in his jeans. Raven let out a deep groan as he pushed his hips into her. Raven got the tingles, starting from the core and shaking up her entire body until it spilled from her vocal chords. Fingers grazed skin as Raven dragged his shirt up, the heat was getting worse, he managed to pull it up not caring where it landed. His lips pushed her's back down until her head was resting against the cold leather. Shuffling and a lot of skill allowed another groan to slip from Randy's thin lips, freedom from his jeans had never felt so good. With only a tiny bit of shuffling and annoying barriers, Randy finally got what he was craving for, that tight wetness, closing and releasing around his throbbing cock. His lips captured her's again as they moved together, the space was tiny and the movement couldn't be anything but hard and fast, but it didn't matter, his hips snapping and pushing inside her made it feel like they were in a comfortable bed with soft candles. That deep groan from her lips fuelled him to snap and grind faster, skin being grazed and lips kissing any body part available. Randy kept pushing until he felt her body tense up, he put a hand over her mouth to stop the loud scream, her tongue swiped over his palm, even that made him hornier and his hips snapped harder and that caused another hot flow of juices from her. Randy gave a few final thrusts until neither of them could move again. For a while they just lay on top of each other, eyes looking into eyes and even though her paranoia was far from over, right now she knew that she was right, Randy had spent so long getting to her, he wasn't going to mess it up now. Raven let out a giggle as his soft sweaty fingers sloped down her cheek.

"Whats so funny?"

"I was wondering why I had a sore head, now I know why"

Randy looked at them properly and realised that for every time he snapped his hips, Raven donged her head on the car door.

Randy kissed her lips softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Raven just gave him that smile, her worries would come back but for right now she would believe in the fantasy, believe it with all her heart. "Its ok although next time its your head I'm banging"

Randy lent down and took her lips softly, trying to tell her through his lips that he wouldn't be like the other guys, he wasn't going to do what they did and despite how he treated other girls, there was no way in hell he would put her through that, he would spend forever proving that he loved her, her friendship alone was worth the effort, her love well it was something he wanted no matter what even if that meant dealing with paranoid issues. Randy shuffled around again so they were decent and she was lying on top of him, her weight on his made no difference.

"So are you still confused Rae?"

"No, but"

"But?" Randy prompted ready to clear her mind of any and all doubt.

"I want to believe but people, mainly men, have this sick desire to put me through pain, they think its funny to watch me burn, which is really mean but I guess I deserve it"

"You do not deserve it and I will not do that to you, you know me Raven. I would never hurt you. Apart from the occasional bump on the head but thats all for a pleasurable experience"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Alright but next time I get to be on top and you'll be the one knockin his head against the door"

Randy kissed her smooth skin, "I guess thats fair"

Raven lay down, her ear pressing against his heart beat, for right now she could close her eyes and thoroughly believe that this was the real thing, Randy loved her and for right now that would do. She didn't want to think it or say it outloud but she hoped that if Randy was that guy to cheat on her repeatedly like her ex-husband, she could hope that it wouldn't be a whore or at least he would be better at hiding it. Randy watched her close her eyes and soon enough his eyes shut too, a smile on his lips. Cramped in a car with a heavying weight drapped across his chest was exactly where he wanted to be. Nothing could change that.


	26. Little signs

**Chapter 26 Little signs**

Iziah sighed wistfully as her eyes scoured over the photo album, John and Randy had long gone leaving her confused and ? She wasn't sure what the other feeling was, but she didn't like it. While Raven was at work, she sat by herself on the couch with her blanket just looking at the happy memories that were etched in photography. Since he said they had a special bond, she found herself going through album after album looking for the evidence, little smiles would come to her usually dark face, the evidence was right in front of her. They were eight and were celebrating Randy's ninth birthday (Randy being a few months older than the rest of them) All four of them were in the picture smiling and posing, but she noticed that she and John were right next to each other. Nine and getting ready for the school play, she and John in costume right next to each other. Halloween, right next to each other, John as a ghost, Iziah as a deadly angel. Christamas opening their presents next to each other wearing Santa hats. Prom, all done up next to each other, remembering that day, it was just more evidence, John had only asked one girl, her and thinking back, she now recalled the tint in his cheeks, the hope in his blue eyes. John really wanted her to say yes, at the time she thought nothing of it but memory can point things out even nearly twenty years on. She wasn't looking forward to the night, she wasn't prom sorta gal, but John had gone out of his way to make it the best night possible, and as much as she hated to admit it, but she really enjoyed the prom more than she thought she would. It was one of the few memories that she would remember no matter what. Iziah closed the album, a little saddened that she hadn't said the words. She wanted too but she just couldn't let them come, she wasn't even sure why. Fear? Paranoia? Weakness?

"Damn annoying people and there stupid words" Iziah snapped bitterly at herself, those damn words fucked her off more than anything. As if he knew, John called her making her phone vibrate with impatience against her thigh. She didn't even bother checking the ID, she was too frustrated with those evil words that she just couldn't say.

"What? I'm busy agonizing over people and their words"

He let out that laugh that made her regret her tone, John was the only man to do that, his voice would make her feel things she hadn't felt in what seemed forever. "Anythin in particular or just the english dictionary?"

She couldn't help but smile, "You know how I feel about the dictionary Cena, book of God my ass"

"You're right and I won't mention that evil book again. So other than that, how are you?"

"Good, just looking through the photo album, so many great memories"

He let out a sigh of nothing but utter love, so many times they had looked it over and recounted the happy times. "We did have some great times, member that night we broke into the zoo?"

"Yeah that was weird but at least I got to see my penguins, I love penguins"

"I know that, you also love lions, tigers and bears, oh my"

"So funny Dorothy"

"Would that make you Toto?"

"I'll be anyone you want me to be"

That smile pressed itself to her face again, "John, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever Randy told you, he's lying, I am wearing pants"

Iziah giggled, taking note to ask Randy about that, when he was done having skype sex with her sister of course. "I wanted to ask, you know how we took photos?"

"I seem to recall a flashing every now and then"

"Its weird, we're always next to each other, in every photo we're side by side, its like we're attached at the hip"

"Certainly would of made ten minutes ago alot easier"

"What did you do ten minutes ago?"

"Jerked off a little, wasn't doing much for me, then I thought of you and bam, cum came shootin outta me like a cannon, it felt great"

"I'm glad I could help"

"But seriously, now that you mention it, I guess it does seem weird but all I remember is, I wanna be next to Izzy and if Randy gets in the way, I'm rip his arm off"

"I kinda thought that too." Iziah let out a little wistful sigh "Can I tell you something but you have to promise me you won't laugh, remember Cena, I know where to find you"

He promised he wouldn't laugh, he wouldn't anyway because he could tell from the hitch in her throat that this was going to be a little difficult to get out.

"Do you remember when we were thirteen, and you kissed me"

Of course he remembered it, ever since that night in her basement where his peircing got revealed, he had been scouring his memory for any early indicators that Iziah liked him, that innocent kiss at the tender age instantly floated into his brain.

"Yeah I remember it, why?" He tried to sound casual but the mere thought of it only made his spent cock start working again.

Iziah let out that hitched breath again, she couldn't help the sigh of hurt, he was dismissing it as though it was nothing. "No reason, I just remember really liking it, I wanted to sit with you forever and have you kiss me." Another painfilled sigh "And then you came over the next week with that prissy whore Julie, it was the first time I ever felt pure heart-breaking jealousy. It hurt knowing that she was the only one you would be kissing"

"I really liked it too, it bought about the same feeling I'm feeling right now"

"Which is?"

"Hard"

"Really?" A heat flushed in her system, she couldn't help it, no one not even her ex had bought a flushing hot stream like John did. The circuits flashed so hard and fast she was pretty sure that she was leaving a wet patch against the couch.

"Gimme a second"

He fumbled around leaving her to gasp in anticipation, her phone buzzed again with a message. Pulling the phone away for a moment, she opened the message, John naked laid out like a delcious peice of man-meat. So hard and ready for her, she even tried to put her fingers through the screen to touch but as always not close enough.

"You're a tease Cena" Iziah giggled shuffling round trying not get any wetter but that was hard given the image she just recieved.

"Your turn" That sexy purr gave her the confidence to re-arrange herself so she could send him a steamy picture. She had no idea if the picture turned out as gold, she just shoved the phone under her skirt and the clicked the ok button.

"Did you get it?" Izzy asked hopefully, she just hoped it was ok. Photography had never been her strong point. Pictures seemed to bore her, except right now, now she loved photography.

"Yeah, I got it. Please don't send anymore Izzy"

"Why? It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Send anymore and that cannon is gonna be re-started"

Iziah couldn't help but giggle, she really wanted to see that. "Whatchu gigglin at?"

Raven suddenly asked coming inside, Iziah quickly shut off her phone, accidentally cutting John off. She really didn't want her sister to know what they were doing, all the words that Raven would say just didn't want to meet Iziah's ears. Iziah jumped off the couch like an action hero and trampled downstairs leaving Raven a little puzzled.

"Bet she's havin phone sex" Raven mused to herself.


	27. Confused

**Chapter 27 Confusion**

Around half eleven Randy got offline after talking to Raven, he was more than a little surprised at how things had ended. He always thought that taking the next step with his best friend would just end badly, nothing was good forever, he knew that. But this seemed like it would last, or at least out weigh the bad. Though there was no sex involved, he spent the night chatting to her about things that didn't really matter in the end, unlike other women, the words that came from her mouth were just as good as what was between her legs. Spending the night talking to Raven and being somewhat normal, did more good than he realised. He was meant to go out with John, but apparently he was busy, so Randy went to his room and waited impatiently for Raven to finish work, he swore that time was slowing down, just to mock him and annoy him. Randy made sure everything was set for tomorrow before stripping down and flopping into bed. His mind was back to Raven, little things and big things, only making him fall deeper in love and hoping that no one would save him from the consumption, right now he wanted to be egulfed by her until she was swimming through his veins and lingering forever. It was pretty easy to fall asleep these days, now that the weight he carried for so long had been lifted, he was free. No longer did he have to hide how much he loved her, he didn't have to hide how much she drove him crazy, he never thought he would feel this way about anyone, but with Raven all the cliches his old man told him about now seemed to ring true, and the Viper couldn't be happier. He let his mind drift to the only place that would take him through the night, back in bed for the first time with Raven, only this time he wasn't a bumbling fifteen year old, he was a grown man and he knew all the hot points on a woman. She writhed on top of him, her lips kissing his neck, the little sparks started to zoom, his body couldn't resist the temptation for long. Yet her soft kisses kept coming, they seemed so real, as if he could reach up and touch her. His lips became crushed, a soft yet hard weight falling across him, a soft whimper left his lips, he couldn't control it, he tried but he failed at the same time.

"Thats it Randy, just enjoy"

His eyes sprang open, even in his sleep he knew that wasn't Raven talking, it wasn't even Iziah (which would of been way worse) instead he looked into the brown pouting eyes of Eve. Her sexy grin all the proof he needed that she was the reason he was reacting. Randy shoved her off angrily, if there was any sure way to get rid of a hard-on, it was waking up to find Eve on top of you. "What the fuck Eve!?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it" Eve picked herself up, sauntering up to him, she started to run her fingers down his chest. "C'mon Randy, you and I both know this is what you want, you seemed to want it last month"

Randy shoved her away trying not to vomit in his mouth, he didn't want her a month ago, he wanted sex to keep his body from imploding, now it seemed like she thought that was an invite that would remain open.

"Not interested whore, I've got a girlfriend"

Eve bit out a cruel laugh, "So? Where is she now? Probably doing what you and I should be doing"

Randy shook in anger, punching the wall made Eve jump back in fear, never had he been this angry. "Get out Eve, before I put you through the damn wall"

"You will not get away with using me Randy, you can't just use me and then dismiss me because you have a girlfriend. She's gonna dump your ass when she finds out about this, mark my words, she'll never forgive you, ever"

Eve slammed the door shut in her fury, Randy pulled up his phone pushing in the number so hard he thought he'd break the tiny phone.

"What Randy?"

"Thats nice Tamina, I need a favour"

"Which whore am I beating up now?"

"Eve, if you don't mind"

"Sure, can it wait till morning, we're not exactly gonna be sleeping but still this is something I need to finish first"

"Whatever"

"Good-night to you too Randy"

At least Tamina would scare Eve into keeping her trap shut, now all he had to do was keep Raven from finding out. He let out a grim smile, that would never happen, she would find out and the situation would be alot worse. Keeping his temper together and trying to put the story into facts, he pressed in Raven's number, he didn't want to tell her over the phone, nor did he want to wait til he got back, he didn't want to wake her up either but this just couldn't wait. He was too impatient for own good sometimes.

"What?" Raven asked sleepily, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Rae theres something I gotta tell you, but I need you to listen and keep in mind it wasn't my fault"

Now she was awake, "I'm listening Randy"

In one long painful breath, he told her what happened, the facts and nothing but. He told her about the past he breifly shared with Eve but that was more than over, he also added in that Tamina, his lesbian friend was on her way now to put the beating on Eve, and that he loved her which is why he rang her in the middle of the night instead of waiting.

"Is that all Randy?" Raven finally asked after the silence had finished killing him.

"Yeah"

Raven hung up without another word leaving Randy to hang, now it was about waiting, which he hated more than Eve right now. Why must people be such assholes? Why must they be difficult? Because where was the drama in stiff boring robots?


	28. Hell hath no fury

**Chapter 28 Hell hath no fury like a pissed of psychopath**

Randy pushed his food around his plate, clearly not hungry. Nerves and fear rattled the Viper's body, he had only felt like this one other time in his life and it also included Raven. "You alright?" John asked noting his friends silence, John hated it when Randy got like this, he didn't eat, he reclined into himself and nothing could get through.

"Yeah" Randy pulled up his phone again hoping that he had a message from Raven, nothing. He had text her and rung her, he even tried email and twitter, he was so freaking close to writing her a damn letter. He wasn't even sure why he was even in trouble but if he thought about it he guessed that this would hit a nerve, this wasn't a first for her and he had been known to do this in the past, but way before her and he had made it very clear his thing with Eve was long over, but still she was mad at him.

"Whats wrong, I know somethings up" John pressed, he hated it that Randy was so upset given that John was so happy, things were finally getting back on track.

Randy let out a sigh and from the start told John the entire story of what happened, when he was done that look in his blue eyes didn't put Randy at ease.

"Maybe you just gotta let her calm down, you know this is proabably a sore spot for her"

"Yeah, but still, I did nothing wrong Cena, if anything, I did it all right." Randy smacked his fist against the table, "I kept no secrets, I was open and honest and all that crap, but still I'm the one in trouble, how is that fair?"

"Its not and Rae will probably see that, just give her time to calm down"

Randy didn't say anything, it still weighed heavy on his heart, he had made all the right calls and he was still in trouble. John's rational thoughts didn't help, the only thing that would help was if Raven rung him and told him it was ok. It looked as if that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

It was mid afternoon when Raven finally graced him with her presence, he wasn't put at ease when he saw her striding down the hall. For someone so tiny, she sure made everyone else look smaller. Her black boots colliding with the floor with a vengence, her hair swaying angrily as she stormed right up to him. "Raven" He managed to get out but he lost the rest of it when he saw that look in her silver eyes. She merely pushed something into his hand, without looking at it he knew what it was. That annoying yellow card, "This is for the next twenty minutes" She said tightly, "If I say somethin that annoys you, keep in mind you gotta let it go because of the rules"

Raven took his hand and started to drag him down the corrider, when she was pissed off, she really had the advantage when it came to strength, everytime he opened his mouth, she shushed him. Apparently whatever he had to say, could wait until she was done doing whatever she planned to do. He got a niggling what was about to happen when she led him straight to the Divas locker room. He tried again but he only got shushed. Raven gave the door three sharp taps, instantly the door opened. Eve and all her sluttiness answered the door, she shot a look at Randy, her eyebrow raising slightly before looking towards the young freak in front of her. It was the only way Eve could describe her, tattoos, peircings, Eve was pretty sure she saw a scar running down her eye but she couldn't be sure. Raven knew who she was but still she asked just to make sure she was right.

"Are you Eve Torres?"

"Yes I am, did you want something?" Eve asked looking down her nose at her, "Hi Randy, how are you?" Her voice went up a flity octive, or a slutty one as Raven would call it.

"Yeah. For all intenses and purpose, lets just make sure we know who everyone is, Randy is the boyfriend, your the slut trying to whore her way into his pants, which would make me what?" Raven asked her, now she was just toying with the young girl.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"C'mon Eve, you should know, accordin to your fake glasses apparently you're smart."

"I don't know, a freak?" Eve said twirling her hair in her slender fingers, so far she was litterly looking down the small girl.

Raven let out a little laugh, like this was all comical to her. In a flash, that tiny hand was wrapped around her throat and pushing Eve's slutty body harshly against the wall, the air slowly escaping her lungs. "No honey, I'm the pissed off girlfriend, try your slutty shit again and I'm coming back here to crack skulls. Got it?" Raven gave her a shove for good measure, her head bouncing a little off the cold concrete. Eve spat out harsh wind trying to get the oxygen around her body. Randy didn't hear the insult but it was clear Raven did because that hand was back around Eve's throat pushing her back to that wall. Air pushed out as quickly as it had came, "Listen to me and listen to me very carefully," With her other hand she latched back to Randy's wrist, "See this? From the last strand of hair on his head to the tip of his last toenail and everything in between, is _mine_, that means if you touch him, if you talk to him, if you even breathe in his direction, I will come back here and I'll hurt you, hurt you in ways you couldn't even possibly imagine, he is my property and I don't take it very kindly when whores try to slut their way into my territory" Raven let her go and let the air come back, panting and puffing the air like precious gold. Because it was Raven and because she knew the sluttiness wouldn't end because she talked to her, she needed to add the exclaimation point. Eve couldn't even follow the attack, it just came from no-where, that small fist catching her in the stomach before her head bounced back off the concrete again, her long hair proved to be a very good handle. Instead of punching and kicking at her like any other attacker, Raven merely pulled her up and touched her fingers to Eve's neck, scream after scream pelted her body. Raven was barely touching her and yet all Eve felt was pain, it rushed through her system faster than any other emotion, it just kept coming and nothing could stop it. Her body shook trying to escape the pain but Raven's nimble fingers held on, Eve was almost relieved to recieve the devestating punch to her nose, the cracking and blood was much better than the pain she felt in her neck. Raven let her go and Eve dropped to the floor, crying and shaking with pain. Raven lent down beside her, her voice like a harsh whisper on the wind, "Hopefully you've learnt your lesson whore, you really don't want me coming back here"

Eve let out a whimper which told Raven the message had gotten through, for now. Straightening up, she finally gave Randy a smile, extending her hand to him instead of just grabbing him.

"Shall we? I'm really hungry, really could do with some lunch"

Randy took her to a small diner across the street, that card still lingering in his mind. "I take it thats what you meant by the card?"

Raven put down her burger and wiped her mouth, "Yeah, psychos are very territorial, you should know that"

"I thought you were pissed at me" Randy got out trying to calm down and not get angry.

Raven looked at him in surprise, "Why would I be pissed at you? Unless, you got offline with me, got horny, called her, went to bed and forgot about her, woke up and she was on you, you realised that it was wrong, shoved her off then called me and tried to make it into something it wasn't"

"Yeah. Thats not what happened Rae"

"Then why would I be mad at you? You did nothin wrong, man I'm psycho but unlike Izzy, I'm fair"

"You didn't answer any of my texts,"

"I know, but I was mad at that whore and what happened and I didn't want to say something that no card could fix. So I drove here, listened to some _Theory_ and got ready to kick some ass and now here we are"

"You had me worried"

Raven took his hand gently, "I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you about 'us' but I needed to chill out, afterall like I said, it wasn't your fault and I didn't want my anger to ruin the best relationship I've ever had, I didn't want my anger to ruin what I've wanted since I was eleven."

Randy looked to her "Eleven?"

Raven blushed a little, a little giggle escaping her lips, "Yeah I had a crush on you, since you're hand touched mine at that dance I started to think you were cute"

Randy took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Man we're stupid, question; when did I become property?"

Raven let out a laugh, "About the same time I became your property, as long as you don't get controlling, I don't mind"

"How is it possible that you were ever single? Seriously?"

It was a weird compliment but still she took it, "Guess I was waiting for you, I was gonna give you one more year before I moved on"

"Really?"

"Yeah, like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, you see where I'm goin with this"

Randy pulled her in for a kiss, not caring that it was PDA, he wasn't usually one for that, but Raven changed his mind about everything including PDA. He got her message, she would never be over him, he had her heart, he had it from the start.


	29. Gambling

**Chapter 29 Gambling**

After her third lunch Rven followed Randy back to the arena, she was pleased that the slutty cloud known as Eve had lifted, even for a little bit. Raven could only hope that was as smart as her stupid glasses gave her credit for.

"So how long do I have you for?"

"I actually haven't figured that part out, so far my only plan was to come here, kick her ass then see you for a while." Raven said thoughtfully, "I guess I should start my way back, yay! More _Theory_!"

"Or maybe you could stay here, watch the show, grab some dinner with me afterwards and spend the night with me" Randy suggested like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait, where does the _Theory _come in?"

"When I'm drilling you into the matress, I'll hum some _Theory_, how's that sound?"

Raven giggled folding into his arms, "You are perfect, you know that"

"Yeah, I know that, but sadly when I point that out people only get upset."

"Theres a thin line between knowing and being a jackass about it, and knowin you Rand, you cross that line everytime you open you're delicious mouth"

Randy swatted her playfully making her giggle, "Hey! You're one to talk by the way"

A sharp bang errupted at his door making them both stop, Raven looked to Randy, her eyebrow raised, "Should I be worried?"

"It's probably one of the guys"

"Still worried"

Randy opened his door to find his father on the other side, he wasn't really surprised at that, he heard that the Bobby was making his rounds as per usual.

"Hey son, and Raven my girl, how are you?"

"Good as always Sir"

Bobby chuckled "Twenty-seven years Rae, I think you can call me Bobby"

"Whenever I see a cowboy hat, I see Sir" Raven shrugged sitting down on the bench.

"So I heard you knocked out that young lady" Bobby started, eyeing the young girl.

"Yeah, she started it. So what brings you this way other than the obvious"

Bobby took off his hat and ran a hand through his curly hair, still lush but only more grey than usual. "Thought I'd see my son, and now wondering why you two are alone in this small room together"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, he was a fully grown man but still when Raven was concerned, he was still a little boy. "Well we were about to make out but then you banged on the door and now here we are old man"

"Why would you two start kissing?"

"Because thats what couples do Dad, you should know that, you had three kids remember"

"Don't get smart with me boy. Are you two together?"

"Yeah, we're dating"

"You know I hate that term Randy, I prefer courting" Raven giggled, "It sounds funny, courting"

Both men ignored her randomly giggling at phrases long since dead, "Randy, are you two together?"

"Yes Dad" Randy answered patiently waiting for the yelling and lecturing, well at least it would be over with.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago"

"Date?"

Randy just looked at him puzzled, why the hell should that matter?

"Fifth, I remember cause Iziah was going on about bottle-rockets every six seconds and something about pretty lights in the sky"

Bobby furrowed his brow in thought, Randy was still really confused, along with everyone about what the hell he was thinking,

"Yes!" He yelled so loudly Randy and Raven practically bolted from their skin. "In your face Shawn!"

"Wanna tell me whats going on Dad, cause we're really confused"

"I took a bet with Johnny and Shawn about you two finally dating, and I've finally won! Took you two long enough by the way, now I get to collect my winnings! This day is really getting better!" Bobby cheered like an over excited tweleve year old before rushing out the door.

"That was just weird on so many levels," Randy sat down with Raven, "I think you might be right, maybe we're too close"

Bobby popped his head back in the door, "By the way usual protection lines are being enforced here"

"Yeah we got that Dad"

"And so you don't hear any crazy rumors, I have a date tonight, so wish me luck for that. _Now_ I'm going"

"Ok right now being on the road listening to _Theory_ sounds like the greatest option ever" Randy mused, days had never been this weird before, it was funny he would admit, but still weird meters going off the charts big time.

"Sadly you have to work, and I have to watch you work and keep the delight to myself."

Randy shook his head laughing slightly, "I'm not even gonna ask"

"Its best you don't" Raven slid closer to him "Now lets finish what we started before more people come barging in asking weird questions"

"I heard that" Randy murmured taking those soft lips.

**A/N Just a little bit of filler, John/Iziah will be next, Yay-ness! Yes thats a word...**


	30. You're different

**Chapter 30 You're different**

Iziah paced the living room floor, not knowing how to feel or what to think. Pacing had always helped her to think, it always helped to put her feelings and thoughts into rational order. Iziah could only see one thing when she closed her eyes, John hugging that slutty little pixie. She didn't know what or where John stood on the subject but she saw it in the little sprites brown doe eyes, she liked John more than just friends. Izzy kept pacing as the show exploded in her mind, she just didn't know what to do now, other than kill the pixie where she stood. Iziah didn't even know her but already she hated her with a vengence. Firstly, she was making a mockery of her sister's very real state. Being crazy wasn't a joke, or something to laugh about, it was very real and because of it, her sister was no longer considered normal, she was mentally insane, so much had been taken away by those two words, it made Iziah want to punch AJ to death, being mentally insane was anything but funny. Secondly, she was parading around switching persona's like it was a funny situation, it wasn't, her sister suffered from MPS, it had landed her in more trouble and pain than Iziah cared to remember, but the obvious and most annoying thing about that little pixie, was the fact that she was whoreing herself around John, trying to slut her way into his jean shorts. Iziah hated it, but if the choice came down to herself and Aj, she would lose. After being abused emotionally and pyshically for over three years, a low confidence was expected, Iziah hated it but she was right, Aj was a tad prettier, and possibly had less issues than she did. Iziah let the smile come to her face for a moment, all the times she was told she was worthless and un-pretty, and un-lovable, it was John that bought her confidence back up, he told her that she was worth something, she was beautiful and even if no one else could love her, he would. Iziah kept pacing, it made her glad that he was there and she was here, it was alot easier to deal with if she didn't have to see his face. She could see him now, naked and writhing inside that little bitch, telling her everything that she had heard, his lips kissing her sensitive flesh, making her scream his name. The image only grew more vibrant, making her sadder and angrier. She knew it, she knew that she was being un-fair and paranoid but she wouldn't of been if she didn't know the simple fact that no one else knew, John had cheated before, not just a one time thing that could be chalked up as a mistake, he knowingly slept with someone else, then he did again and again. If Iziah didn't know the facts she would of scalded herself for being so paranoid. Raven was the paranoid sister, not her. His first girlfriend had stormed over, demanding to know why Iziah was sleeping with her boyfriend, after Iziah had assured her (with words and a quick punch to the face) that she had no idea what she was talking about, John walsed in, red-faced from running and reeking of whore. A lot of yelling and screaming unfolded, making Iziah glad that Raven had crashed to the land of sleep with a vengence. By the time it was all over, she had forgiven and John was back in her good books. He cheated again before dumping her. Then he met Liz and did the same thing with her. Iziah never told anyone this, but her respect and trust for him, went down. It was one thing to cheat on Liz, who was already a whore, but to cheat on his first girl or to cheat at all was just plain sad. So her paranoia was only slightly justifyed, he had been known to be a cheating bastard, but the evidence didn't say whether or not he would do that to her. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't, she didn't know hence why she was pacing. Not know what to do but knowing that she wouldn't trust Aj as far as she could throw her, which ironically would be pretty far considering Iziah used to be pro at the hammer throw. Her phone rung which didn't help with anything.

"What?" Iziah answered, she was too tired, tired of everything she had witnessed and thought of, it just made her want to crawl back into bed and never get out.

"Wow don't use all your enthasium on me Izzy" John teased making her face grow red with anger.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to talk to my girlfriend, if you see her, can you tell I wanna talk to her"

"You've had your fun, now piss off" Iziah growled as the door went off. Ok, she was being un-fair and jumping to conclusions, but in her mind she had a little bit of right to be, John had said everything to previous women that she had heard, while the course was the same, why should she expect something different, Iziah had to admit that John was very good at his craft, even she was fooled. When she opened it, she was a little surprised to see him behind the wood. "John?"

"Hey," He said pleasantly putting his phone away,

"What do you want?" Iziah asked tightly, gripping the door and blocking his path from entry.

"I thought I would come and see my girlfriend,"

She had to admit that it was sweet that he came all this way, he would have to drive all the way back again in the morning, but he would have at least a couple of hours with her. Iziah suddenly attached her nose to his neck, sniffing like a tracker dog. John couldn't help but laugh "Why are you smelling me?"

"At least you washed the whore off, you're actually making an effort unlike the other times"

John's face fell, he hoped that the past wouldn't be an issue, but obviously he was asking too much, of course she would be paranoid and a little un-easy, all he could do was put her mind at ease and hope that she would believe him.

"Is this what you're upset about?"

"Yeah I'm funny like that Cena, fancy that, I don't like it when my boyfriend has sex with other women"

"I haven't slept with anyone else" John said patiently, he had to remain patient, getting angry would play right into her hands and into territory that he couldn't defend himself against.

"Not yet but you will, I guess the question is, how long before you and that whore whats-her-name start messing around"

"Iziah can I come in please, its starting to rain and I really don't want to have this conversation outside"

"Well then leave"

John let out a sigh and without much he could do, he turned around and started to walk back down the hill.

"Wait," She stood aside and let him come in, she didn't want him driving back in the rain or go straight to a whores arms, or legs rather. She shut the door and watched him as he shook himself like a wet dog. Taking his hat off, he ran his hand through his short hair.

"So do I get a kiss hello?"

She just looked at him, her eyes blinking in nothing but pure evil, he never thought that blinking could be made evil but Iziah did, it was slow and methodical like someone injecting poison. "I'm waiting" Iziah said tensely folding her arms across her chest, the sooner he said his speech the sooner she could go to bed.

"What exactly are you waitin for?"

"For your speech that you're about to deliver, I can only hope that you've re-written it since Cassie"

"You're not being fair" John said softly trying to get closer to her, instead she ducked around him and went upstairs,

"Yeah so I've heard, I'm going to have a shower, you can do what you want"

When she came down she was glad that John was still there, sitting at the kitchen counter reading some sort of magazine. Waiting patiently for her to come down, wrapped in her black robe she sat next to him. He didn't say anything but Iziah knew her presence had been acknowledged, "I've had a while to think"

"I noticed the steam" John got out before he could stop it, thankfully Iziah cracked a smile before going on.

"I know I'm being un-fair, execueting you before you've done anything wrong, but you gotta admit I have a reason to be paranoid"

John still didn't look at her, "Yeah you do, I've cheated on girls, I've crossed lines that I shouldn't of crossed but this is different. _You're_ different"

Iziah let out a sigh "What makes me so different John? What's gonna stop you from cheating on me that didn't stop you from doing it to Cassie."

"Because I don't ever want you to hate me." John said softly finally looking at her, soft blue actually melted the cold silver, "You never asked me why I did what I did, you just assumed that I was no good bastard,"

"So why did you cheat on them,"

"Because I didn't love them, I just wanted it to be over. I never loved them the way I love you. You mean more to me than anyone realises, myself included. I think me coming all the way here proves that I love you more than any other girl"

"No it just proves how far a man would go for sex"

"Does it look like we're having sex Iziah"

"That could change" Iziah shot at him making that dimpled grin come out.

"Thats up to you, but if you wanna sit here and talk then I'm just as happy to do that"

Iziah rest her hand on his arm, "I do love you John, I just don't want it to turn out the way it does in my head, you cheat, I kill you and Raven spends an eternity yelling at me because I have your head hanging in my basement, although Randy's where-abouts while this happening is still un-known. Maybe thats why she's yelling, because I killed him too. Man I simply must stop killing people"

"You love me?" After that, John had simply stopped listening, she had said those words and that trampled over the rest of her twisted theory.

"What?" Iziah came back to the present, she didn't even realise her slip of the tongue. From the look of John's dancing orbs and bright blue eyes, whatever she said was big.

"You love me! You love me!" He teased in that sing-song voice that greatly annoyed her,

"I won't if you keep doing that Cena"

Instantly he stopped it, pulling her lips closer for a moment, his lips brushed her's. Iziah forgot to be angry and paranoid, the second his lips left, that niggling feeling was back. "You may not like her, but Aj wants you and you gotta admit she is rather pretty, even if she is insulting"

John kissed her again, "I don't care if she's miss beauty America, you're the one I love and you know that deep down"

"I wish I did but sadly I don't" Iziah pouted at him, she never really was any good at pouting but she gave it her best shot. "If only there was a way to convince me that I'm the only girl you're thinkin of right now,"

She noticed that he wasn't himself, for one thing he was shaking and he seemed _nervous_, John pulled the robe apart, his eyes lighting up at the nakedness underneath. Right then and there, she knew that he was honest, she was different, other girls from the past were just that, the past and he did care for her, care more than anyone realised. When his hands hit her flesh, Iziah couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, hot sparks flushed her system faster than usual. It only took seconds for her to want every inch of him, Iziah used to liken herself to a dodgy stove, always cold unless you knew how to turn it on, evidently John knew how. His fingers left her body as he edged closer, his tongue trailing up and down the softness. Iziah couldn't help the low growl, just feeling that wet sponge tracing patterns on her body made her hot, hotter than ever. John let his tongue trail to her mouth, that kiss sweet and lingering in its passionate fire. When he pulled away, Iziah was actually sad, she didn't want his lips to leave. They were far better on her body. John pulled the whole robe off until she was fully naked and the only thing she was wearing were her tattoos. For a moment he just admired the beauty that she was, how any man could ever do anything to that body other worship it, was beyond him. Why the hell would you hurt something so beautiful. John wrapped his arms around her nimble body and lifted her until her naked damp frame was sitting on his lap. It wasn't the most comfy but neither of them cared, that delicious friction was circulating around them and neither of them wanted to stop. Iziah took his lips, that tongue crushing into her mouth instantly, her hips rocked against him making him harder than he had ever been before. Place didn't matter, being comfy didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to that place. His kisses became harder, fingers clawing clothing in the rush to get to get paradise. Once he was free, Iziah wriggled until she felt it plunge deep inside her. She halted all movement, nothing had ever felt so hard inside her before, pulsating and thumping within her, willing her to move. The best she could, she moved, little grunts leaving her lips until John was making the same noises. Iziah chasing the storm, couldn't stop, she had to get to the end before she litterly exploded. Iziah let out the deepest most sensual groan as the orgasm exploded throughout her. Feeling it slide down his dick only made him hotter, he could feel it whizzing up, thumping until it shot like a cannon deep inside her. Her body tightened again, she couldn't help it, feeling his loss of control made her lose control all over again. When her breathing had returned, she found herself looking into those soft blue eyes, seeing nothing but love and wanting. So much was in his eyes, it made her dizzy trying to dechipher what they all were.

"If you say the wrong name Cena, I'm-a slap you"

John couldn't help but chuckle, "Now why would I say the wrong name...you"

Luckily Iziah laughed, knowing that he was joking or at least teasing. "So funny. Are you leaving now?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No" Iziah answered faster than usual, she didn't want him to leave, not yet. not while they had time.

John stood up, her body wrapped around his frame like a tattooed snake. "Is your basement safe to venture into?"

Iziah nodded quickly as John made his way to the basement. Carefully and with his lips attached to her's, John made his way down the rickety steps, at least glad that he didn't have to dodge spears and lord knows what else she had down there. When both feet were on the floor, John laid her down on the bed, Iziah propped herself up on her elbows as John took off his clothes properly. A naked man had never really done much for her, she didn't see the big deal but John naked was something she could look at all day and night, John smothered her frame again, his naked body grinding on her's softly, that forked tongue urging more desire out of her. He let his tongue trail down her frame until he reached the leaking centre, he didn't care that he had just finished emptying himself, he needed to taste her and nothing was going to stop that. Iziah squirmed, trying to get away from his pleasure giving fingers, they pried her open and twisted inside her. "John," She tried to push to what she wanted but he refused, his fingers were busy pumping inside her, coaxing another mind loss out of her. She couldn't help it, she kept squirming until the resistance finally gave way and his fingers were suddenly coated, not wasting time John slid his tongue over her, every ounce of her needed to be tasted. Iziah grasped at the sheets, trying to resist the urge to grab his head and push it deeper into her. When he came up for air, it was obvious that if he didn't fuck her now, he would pay for it and not in a good way. John slipped inside so easily Iziah barely had time to realise what had happened, until she felt his hips snap and the circuit flew up her spine. She couldn't breathe, everytime he thundered back inside her, the breath she did manage to gasp exploded out of her. Iziah wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper and making him stop, Iziah moved her body until she was on top of him, his dick still buried inside her. If she was going to lose it again then she wanted it to be on her terms. John met her hips as she slid hard and fast on him, her tiny hands holding his arms down as much as she could. His lips took her's, needing more and more of her until he was drowning in her. The fire rose as Iziah moved up and down, her hands grasping at his wrists and her mouth moving furiously over his. They bunched up together, their bodies finally giving into the pleasure, Iziah loved the sparks that flew inside her in the form of his seed. Tired and finally out of energy she flopped down on John's body. He let her arms wrap around her before gently moving her to her side of the bed.

"You're not allowed to leave yet" Iziah let her hand fall on his wrist, she didn't want him to leave yet.

John gave her a gentle kiss to her temple, "I'm not leaving, but I gotta get up early so I can back in time"

"Thats fair" Iziah finally conceeded letting her head fall on his chest. At any rate she was glad that he made the trip.

As dawn broke, John slipped out of Iziah's warm bed and hastily got dressed. Looking down at her naked form he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and wake up next to her, sadly work was calling and if he didn't move it, it would be calling litterly. He looked at her one last time, he loved her, he knew that but still hoped that nothing fucked it up for him, mainly himself and whores that didn't get the message, because John knew deep deep down, he only had one shot with Iziah, one mistake and it was all over, and he didn't want this to be over, not when he was finally happy to be in a relationship. Not when his heart had finally started beating for someone else. John kissed her temple making her groan in her sleep, somewhere through the haze of dream land, she uttered good-bye and good luck. John smiled to himself as he silently went up the basement steps, he knew that he would have to keep convincing her and that was ok, but Iziah _was_ different, she had been from the start and it had taken twenty-seven years to see it, even the smartest men were complete idiots, John was no exception.


	31. Self-destruct

**Chapter 31 Self-destruct**

John hit the arena just in time for the meeting about what was meant to happen tonight, thankfully it was nothing bad like kissing certain Divas that his girlfriend clearly didn't like. When he got in, Aj was waiting for him, her round face all lit up.

"Hey John! Ready for another night?"

"As I'll ever be" John answered hoping that Iziah was wrong about Aj's intentions, he really didn't want psycho meet pretend crazy, he could see Aj's bloody body already.

"Where did you head off too last night, I hoped we could grab dinner" Aj said skipping beside him, it was the only way the pint sized Diva could keep up with him.

"I went to see my girlfriend" John got out, not expecting Aj's face to light up,

"You have a girl? Congrats!" She hugged him happily, Iziah was right, Aj did have a crush but it wasn't on John. It was on Kaitlyn, her best friend.

"Thanks"

"So details!" Aj squealed, "Whats her name? How did you meet?" Aj fired off question after question, which John answered patiently, he was just glad that Iziah was wrong.

"Her name is Izzy, and I've actually known her my entire life, funny the things you don't see when its right in front of you"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Aj agreed wondering just when Kaitlyn was gonna wake up and realise that Aj loved her more than anything else in the world. "So more details about this Izzy! Is she the one?"

"Yeah, kinda" John answered that niggling feeling starting to ache his insides, he knew what it was and he hoped he could defuse it before he did something stupid. Aj narrowed her eyes at her friend, before rushing on about true love and knowing the difference, Aj at heart was a romantic, he knew that, weird thing was, deep down hidden beneath the psycho anit-social attitude, Izzy was a romantic too. He could only hope that his pathetic attempts at being romantic would work.

After the show and after his small talk and quick shower, John joined the others at the club, he only planned on having one drink but somehow that turned into four, he was only glad that no one seemed to notice him.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you in a while"

John looked up at Eve, smiling like the cheshire cat, he had heard what she tried with Randy and how Raven reacted. If he wasn't so tipsy, he would of told her to piss off, but the alcohol only made him jovial and Eve took it as a good sign.

"How are you Eve?"

Eve sat down next to him, running a hand across his bare arm, "I'm really good. You seem happier?"

John nodded his head but didn't say why, he could of easily mentioned Izzy but for some reason he chose not too.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Eve asked extending her hand, John took her hand, he wasn't even sure why he thought it was a good idea but for some reason he did, it was nothing more than a dance right, that wouldn't be so bad? The music took his over and his body moved on its own accord and for a moment in time, he actually forgot about his girlfriend. Eve's hands got more daring, travelling up his torso and pulling him closer. She ground his body against his, the writhing causing a normal bodily reaction, before Eve could strike, searing pain travelled up John's ear. Aj, huffing angrily pulled him away until he was clear of Eve.

Aj didn't let go until they were in the elevators, her little face was still red with anger. John rubbed his ear hastily, the pain still travelling up his system. "Reason you tried to pull my ear off?"

Aj looked up at him, "I just saved you thank you very much"

"Saved me from what?" John asked still irritated that his ear had been pulled so hard.

"From making a big mistake and losing your girlfriend" Aj snapped still angry at what she saw, Aj never pictured John to be that guy, Randy, Miz, even Punk who was the nicest guy possible maybe, but not John. Never John.

"I was just dancing"

"I was dancing, you and Eve were practically dry humping on the dance floor, I didn't expect that from you Cena"

John pushed from the elevator, hoping to lose the tiny girl but somehow Aj kept up with him. "John, you really like this girl, why are you pressing up against Eve making her think that you want her when you don't"

"Maybe I do want her" John snapped pushing the door open, he wanted to slam it in Aj's face but she was too fast for his sluggish actions, "Maybe I just realised that I don't love Iziah but I love Eve instead"

Aj rolled her eyes "You don't love Eve"

"How do you know!?" John found himself yelling, he expected Aj to cower being as small as she was, instead the small girl held her ground, she couldn't defend herself against him but she wasn't going to be that scared girl either.

"Because I know. When you mentioned Izzy, your eyes lit up and your face brightened, what you were doing with that slut was wrong and you know it. You don't want Eve, I don't know why you're doing this but I suggest you stop it, because next time I won't be there to save you, and if you lose someone you love, your heart will never recover, I know that first-hand." Aj said before striding out the door and leaving him to think and get sober, she could only hope that she helped, in some way, other than dragging him away.

When she closed the door, she turned around and came face to face with a new girl that she didn't know. Aj had seen her talking to Randy and being all lovey-dovey so she could assume that it was his girlfriend. Aj couldn't help but leap back into the door with a fright. "Wow, did not see you coming"

Raven crossed her arms and tapped those fingers across her arms "Should I ask or do I assume that you're another whore I need to smash"

Aj wasn't listening, she was too busy staring, the tiny brunette never thought she would find someone as beautiful as Kaitlyn, but this girl was pretty damn close. "Sorry I was lost in your eyes"

Raven couldn't help but smile, "Thanks but I still gotta bash you if I don't hear the right thing"

Aj looked to her puzzled, unsure of what to say, her face suddenly tinted red as she realised who's room she just came out of. "Oh that, John was doing something he shouldn't, well almost, so I dragged him away and made sure that he didn't make any detours" Aj looked her up and down "And what do you care anyways?"

"I'm the sister of the girl he's seeing, so its my business"

Aj blushed again "Sorry, you are?"

"Raven" She put her hand out which Aj shook. "So what happened?"

"Eve was grinding against him, she was practically dry humping him, he didn't do anything but he could have but I stopped him before he could"

"And you would care why Aj?"

"Because he's my friend, and he really loves your sister, I can tell by the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned her"

"So Eve tried to rape him, but he didn't encourage or discourage it but before he could make a choice, you stopped him?" Raven asked making sure she had the story right.

Aj nodded "Pretty much Raven"

"Sweet. Thanks Aj, I'll take it from here" Raven pulled out a very sharp looking knife making Aj's brown eyes light up in fear, "Chillax, I'm not gonna hurt him, just scare him a little, usually I let my sister do it because she's scarier, but I don't think she needs to know about this"

"I think you might be right" Aj agreed, she had no idea how she would react but she knew one thing, it would hurt her and she didn't want that.

John had just gotten into bed and shut his eyes to sleep when that door slammed shut making him sit bolt right up. "Izzy?"

"Lucky for you its not" Raven said coldly playing with her knife, "So I met your friend Aj outside, she told me the most wonderful story. Wanna hear it?"

"Whatever she told you was a lie"

"Usually I would trust you on that and wonder what little game she was playin, but I've seen this pattern before from you and I know how it ends"

John didn't say anything, he just rolled over hoping that she would go away. Raven however jumped next to him, stretching her short legs out, "So wanna tell me I'm wrong?"

John still didn't speak, he couldn't say anything, he knew that she was right. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he didn't expect her hand gently tugging him to look at her, her eyes softer than ever. "What are you so scared of Cena?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit, you cheated on the others because you didn't love them, you wanted it to end. Why would you cheat on the one girl that will kill you for it, do you want to die that badly?"

"I'm not suicidal"

"Then why are you trying to destroy what you have with Izzy, you and I both know that if you make that mistake, it'll be the last one you ever make, even if she don't kill you, she'll never forgive you. I know that deep down, these years of her friendship mean something to you, so try and destroy it?"

John let out a sigh "You'll laugh at me, you'll find it so fucking hilirous"

Raven touched his hand softly, "When have I ever laughed at somethin you've expressed to me? Way I remember it, I've always tried to help you through it,"

John sat up and ran his hands over his face "I'm scared"

"Of Iziah? That's only natural, I'd say you're a fool if you weren't afraid of her. Girl scares even me"

John couldn't help but chuckle, it was a lame joke delivered with a straight face but still he got it. "I'm scared that no matter what I do, its not gonna be enough. I'm scared that every attempt I make, theres always gonna be some line I'm short of crossing, and I'm scared that eventually she's just gonna get sick of my failed attempts and just say, so long, better luck next time"

"So your plan is to cheat on her and make her kill you and then she sits rotting in a jail cell for the rest of her life? Great plan by the way" Raven let out that sigh and touched his arm again "John, fear isn't gonna go away over night, I won't pretend it will but how are you gonna know how this thing with Izzy goes if you just mess it up from the start?"

"I just don't want her to turn around and say you know its nothing like I thought, so yeah, bye. Never mind that I love you"

"You and I both know that Iziah wouldn't do that, to anyone else yes, because their feelings don't matter to her, but yours matter, if they didn't she wouldn't of sent me this" Raven pulled up her phone, the evidence in black and white for John to see. "You cannot tell her that I showed you this, she'll get very unhappy with me, and I kinda need her to do me a favour next week"

John took the phone and read the text Iziah sent her sister, _Hey! hope ur havin fun! BF came ova lst nite! So happy! I only have 1 issue, keep an eye on those whores 4 me, i trust him 100% but I dont trust them, so if u c whores around my man, KILL KILL KILL, oh btw me and John r 2gether! Yayness! & yes I'm dancing right now! _

"Now do you feel convinced enough that my sister loves you more than anyone thought possible"

John wasn't listening, he just kept reading the text message, so much to take from it, it was hard to process. She was happy, an emotion she didn't like to display often, she trusted him completely and she was positively glowing when she annouced that they were together.

"John?"

Now he felt like a giant prick, there was Iziah on one side of the 'fence' still happy that she was his, and there he was letting a whore grind on him. He didn't want to face the reality now. Looking to Raven, he had a different reason to be scared,

"Please don't tell her, I don't wanna lose her"

"Give me your word, that on Jamie's life that it won't happen again and I won't say a word to Izzy, I'll leave it be and bury it, and with any luck, I'll also bury Eve"

"I give you my word on Jam's life that I will not do anything like this or anything at all to hurt Iziah."

Raven finally got off the bed, happy that she had sorted one mess out. "Alright, I won't say a word to Izzy, but if she finds out, I didn't know. I don't really wanna repeat what happened on xmas"

"Thanks Raven"

"You're welcome John boy, nighty-night"

"Night"

**A/N Crazy right? John scared, Eve still being a whore, Aj actually a lesbian and finding Raven attractive, and Randy doing lord knows what, I have also decided to make it also centered on the three remaining parents and not just the children, so onwards! This should be fun...**


	32. I can't keep doing this

**Chapter 32 I can't keep doing this**

Shawn slowed his hips, trying to savour this moment of what he called forbidden love, he hated that he had to leave but the Showstopper had no other choice, he had to leave and wonder all week if he was doing the right thing. Groans exploded around him and pumping in his ears until it was all he could hear, until it was all he cared about. Shawn let his hand wonder of that soft flawless skin, storing to memory its softness, using it as evidence later on, that this was real and it wasn't in his head. Shawn sped up now, he couldn't hold on forever, espcically when his hot lover was writhing beneath him, head thrashing, hair flattening to the matress. The love and heat pumped between them making Shawn move harder and faster, he needed to hear all the moans and grunts before he had to pull away, pull away and feel his heart cracking for the upteenth time. The never ending heat exploded and Shawn had no choice to empty himself, it wouldn't of helped to try and hold on, it was the end and he knew he had to accept it. Shawn dipped his head, taking those plump ruby lips and trying to convince himself that this was right, this was ok. Shawn pulled away and looked deep into those blue eyes, "It won't be forever you know" Shawn whispered, trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Then when?"

Shawn didn't answer, he didn't know, he just knew he couldn't do this forever, the secret was killing him and threatening to tear him apart, badly he wanted to tell everyone, show it to the world, he was in love again, but he couldn't. The truth was just as dangerous as the lie, Shawn trapped between a rock and a hard place, as per usual.

"Shawn? When?"

Shawn trailed fingers through the soft strands of hair, "I don't know baby, but I promise you, one day."

Blue eyes turned sad, trying not to leak with tears, tears were the enemy, they were weak. Shawn trailed a finger again, "Please don't cry baby, I just need some time, please just give me that"

"I've given you months Shawn, everytime I bought up the subject, I let you talk me out of it. This may shock you, but I want to be able to walk down the steet with your hand in mine"

"I know" Shawn whispered, that usually sweet voice now hard. Harder than any other tone Shawn had witnessed. "Please just a little more time, I don't want my girls to get upset, I don't want my girls going through anymore shit, they've both been through enough"

A little sigh and a soft hand, forgiveness was next, it should of made Shawn feel better, that he could still talk his way out of anything, but it only made HBK guilty, he was in love, Shawn could admit that but he just couldn't say it to the world, not yet anyway, no one would understand, no one would get it.

"Could you at least give me some stupid bullshit excuse so I can bitch about it later, you're being a good father, thats not something I can hold against you"

Shawn pulled those lips to him again, "I'm sorry, really I am, but I give you more word, you won't be a secret forever"

Forehead pressed to Shawn's, eyes moulding until they were one, "You're just lucky I love you Shawn, or else I'd have to smother you"

"I love you too"

Shawn arrived home a little after three, he wasn't at all surprised to see Iziah sitting at the table doing a jigsaw, it was the only place she could do them without someone (usually Raven through no fault of her own) messing it up. Shawn didn't mind, he didn't use his table much anymore.

"Hey Izzy," Shawn dropped his gear on the floor, hoping that Iziah couldn't tell that he had just finished having the greatest sex ever, it was always great in Shawn's opinion, sex was always better when you were in love.

"Hey Dad," Iziah looked up "Why are you so red?"

"I was running" Shawn lied, he didn't have too but he was used to lying now, anything to hide his secret. Iziah left it, she didn't want to point out the obvious, Shawn had always been open in the past, if he wanted to share something, he would. At least that was the theory.

"Do you mind if I work on my jigsaw? I'm in a need to think about something that isn't my boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend?" Shawn asked out of nothing but pure interest, when the girls were younger he was more strict only because he was a parent, but now he was a little more leniant, his girls could take care of themselves, and when they couldn't they still came to Dad, and now Randy and John.

"Yeah, as of X amount of time that has passed, me and John are trying our hand at dating, but I've been a little Raven about it" Raven being the code word for paranoid, to Iziah, it always sounded nicer saying her sister's name and not the actual word, the actual word made it real, using her sisters name somehow made it easier. She couldn't explain the logic but it was there, some where.

"Why?" Shawn asked sitting down at the table and fiddling with the peices, Iziah didn't mind as long as it wasn't ruining her 'master peice'

"I saw him hugging that pixie on RAW and I thought that for sure he would cheat, I mean he's done it before"

"Yeah but those girls meant nothing to him, you know that"

Iziah shrugged "So what makes me different? I mean I'm just a girl at the end of the day"

Shawn stroked her hand softly "John has known you for twenty-seven years, I know that because you two have given me more grey hairs than I care to remember, so I know that I'm right when I say that boy cares about you more than anything, you're not just any girl, your the girl, and John wouldn't hurt you, at least not on purpose"

"I know that but I still can't help it, I just can't help but think that right now that little pixie is banging my man while I'm sittin here talking to you, no offense"

"None taken" Shawn chuckled, "John wouldn't do that to you, he's not stupid and besides Aj is gay"

"She's what?" Iziah asked finally looking up and seeing the truth in his eyes,

"She likes women, so nothing to worry about, unless you count Eve but your sister has taken care of that, at least accordin to Bobby"

Iziah smiled, now she felt better, her sister always helping her without even knowing it. "Now I feel better"

"Good"

"So whats wrong with you? You look like you're hiding something, hiding somethin big"

Shawn tried not to shift, suddenly un-comfy in his seat, "No I'm not, I'm fine"

"Relax, I was kidding" Iziah laughed turning her attention back to her jigsaw, thankfully for Shawn his phone rang. Looking at it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Who's that?"

"Just a friend from work" Shawn lied, again. "I'm gonna take it in my room"

Iziah just shrugged, taking calls away from her big ears and even bigger mouth, Iziah's eyebrows when she heard him answer, she was pretty sure Shawn answered the phone with "Hey baby, I miss you"

Iziah left it but couldn't help but smile, her father was trying again, and despite his human faults, whoever he was with was indeed a very lucky woman.


	33. He's trying again

**Chapter 33 He's trying again**

"Hey, guess what I heard" Iziah said gleefully to her sister as they sat at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee. They were back home and waiting for the guys to return, they came home and instanly went out again, that was alright, absence makes the heart grow fonder after all.

"What did you hear?"

"Dad's got a special someone"

"How'd you know that?"

"He answered the phone with 'Hey baby, I miss you"

Raven let out a laugh "Well thank God he's finally moving on, its been so long between Mum and Trish, good that he's getting some, at long last"

"I wonder who it is?"

Raven shrugged "As long as she's not like twenty years younger than him, it don't matter"

"Or its not Jamie or Harmoni"

"Only you would say that"

"Who's saying what now?" Randy asked as he and John came in the door, arms actually loaded up with groceries, it was the best they could do seeing as how they were almost always there eating Raven's precious food.

"Dad has a special someone, we're trying to figure out who it is" Raven explained, like good men they were putting stuff away, Randy made sure to stock pile Raven's special food cupboard, Raven had a very sensitive digestive system, last thing he wanted was Raven being so sick she wound back up in the hospital on one of those damn IV drips.

"He'e been acting weird at work too" John mused "Sending weird texts and smiling for no reason, then suddenly leaving and not telling anyone whats going on"

"As long as he's happy, it don't matter"

Shawn burst in the door, two shirts, one green, one blue in his hands, "Hey guys"

"Hi, you ok?" Raven asked looking to her father, nerves and excitement rushing through his ageing body.

"Yeah." He looked to Randy and John, Raven knew what he was gonna say,

"Dad, don't"

"I have too, I'm a father, its part of my drill." He looked to the guys again "Hurt my girls, you die"

"Yeszir"

"And you two" He looked to Raven and Iziah, "Hurt my boys, you die"

"Seriously, did we just get a warning?"

"I know right! And from our own father" Raven mused her eyes twinkling. "So whats with the shirts?"

"Oh I have a date tonight, which shirt should I wear, green or blue?"

"Blue, blue brings out your eyes"

"So Dad who's the lucky lady?"

Shawn shifted again with nerves "Don't matter"

"Can we meet her?"

"Eventually," Shawn wanted them to meet the new love of his life but he still wasn't sure if he could. "Look I just don't know where we are yet, soon you can I promise"

Raven shot a look at Iziah, "Dad, this girl, she isn't like twenty years younger is she?"

Shawn let out a laugh "No, only a few years younger, Anyways I should be going, should I bring flowers? Wait no, don't like flowers. I am so nervous!"

They all laughed as he moved like a giddy teenager down the hill, at least he was happy and trying again, thats all that mattered.

"Well he's happy, we'll give him that"

"Hey, do you guys wanna bet?" John asked finally sitting next to Iziah, he pecked her cheek which made her blush.

"Alright, pick your ladies, winner gets fifty bucks. I say Trish" Raven offered,

"I'm gonna say Beth" John put in,

"Nice, I'll say Nattie" Randy offered, "That should be interesting"

"I'll say Eve" Iziah put in, "That would explain why he's so secretive, because she's a whore"

"I hope for his sake, you're wrong" Raven laughed, that would be the ultimate knife to the back.


	34. Numb

**Chapter 34 Numb**

"I still wonder who's got him all mixed up and confused" Iziah mused, "I mean we ain't seen him like that since Trish"

"Well whoever it is, she's making him happy, so thats a point right?" Randy said, "Good that the old men are moving on, Dad has a date, Shawn has a date, now we just gotta get Johnny out there again"

"I think my Dad is done with dating, but if you ever let Raven go I'm sure you could convince him" John laughed, it was a little weird and creepy to John, but it was clear that Raven held a special spot in the older John's heart. Or maybe John was just being paranoid and taking it too seriously. The four friends laughed,

"You know I bet we could find out who Dad is seein," Raven said thoughtfully, "We could follow him to the restuarant and see who he meets"

"Damnit Raven, don't start stalking people!" Randy thumped his fist on the counter, when it came to knowing things, Raven could be a little OTT.

"Fine, I won't stalk him" Raven looked to Randy bitterly "But just for that, you won't be having sex tonight"

"Jokes on you, I don't want sex"

"Really? Even if I wear that tight lingerie you like, even if I've handcuffed at your mercy and was covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

Iziah grabbed John's hand and pulled him off the seat, "I'm goin to the beach"

"Good idea"

John and Iziah trailed the sand, looking for a private spot. It wasn't hard to find one, the beach was practically deserted at this time of day, that was weird but John didn't want to focus on that. He plopped down with Iziah beside him, they just looked out over the water, the wind whipping slightly in an attempt to cool them down.

"Wish I had bought something to swim in" Iziah mused flicking the sand absent mindedly, the warm sand trailed over her skin.

"I agree, seeing you swim would of been awesome"

Izzy pushed him playfully "That so doesn't help anything but the sentiment is nice"

John let out a sigh, "Izzy I think we need to talk"

"Ok" Iziah put on her 'serious' face, whatever it was, it was big and required her un-divided attention. Or at least a serious face.

John was unsure if this was even the right move, so far he was getting away with it, no one knew at least no one important knew. His secret was safe but he was about to un-earth it. "Something happened while I was on the road"

"Something like what?" Iziah asked still looking at the water, she was listening now more than ever.

"I was dancing with Eve"

"Ok"

"And something happened"

"Like you slept with her?" Iziah asked, she wasn't sure why but all she felt was calm. Anger and question should of worked its way into her veins, but there was nothing there but calm. Eerie calm that scared her more than anything.

"No. She sorta grinded against me, Aj 'saved' me by pulling my ear so hard it almost came off"

"So you let a whore grind on you and you were saved by a lesbian pixie, and now you're telling me what happened?" Iziah was just trying to sort it all out, and why was this eerie calm sticking with her.

"Yeah" John slid closer and took her hand "It was stupid to let her think there was a chance and I shouldn't of let her get that far but I guess I wasn't thinking"

Iziah stood up, and started walking home. She had no idea what to think, it was just in her veins and circuling around, calm and serene.

"Izzy!" John called out getting up and going after her, he caught up with her easily. She just kept walking, not saying anything even though he was admitting he was wrong and he was sorry, it didn't seem like a big deal but thats how the cheating started, at least that's how it started with Konnan, so she had a right to be upset but Iziah didn't even seem that, she just seemed...calm. That was scarier than any evil mood she had. When she finally made it home, Raven was still sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, only she was in her tight lingerie.

"How was the tight lingerie, hand-cuffed chocolate whipped cream fun-ness?"

"How was the what now? Oh the sex, the sex was good"

"Ok" Iziah went down to her basement, she wasn't looking at John, she just couldn't do it. He didn't feel her ice and that hurt him more than anything.

Later on that night John ventured down to her basement, avoiding all the traps only to realise that weren't on at all. He found her in bed, snuggled under the blankets watching some weird seventies looking movie.

"Hey" He said softly, Iziah didn't look at him but at least she was talking.

"Hey"

"What chu watchin?"

Iziah half shrugged "Don't know, something about Debbie and Texas, I wasn't paying attention" Iziah nudged the case over with her foot. John picked it up and tried not to laugh

"Izzy, this is _Debbie does Dallas_"

"Explains why everyone is naked" Iziah turned it off, and finally looked at him. "So what's up?"

"I know your mad" "I'm not mad"

"You should be"

"I know, but I'm not" Iziah really wasn't mad and thats what scared her. All she felt was numb, that was the scary thing. Numbness had scorched into her veins and she didn't feel anything.

John felt his heart crack, anger would of been better, sadness would of been easier, yelling and shouting and crying would of been a better option, but Iziah was doing nothing, like she had stopped caring.

"Izzy please say something"

"What can I say? If it wasn't for Aj, you would of slept with her, you wouldn't of told me, I would of found out and we would be over, I would lose my best friend, my boyfriend and my soul mate all in one, I could forgive you but you'd just do it again and I would wind up resenting you, and again I would be without you."

"Iziah I would never cheat on you,"

"If Aj hadn't of stopped you, then you would have" Iziah was still numb, she wasn't even sure if the anger would ever come, numb was so far the best option. John tried to touch her face but she moved away, she couldn't handle his touch right now.

"I do love you Izzy, I know I was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you. I will take forever to prove that I love you, if that what it takes" John got up and went back up the stairs, he knew he had hurt her and bought up that ugly familiar pattern, he hated that he had hurt her, but he meant what he said, he would spend forever trying to prove that he loved her.

Around midnight Iziah wondered upstairs to the lounge, it was silent and dark meaning John was in the spare bedroom and her sister was out with Randy. Sighing she slumped down on the couch, the numb was starting to go away now, but instead of anger all she felt was sadness, they had both doubted it but like fools they ignored it, and now they were on the rocks, maybe that was what fate had in store for her at the end of it all, if it wasn't Eve it would be some other whore, no matter what it seemed like they were doomed from the start. Iziah flopped her head back, her sister's other favourite band _Dr Hook_ came floating into her head, she hated _Dr Hook_, they seemed to have a song for every emotion under the sun. Right now, her song would be _Love ain't the question_,

"Love ain't the question, and love ain't the answer, from the beginning it was des-tined to end" Iziah sung to herself hating herself and _Dr Hook_ even more. If Raven didn't love him so much, she would murder Ray Sawyer. Not that that would help anything. Iziah lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, so much in her head and yet that numbing was coming back. Silent foot steps and a hushed "Damnit" floated inside her skull, at least it was better than the numbing. The shuffling got louder, at least she determined that it came from the ranch slider so it wasn't John, from the damnit, she picked it was Randy. A cupboard was opened and she had to endure all his clattering, having heard enough, she got up and flicked on the light, making Randy go all squinty.

"What are you doing Orton?"

"Sorry. Rae can't sleep so I thought I'd make her some warm milk"

"With a wok?"

"Yes with a wok" Randy said like he was meant to use the wok. Iziah took it off him,

"I'll make it, you stop being so loud"

"You ok?"

"Fine"

"You look like shit"

"Thank you for the compliment, I can only wonder the things you say to my sister"

Randy ignored it and just looked at her as she moved "Seriously, whats wrong?"

Iziah didn't say anything for a moment, when she finally looked at Randy, he saw the tears in her eyes. Iziah hadn't cried in so long, he was hoping that he didn't have to console her, that would of been weird and Randy wasn't sure he could, John was so much better at that type of thing. "Why does John hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you"

"Yeah, he does. He cheated on the others because he didn't like them, he let Eve grind on him and if it wasn't for the gay pixie, he would have cheated, so why does he hate me?"

"Izzy, I'm tellin you, he doesn't hate you" Randy said gently, "You know what I think?"

"Gettin my sister naked isn't gonna help anyone Randal"

Randy chuckled softly, "Thats an idea. I think that John loves you so much it scares him. He hasn't loved anyone the way he loves you and thats freakin him out"

Iziah checked on the milk "That makes little to no sense, and I know alot about not making sense"

"Think about it. The others he was with, he wasn't different, he had no doubt, no insecurity, no bad thoughts, but then he cheated. That I don't condone or defend, but with you, he's doubting if he's good enough for you, he's willing to do anything to make you happy, in twenty-seven years can you ever recall him going that crazy about a girl? Even the last whore didn't make him that crazy"

"Enough psycho-babble from you, I knew Raven talking to you was a bad idea, you know if I knew this was gonna happen I never would of told her to throw that rock at you"

"What you getting with John?"

"No this conversation." Iziah bought the milk off and poured it over a bit of chocolate at the bottom of her sister's favourite glass. "I love that man,"

"Then you gotta trust him"

"I do trust him but I just keep thinking if that little dyke-sprite had left him be, I would be hearing his pathetic excuses for sleepin with that tramp, and on a side note, I could totally kick her ass. Her ju-jitsu is nothin compared to my Egyptian rage"

"Izzy you're from Mass"

"Oh like it makes a difference" Iziah pushed the glass to Randy, "Just take your girlfriend her milk so at least one of us can sleep"

"Alright but you know I'm right, you and John need to unite and form this romantic alliance to fight against the whores, and if this helps at all, if for whatever reason he can't keep his dick in his pants, I'll personally punt him in the face so he'll never see the switch blade coming"

"Thanks for that"

Randy carefully took hold of the glass, "You're welcome"

Iziah climbed the stairs silently, she was no longer numb, she was feeling something and as much as she hated it, she had to embrace it. Randy was right and held a very valid point, John was going over crazy, he was trying his hardest to meet some unspoken requirement, and all this time it was her thinking that she wasn't good enough for Mr high and mighty wrestling God, John Cena. Well both of them had to stop being idiots, he had made a mistake and he had admitted it. He had tried to make it right, she would forgive this time, but if there was a next time then she could say goodbye. _There won't be a next time Izzy, John is alot of things, but he's not an idiot, he loves you so step back and just be happy. Randy is right, he hasn't been this crazy for anyone, he truely loves you so stop being numb and get in there_. Iziah closed her eyes, trying to shake the dizzyness, it was weird but whenever she felt something like that, raw emotion empowered by thought, it made her dizzy, it was like her brain wasn't used to it and treated it like a foreign visitor. Silently she pushed the door open, John was asleep on his back, light puffs of air pushing his glorious naked chest up. Iziah shut the door and took the three silent steps up to his bed. Closing her tiny scarred hand over his mouth, his eyes flew open. She held it there but at least he could still breathe. She put a finger to her lips, right now he was listening and nothing else. "One lick for yes, two licks for no. Do you love me?"

One lick.

"Do you give me your word that this shit won't ever happen again"

One lick.

"Are you naked?"

Two licks. Iziah finally took her hand away and pulled back the blankets, her nimble body draping over his broad hips, "We shall remedy that"

**A/N And they will! In the next chapter! lol Sorry...**


	35. Stronger together

**Chapter 35 Stronger together**

Iziah drapped herself over his broad hips, rocking softly so that little ball whipped across his heated tip, bringing moans to the surface. She lent down and let his lips wash over her's, those plump pleasure giving lips, she would never tire of those lips, she could've spent all night just worshipping those lips. Thick arms laid across her slender back, pulling her that little bit closer. Iziah kept moving her hips, only making him harder and in desperate need to get out of those annoying boxers. Iziah pulled back and let those blue orbs burn on her, blue eyes that she would never tire looking at, so deep and blue, when he looked at her, he saw her, he never looked through her, to him she would always be there, she would always be worth looking at. John let out another grunt as she gave her hips a quick snap. The bolts that swept through out their body's was amazing, it was something they had to experience over and over. Iziah pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the floor where it was out of the way. Her nipples hardening from the air, she was pretty sure she could _hear_ the pre-ooze soaring from John's body. Without warning or permission, John sat up and instantly took a pink nipple into his mouth. Izzy shut her eyes and let his tongue play over the bud, pulling softly with his lips and nibbling gently with his teeth. Iziah ran a hand over his short brown hair, his hand working her other breast, squeezing and grasping with authority. Her little grunts and rocking hips encouraged him further, those little nipples needing to be sucked until her body could no longer take it. Iziah took his left hand and pushed it down her stomach, right now she needed all the excitement her body could handle, just so it would be stamped in her brain forever, never would she forget this night. Easily John slid a hand inside her bottoms, his lips still working her nipples, Iziah couldn't stop the sounds echoing from her vocal chords, nothing was meant to feel this good, his fingers slid easily up and down her wet slit. When his finger hit the magic ball, she almost jumped off his lap, another loud shout painting the walls. John slid two thick fingers inside her, the walls clutching with desperation. Iziah moved her hips, sliding up and down those hard fingers, she couldn't help it, it felt so good, she just couldn't stop. It was something he bought out in her, something that made her crazy with un-caged lust. John let her slide for a moment before wrapping an arm around her body and whipping her to the other side of the bed. Iziah looked up at him with nothing but desire, desire and trust. She just knew that deep down, he wouldn't hurt her. Unless of course she asked him too. John pulled at all clothing until the skin was free to breathe, everything was pushed aside to be left hanging, he opened her legs and let his tongue dive for the sweet centre. Iziah couldn't help the gasp, it rocked her system and left all rational thought at the door. John's tongue slid over and inside her, it was the only rational thought she wanted at this point. Feeling that peirced snake slide over her, bringing her closer to the edge. She started to shudder and shake, shouts getting louder everytime he moved. John added a couple of fingers inside her, he wanted those delicious juices to coat everything, his tongue, his fingers, his dick. Everywhere had to be marked by her sweet scent. He loved hearing her usher those moans and groans, pushing her body to the sweet torture. John moved as fast as he could, her body was getting hotter and hotter and pretty soon it would explode. Before the explosion, John pulled his body away and quickly buried himself inside her, until he could go no further. Her whole body heated up and vibrated around his shaft, it screamed pleasure up his spine so fast he was afraid that he would cum from feeling it. He moved inside her hard and faster, trying not to lose himself too soon, that was hard because no woman had ever felt this good wrapped around him, every point he had was sparking and trying to ignite. He didn't want the ignition start just yet, he wanted her to lose it first, just so he could feel her come undone at his hands. Iziah arched her back up, she couldn't hold it back anymore, the torture was too much and she just wanted to hit the promised land before her heart exploded every where. Feeling John slam inside each time pushed her to the edge until she was hanging on with one hand, he stayed still inside her for a moment, pushing his lips on her's, heating up her body even more. Iziah pushed her hips up, sliding her tongue to meet his, John grunted inside her mouth sending chills up both their spines. Their bodies moved together trying to help each other to the end before the edge drew out of sight. He gave one last thump simply because he could, her whole body constricting around him and making that warmth spread throughout her body. John lent down and sweetly took her lips, just feeling the honey coat his lips made every obsticle that was sure to come well worth it. Keeping himself on the straight and narrow would be easy now, those honey coated lips would only remind him of what would be waiting at the end of each week. When nature had made him fall from within her, he settled back on his side of the bed, Iziah flicked her head to him as he tried to get his breath back. No woman had ever made him lose his breath like she did, he just needed to look at her and bam!, breath taken like a theif in the night. Lazily John lifted a thick arm up, Iziah smiled softly and shuffled into his arms, her lips inches from his nipple.

"I'm so glad you've forgiven me Iz"

"Who said I forgive you? I just wanted sex"

John looked down, seeing that smirk made his heart beat subside to a normal rate, "Oh you're so funny"

She kissed his nipple "Sorry couldn't help it, but yes you are forgiven, just promise me it won't happen again"

"Course it won't." John kissed her head lovingly, "Of course that depends on how much head you give me"

"Not now Cena, my mouth hurts and I'm really tired"

John looked down at her, he could practically see the exhaustion floating off her skin, John sometimes forgot that her 'condition' made her run out of energy really fast.

"Poor Izzy" He said pulling her closer until her head was resting on his chest, her eyes already closed. "You must be whacked"

"Not tonight, just let me sleep" Iziah got out after stiffling her very loud yawn. John let his head hit the pillow and his eyes cast him to the land of nod, no more crap to pull them apart, they were stronger together and if they wanted to beat the sluts, they needed to stay that way. As long as John remembered those honey sweet lips, he would be fine. Oh and the most obvious thing, he loved Iziah. He didn't want to hurt her.


	36. Mornings of all kinds

**A/N **So this chapter may be weird, its three different couples waking up, so hopefully it won't be too confusing, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 36 Mornings of all kinds**

**Randy/Raven, Breakfast in bed**

Randy shivered, the cold gripping his body and making him shake. Weird dreams taunted him and made his coldness worse. "So...cold" Randy got out, trying to feel for the blankets, his eyes wouldn't come open and the dream kept biting at him. "Must...use...the...force" Randy shivered around in the soft bed again, a soft finger poked his rib cage, his name coming out as a whisper.

"Randy?"

Randy rolled away, trying to let go of all feelings, cold and weirdness however were not easy to shake. "Randy?"

That voice came again as his body shook again, "Leia!" He called opening his eyes, and getting out of the weird dream and letting the cold win. He looked to Raven, disappointment in its fakest form radiating through out his body, "Oh. Hey"

Raven couldn't help but laugh as he resettled in her bed, pulling her and the blankets to his body.

"Were you like that all night?" Raven asked placing light kisses on his chest. Randy kissed her head lovingly,

"Nah, from three til four I was whimpering because your knee was in my back"

"Randy my knee was in your back because you were trying to hump me in your sleep"

"Oh I wasn't sleeping" Randy informed her making her laugh again. They were quiet for a moment, the silence golden and comfy, lying here like this was something she had wanted for a life time, and now that it was here she couldn't quite believe it, out of all the girls in the world, he had chosen her. Raven wasn't the type of girl to be all self consious but she could admit that she wasn't the beauty queen of the world, there were many more prettier girls than her, but still Randy had said different, he had picked her and only her.

"I like this" Raven murmured breaking the slight silence.

"What?"

"Lying here with you, silly school girl fantasies cannot compare to this"

Randy let the small smile cast on his usually dark face, he knew exactly what she meant, he had had his own silly fantasies, and this was one of them. Just lying there naked, holding her frame and remembering the hot night before. "You dreamed of me?"

Raven kissed his nipple, a slight flick of her tongue grazing the little bud. "You may not realise this Rand, but you are a very sexy man"

"Yes, I've been told"

"Oh yeah, by who?" Raven asked twisting her head to look at him, expecting to see searing guilt to ruin this moment, instead all she saw was his icy blue eyes finally melted into love and desire.

"Random girls, guys in the locker room, you"

Raven giggled putting her head back down on his chest "Random guys in the locker room huh? Thats a little worryin"

"Tell me about it, don't really help much when you have Adrian and Gary saying the same thing"

Raven kissed his nipple again "Well they have great taste"

Randy kissed her head before shuffling away from her and rising from the bed.

"Where you going?" Raven asked suddenly paranoid that she had said something wrong. Randy lent down and kissed her lips with reassurance,

"Gotta take a leak" He straightend up and pulled on some clothes, the boxers and shirt he should of been wearing last night, but were quickly discarded when he saw his girlfriend naked. Randy quickly gave her another kiss before heading inside. Raven knew he hated using her bathroom first thing in the morning, everyone was entitled to their own weird kinks, this was one of his. Raven snuggled back under her covers, his scent was mixed in with the soft cotton, it washed over her body making it feel like she was still with him. He was gone longer than she expected, but that was ok, he was coming back to her eventually, she knew that deep down. When he did come back, he told her to shut her eyes and obediantly she obeyed. A soft bump came over her body and the smells of food washed through her system. When her eyes came open it was confirmed, breakfast in bed. No wonder he took so long. Randy joined her back in bed, as the tray threatend to spill.

"Breakfast my lady has been served," He grinned at her as she let it fold into her reality. Fresh coffee, hot porridge made the way she liked, sided with breakfast for him and more coffee.

"Thank you so much" She didn't think he had a romantic bone in his cold frame, but even if it was missing the soft lighting and red rose petals, it was still a sweet romantic gesture, breakfast in bed made for her out of love and wanting. Raven sat up properly so she could dig in, "Question Randy, after I eat this, can I eat you?"

Randy laughed picking up his cup, "That was the plan, I knew it would work"

"You are so evil and devious"

"Yeah but you love me anyway"

Raven softly kissed his cheek making sure not to spill hot porridge over him. "Yeah I do"

**John/Iziah, Hot damn!**

Lips. Tongue. Nipping. Suck. Lips. Tongue. Nipping. Suck. It went through his body, sending the shock waves slowly until it reached the core, it kept going until the fire was burning his skin, melting it off his bones. Grunts. Moans. Squeals. Vibrating up his system until his eyes were forced open, the heat almost too much to bare. John almost sat up but the soft hand pushed him down, pinning him to the bed. It was hard to take in, what was happening but he knew what was going on, Iziah's lips feeling better than ever, working his shaft until it was her's and obeying every move she made. She let his hand scrape her hair, twisting his fingers throughout the curls and straight strands. Izzy let out a grunt as she shoved her greedy mouth all the way down, her forehead bumping his belly softly. Already that sweet essence of him was floating down her throat, she needed more, this wasn't nearly enough. Iziah wasn't usually this greedy, but his taste made her that way, it wasn't nearly enough. Her soft hand travelled up his thigh, squeezing the flesh until he let out that grunt again. He pulsated in her mouth, growing harder and hotter the more her hot mouth scoured over him. He tried not to clench but it was hard, his body moved on its own, writhing until he couldn't take it, he kept trying to keep it in, but her mouth wouldn't allow it. John's body scrunched up, holding on for as long as possible but in one breath it all swept out of him and down her mouth hole. Iziah sucked harder, her tongue catching every last drop of him. Like hot milk it coated her throat and lingered longer than usual. She didn't mind, his taste was incredible, if it were possible, she would drink nothing but him. She softly licked the decreasing shaft, careful not to hurt him but cleaning him down. Her lips left it and trailed back up his belly, licking and nipping the flesh making him squirm. Iziah lingered on his throat, the hot pulse thundering against her lips, the vibrated groan shaking her core. John tilted her chin, until his lips were parting her's so his tongue could dive deep. It wasn't the most pleasing taste this early in the morning, but that taste for Iziah's lips was an exchange he would make willingly. He moved her until she was on top of him, their mouths moving slowly trying to scrape every inch before the need for oxygen took over. His hand jaunted over her delicate skin until it hit the main controls of her pleasure system. Soft, gentle sweeping pulled over her body, crushing into it, wanting, needing more. Her kiss became harder, rougher, the delight of his hand moving over her now controlling every move she made. She pulled away for all of two seconds, allowing the oxygen to move in quickly before pressing her lips back to his eager mouth. The harder and rougher she kissed him, the faster his fingers moved over her, red hot delight flicking over the nerve endings in a way she never thought possible. Iziah really thought that the first time was a fluke, then the second time was a coincedence, but she was forced to realise and accept, (not that it took much) that with John it wasn't flukes or coincedences, it was simply good, and only got better everytime he was with her. She moulded to his body and let the end come, hot rippling piling over her small body pushing a grunt out of her lips. When she came down and his hand was sucessfully coated with her hot juices he let go for a moment. She watched in facsination as he put his hand to his lips and began to lick his fingers clean. She tasted so much better, he hoped it would last awhile. Iziah tried to slide away and off him so he could breathe properly but he held her there. Until she flopped down over his body, her ear drum taking in his heart beat, nice and strong.

"Wish I could wake up like this every morning" John mused softly, his hand running over her soft hair. Every inch of her was smooth, it was like she was made out of silk, and feeling it under his fingertips was one of the greatest simple pleasures he had ever come across. No one made him like this, no one had ever made him this crazy, this hot, this desired and desriable, no one except Iziah. He was under her spell and he loved every second of it.

"What? Blow-job with a hot chick" Iziah whispered fearing that it was a yes, it was like the person giving it didn't matter. She should of seen it coming but as always she denied it until it flashed right in front of her face.

"Waking up with you" John murmured, letting his blue eyes close again. The pre-sexual rituals was a bonus, but waking up with Iziah in his arms was the thing he craved each and every morning. Waking up alone after he had experienced her before hand was more torture than the pain he put his body through while wrestling. Iziah couldn't help but tint red, smiling softly, finally someone wanted to wake up next to her, someone actually wanted to see her first thing in the morning.

"I like waking up with you Cena, you're soft"

John let out a chuckle, "So are you"

Silence, comfy and noiseless washed over them, when John spoke again, his fingers tilted her chin so silver hit blue. "Come with me"

"What?" Iziah couldn't help the confusion, she knew what he was asking she just couldn't believe that he wanted to be stuck with her for all that time.

"Come with me on the road, at least until I start to bore you" He flashed her a grin making sure she knew he was kidding about that last part.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, if you want. I want to wake up next to you, even without out the head, its still freakin amazing to wake up with you"

Iziah didn't say anything, she just settled back on his chest, she only had to today to decide because he was back at work tonight.

"Izzy? You don't have too, it was just a thought" John tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, he really thought Iziah was instantly say yes, even if it was just another way for her to breathe down his neck and make sure he wasn't cheating on her.

"You really want me there, around you almost all the time?"

"Yeah, I do. This may sound weird and fucked up, but I actually like being around you"

Iziah laughed, she wasn't exactly an easy person to hang out with, it seemed like she was but reality showed that she wasn't, but that changed when she was with him, he was the one to make her at least try to be better. "Then yes"

"Yes you'll come?"

"Yes I'll come, and then we can go on the road together. Oh!" Iziah giggled at her own joke, John laughed along with her, only Iziah could take an innocent sentence and make it as dodgy as possible. John kissed her head before settling back on the bed,

"But for right now, more sleep is required because someone woke me up"

Iziah laughed again "Yeah, sorry bout that"

**Shawn/mystery partner (I won't give it up that easy! lol) You have to choose **

Shawn felt the bed move and the cold rippled over his tired body. It was another one of those mornings, he hated those mornings as much as his lover did, but it was the only way, at least that was Shawn's reasoning.

"Don't go" Shawn whispered letting his eyes come open and reality wash over him.

"I have too, you're the one that made the rules remember" Harsh and cold, the words hung in the air with mean truth. Those usual soft blue eyes suddenly cold and evil.

"Stay for a while longer" Shawn pleaded as the clothes went on, covering the flesh that he had made love to the night before.

A long drawn out sigh, but the clothes halted for a second, and then resumed their covering. Finally Shawn was greeted with eye contact, it didn't help but at least Shawn could see the eyes that he come to love. "I don't know if I can keep doing this Shawn"

"Please don't say that"

Another sigh "Why? I'm sick and tired of feeling like this"

Shawn sat up, hands washing over soft skin, trying bring back the heat that they shared last night "Like what?" Shawn pressed his lips to the pulse radiating in the delicate skin. "Like your whole body is on fire? Like you will explode if you don't get more"

The pleasing sigh let Shawn believe that he had done it again, but just as fast the hands pushed Shawn away.

"Stop Shawn. You can't just kiss me and expect me to be happy with how this is"

Shawn, for the first time in almost twenty years, tried his hardest not to let hurt tears flow down his face. This shouldn't be happening but it looked like it was and Shawn couldn't stop it. "Please" His lip quivered watching his lover breathe heavily and turn away from his face.

"Shawn, I can't be your dirty secret forever, believe it or not but I don't care who knows about us, I'm not ashamed of us, but clearly you are,"

"I'm not ashamed!" Shawn exclaimed, "Its complicated, and you know it"

Hand ran through hair, trying to calm down and breathe, shouting never helped especially when dealing with Shawn Michales. "So when are you going to tell them? When you're on your death bed? When I'm on mine? When their old women in the nursing home?"

Shawn didn't say anything and they just looked at each other, waiting for words to come out.

"I'll tell them tonight, just please don't leave me" Shawn knew he sounded pathetic, and like a desperate loser, but he couldn't handle the loss he was about to go through. He was the happiest he had ever been and he couldn't let that slip through his fingers. Shawn felt the pouty lips on his, for a moment everything was ok. "I won't leave you Shawn, but I can't be a secret forever, its not fair, to either of us"

"Promise?"

A soft smile, lighting up the face that Shawn couldn't live without. "Promise, just please tell them tonight so we can move onto the next step"

"Which is?" Shawn asked softly.

"Thats up to you. Do you want me to be there tonight?"

Shawn shook his head, messy blonde flying about. "Nah, it might over whelm them, I'll tell them and then maybe you can meet them later?"

"I'd like that"


	37. You bastard!

**A/N So the lover is revealed, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 37 You bastard!**

Shawn paced the living room floor, nerves flowing throughout his usually cool system, he was telling his girls tonight over dinner, he could only hope that they didn't get too upset. He knew that Raven would be alright with it, she was always telling him to move on from Trish, find someone that makes you happy and start a chapter with them, she said, it was Iziah that could be the problem. She wasn't always so accepting when change occured, unless it was from John, then she accepted it, Shawn wanted to point out the love between them from the start, but knowing those two, they wouldn't of listened and knowing Iziah, she would of punched him just for mentioning it and putting the thought out there, no, change wasn't something Izzy was good at. The ranch slider came open and both his girls came in, a little early than expected but that was ok.

"Dad whatever you have to tell us, you gotta do it now cause I'm going with John on the road for a while" Iziah said overly cheery, that was just weird but he hoped that it would be enough to get him through this conversation, he could of backed out and lie and say he told them but he couldn't, he had promised and he knew that he had to honour that, Shawn could only hope he was doing the right thing. Shawn wasn't even sure what was right and what was wrong anymore.

Shawn took a deep breath, "Ok where do I start?"

"At the beginning" Raven suggested kindly, she had never seen her father like this, whatever he had to say was obviously more painful that she thought.

"Ok, as you know I have been dating"

"Yeah, so who's the lucky girl"

Shawn didn't say anything, making Raven prompt him, "Dad, whoever it is we will accept, as long as its not Eve"

"Or Chyna" Izzy butted in making Raven laugh and point out her own girl it shouldn't be.

"Or Steph"

"Or Harmoni"

"Or Storm and Jamie"

Shawn took another breath, "Girls, if you keep talking how can I say anything"

They both went quiet and looked to their father, waiting for him to speak. "Ok. His name is..." "Wait! Did you say him?" Iziah cut in a little confused, "You said him? You're seeing a man?"

Shawn closed his eyes for a brief moment, "Yeah,"

"As in a guy? As in he has a penis?" Iziah asked still confused, last she checked her father liked women. Raven just stared blankly at him, "Dad, do you know that your seeing a dude? As in a guy?"

"Yes Izzy" Shawn answered patiently, glad that the weight from his shoulders had been lifted, now they knew that he was with a man, they could hurry up and get over it.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do" Shawn smiled, it was like he was right there with him and holding his hand in support. "We've been together for a while, I didn't say anything, well you both know why"

"So are you like gay now?" Iziah asked still full of question and confusion, also Raven hadn't said anything for a while, she just stood there looking at her father. No look or emotion, just her eyes drilling into Shawn.

"No Iziah, I guess if I was to be labled it would be Bi" Shawn looked to Raven, "Rae? Say somethin"

She strode to her father, a sharp sting flooding his cheek, Raven slapped any feeling he had right out of his face. "You bastard!"

She turned around and snapped right back out the door, leaving both Shawn and Izzy confused at what the hell just happened.

"Well I don't know about you old man, but I didn't say that comin"

Shawn rubbed his face sadly, he really expected Raven to understand, he expected this from Izzy. Izzy however wrapped her arms around her father, she hardly ever hugged him so at least she was trying. "Dad I'll talk to her and see whats happening. As for your boyfriend, as long as you love him and he loves you, it don't matter who has what body parts. I hope you guys are happy together, just promise me, when we get to meet him, we won't have to endure watching you guys make out, its bad enough when its a woman"

Shawn let out a little laugh, "Thanks Iz, I didn't expect you to understand"

"Yeah me neither, maybe I'm growin up" She kissed his cheek before going out to talk to her sister. Shawn was just glad that at least one of them understood, and thankfully it was the most difficult one, he wouldn't be stuck trying to convince Iziah that his relationship with Sheamus was normal.

**A/N Hows that for a slice of fried gold? Lol**


	38. If he don't know, I ain't tellin him

**Chapter 38 If he don't know, I ain't tellin him**

Iziah was more than confused when she got home, confused about everything that had just happened. Her father going out with a man, her sister slapping the taste outta his mouth and the most confusing to her, was the fact that she wasn't over reacting. Iziah really thought that the news of Shawn and a guy dating would send her beserk, but it was just acceptance, if Shawn wanted to date a man, then why the hell not? Iziah always thought that someone like her could never get a good guy like John, but that proved her wrong, so why couldn't Shawn date a guy. Iziah found her sister sitting on the bench, stuffing _Shapes_ into her mouth, it was the only kind of cracker/chips she could eat.

"What the hell was that?" Iziah asked plopping herself next to her sister and grabbing the box from her hand. "You totally over reacted"

"Oh did I now?" Raven asked snatching the box back.

"Yeah you did, what the hell?"

Raven didn't say anything, she just shoved more _Shapes_ into her mouth. The guys came in but that didn't seem to make a difference to Raven and her actions.

"So what did Shawn want?" John asked hoping that it wasn't something to change Izzy's mind about the road trip.

"Turns out he's dating"

"Yeah we knew that already" Randy said rather patiently, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Its a guy" Raven said darkly throwing the box across the room, crackers spilling everywhere. "How could he do that? Seriously?"

"What? Are you serious?" John asked, that totally caught him by surprise, like everyone else he believed that Shawn was straight, and now as it turned out, he wasn't.

"I still don't get how he could do that?" Raven snapped slumping back against the cupboard. "Stupid asshole"

"I still can't believe its a guy, thats like, mind-bending" Randy was amazed as the rest of them. "I wonder who it is? Man, it could be anybody"

"Why does it even matter?" Raven snapped sliding off the bench, "I hope he gets struck with lightening"

"Raven thats really horrible" Iziah said gently, "Why are you so mad at him?"

"If he don't know then I ain't tellin him, he's smart let the bastard work it out for himself" Raven pushed past them and strode out to her room, muttering in very irate French, Iziah let out a low whistle, Raven was more than angry, she only spoke French when she was out of this world pissed off.

"I'll go talk to her" Randy shook his head, he wasn't sure why she was so mad, but he figured he could talk her down. At least that was the Vipers hope.

"So do you still wanna come on the road?" John asked expecting her to say no, if her sister was that mad then of course she would want to stay with her, he knew it was for the best but it was still his selfish-ness that wanted her to say yes to coming.

"Yeah of course" Iziah chirped wrapping her arms around John, "But only if I can drive"

John sighed in relief, "Hell no, you ain't driving. I would like to make it to work without injury"

"Are you sure? Cause if you're injured I could dress up like the sexy nurse"

"Maybe you should just do that anyway?"

Iziah laughed, he liked that sound. It was nice to hear her happy and even better that it was because of him. He had always loved it when she was happy and he would spend half his life to make sure she was kept that way, too much sadness had taken her. Now she deserved to be happy.

"Thats just stupid John, why would I be a nurse if you're healthy? Duh, think about it"

"What about some sort of cheerleader? Jumping up and down in a short skirt, chanting my name...Sorry, what was I saying?"

Iziah nudged him playfully, "I'm gonna get my stuff together. You do that and no cheerleaders"

"Fine." John stomped his foot playfully, "I'm gonna see your sister"

Iziah stopped in her tracks and looked to her boyfriend "Little worried now babe"

"Just wanna see if she's ok and if you can borrow her sexy maid outfit"

Iziah laughed, the worry gone instantly, she had to remember that John was Raven's friend too. "Who says I don't already have one?"

"Nice"

"So wanna explain to me why you're so angry at Shawn dating a dude?" Randy asked sitting on the bed next to her, she pressed the buttons rapidly, her focus on _Mortal Kombat_, Randy knew she only played that when she was angry, it was her sub for when she wasn't allowed to hit anyone on real life. Raven pressed pause and gave him a death glare.

"If you people don't know then I'm not tellin you"

"So you're mad at Shawn but he don't know why?"

"Glad you're keepin up Orton"

"Kinda unfair"

Raven dropped the control pad and looked to Randy, "Seriously? _You're_ gonna preach to me about being unfair? You of all people have no right to preach to me about being unfair"

"Yeah I know, but I still say you should talk to Shawn"

"And I say he can go and fuck himself" Raven went back to her game as a blast tapped on her ranch slider.

"Raven? Are you ok?"

"Goody. More of them. Piss off Cena"

John walked in and snapped the door shut, "No can do. Are you ok?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic, fine and dandy like cotton candy"

"Raven why don't you just tell us why you're pissed"

Now they both earnt a death glare, "You two should know, I told you both and now your pretending that I'm the one thats being unfair, well if thats the case you can both fuck the hell off"

John felt sorry for leaving Randy alone with Raven when she was in that mood of wanting to shoot people with her crossbow, but if one them had to man handle the small girl to stop the destruction, Randy was the best candidate, he had always been the best candidate for that job.

"She's all yours Rand" John got up and went back out to the kitchen, "Good luck Rand, we're all counting on you"

Raven got up and went over to her wardrobe, muttering all the way there. Before she grabbed anything lethal, Randy wrapped his arms around her, it was meant to be a hug of comfort but it was mainly for restriction. No one needed an arrow to the balls least of all him. And just like that it clicked into place, he should of known instantly but he just didn't.

"Raven I get it" His voice husky by her ear, smothering her so she couldn't move, if she couldn't move then she couldn't get to that weapon.

"Thank you" Raven managed to get away from him. "Now do you get why I'm so pissed"

"Yeah I do, but I still think you should talk to Shawn"

Raven pushed past him and into the bathroom back to huffing and puffing.

"Or not" Randy sighed, there wasn't anything he could do right now other than keep her away from the weapons. Randy didn't want to do this because he knew the consequences were going to be bad, but he had no other choice. Going inside the wardrobe he quickly shuffled around keeping one ear out for Raven. This was the only way to keep everyone including Raven, safe. He could only hope that when she calmed down she would see that.


	39. Shattered plans & he's ginger!

**Chapter 39 Shattered plans & he's ginger! **

Eve let her eyes cast over John and his 'friend' They looked pretty cosy from where she was standing, Eve was pretty sure it was the same girl that was hanging off Randy, yes, Eve was a hundred percent it was the same girl. Eve let that smirk come to her face, one minute she was hanging off Randy, and now here she was, hanging all over John. This was just too perfect, she was accused of being the whore but the evidence was right in front of her, this girl was the whore and more annoyingly, she was better at it than Eve. Perky little lesbo Aj Lee crashed down with them, her face all kinds of lit up. Her mousy voice pricking through Eve as she continued to watch, John's friend laughed at something Aj said before stroking John's arm and kissing his cheek. Eve felt the scowl rise in her throat, she had heard through the grapevine that John wasn't into PDA's but this girl seemed to be different. When she kissed his cheek, his eyes lit up with wonder, she had seen it before, the wonder that said 'why did she choose me out of everyone?'

"Whats wrong with you? All dressed up and no one to blow?" Randy cut through her, thin ice lacing his even colder sarcasm.

Eve turned to him and let that evil smile drop, clearly Randy didn't see what she did and clearly she was the one that had to break it to him, his 'sweet' girlfriend was busy whoring herself over his best friend, and he wasn't exactly pushing her away. She nodded her head towards the locker room where Aj, John and his girlfriend were sitting talking about something.

"Lets see how much you like your friends now?" Eve scowled pushing the door open so Randy had the clearest view. All he saw was John, Aj and Iziah.

"Whats your point slut?" Randy pushed past her, "Never mind I really don't care"

"Hey Rand, how was the training?" Iziah asked, Randy didn't answer because he knew that Iziah would say the same thing he just said to Eve.

"Guess what?"

John looked at him shrugging, "I don't know, what?"

"Guess" Randy urged as Eve came into the room, making her presence be known. Iziah growled, she knew damn well who she was and her intentions, if she laid one hand on John, Iziah would be going back to prison and to her it would be well worth it.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" Eve smirked, "One girl, two guys. Tell me, do they know that you're doing both of them?"

John, Izzy and Randy just looked at each other before getting it, Iziah cracked up laughing. "Oh thats rich! She thinks! But don't realise! Me and you! But you and!" Iziah kept spurting out half finished sentences, it was only John and Randy that knew the endings to the sentences. Aj looked at them confused, her brown eyes alive with question.

"Oh wait I get it now!" Aj squealed before whispering it in Iziah's ear, "Is that it?"

"See, she got it and she hangs out with that fucktard that reminds me of those douches',"

"Don't remind me" Aj rolled her eyes before looking at Iziah "Isn't that confusing? Or a little weird?"

"Why would that be weird?"

Aj shifted in her seat, clearly intimidated by Iziah, not that she could be blamed, if she was anything like her twin then clearly she had every right to be un-easy.

"You guys are sick" Eve looked at them disgusted, "Sharing her between you, like its a game."

Iziah looked to John, "Ok tell her, her voice is startin to annoy me and if you want me with you for the next week, I'd tell her before Dad realises this was a big mistake and sends me home, you know he'll do it"

John looked to Eve, still trying not to laugh. "Iziah is my girlfriend, she is the girl sittin next to me" John explained as though he was talking to a child, "And her identical twin sister Raven is dating Randy."

Eve looked as though her whole world was shattered, all she wanted was something to drive a wedge between them so her plans for Wrestlemania could go through. Her ticket to 'Mania was through Randy or John, but with them around she couldn't do anything. Eve let out a frustrated shout before turning on her heel and heading away from them, her plans in tatters. For now.

"Well that was fun" Iziah laughed before kissing John's cheek and standing up.

"Where you off too?"

"I'm gonna nip this thing in the bud before her whorey venom spreads"

"But Izzy, she's a whore, she's an idiot"

Iziah laughed again "Trust me, whores can be smart when they want to be, only problem is that I'm smarter, and I've been drinkin all day" Iziah giggled "See ya'll laters"

"John you should really stop her drinking, you know how bad that is"

"Think I'd rather have her drinkin, she tends to be less violent when she's drinkin"  
"Really? What about that guy that was on the recieving end of her shovel?"

John laughed "To me. She's less violent towards me"

"Shawn, it'll be alright, you gotta give her time" Sheamus soothed as Shawn paced the locker room, Sheamus felt bad for his boyfriend, his daughter didn't react too well and he knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't pushed as hard then maybe Shawn could of eased the blow.

"You don't know Rae, she can hold grudges for a long time. She still ain't forgiven Randy for takin her cookie, and they were six at the time" Shawn kept pacing, it helped him think, not that he came up with anything too drastic. The only thing he could think of was asking Hunter talk to her, but then he would have to explain to his own brother that he was now pitching and catching and with Sheamus of all people. It wasn't the bad blood, it was the fact that Sheaums wasn't exactly top of the list when it came to potential boyfriends, it was just an odd match but to Shawn it made sense. Sheamus got up and wrapped his arms around Shawn, Sheamus never took that for granted, everyday he got to hug Shawn, everyday he got to be with him was one he would remember for a life time. Sheamus, who was openly gay, knew he loved the showstopper and he knew that Shawn loved him. But it was also clear that Shawn loved his children and that was just another reason that Sheamus loved him, raising someone else's kids is one thing, but to love them the way Shawn did, it was truely amazing.

"Shawn, just give her time, when she calms down, she'll talk to you" He wasn't sure if he was helping or not, but at least Shawn had stopped pacing and just let himself fall into the marble white frame.

"What if she never speaks to me again?" Shawn whispered looking into those blue eyes, "What if she hates me forever?"

"She won't." Sheamus lent down and kissed him, "I won't let you lose her, one way or another she'll come back, you're her father, she won't forget that" Sheamus didn't know her personally, he only knew what Shawn told him but from that he could tell that one way or another Raven would sort this out, she just needed to calm down first. Shawn kissed him again, for right now, kissing Sheamus was the only thing that helped. It made him forget that Raven was mad, or that Iziah was around possibly causing trouble, it made him forget that he would have to eventually have a confrontation with Raven. Shawn was so lost in Sheamus that neither of them heard the door open.

"Dad, if you hear Eve sayin..Oh my God!" Iziah blanched at the two men kissing, all wrapped up in each other. "Dude, I'm blind, my poor innocent eyes!"

Shawn un-tangled himself from Sheamus, who was trying not to laugh at the dramatic wailings of Iziah.

"Iziah, this is my boyfriend, Sheamus. Shea this is Iziah"

"Nice to meet you"

Iziah looked him up and down before looking at her father "Dad, he's ginger"

"Yes I am lass, well spotted" Sheamus laughed, Iziah was exactly how Shawn described, opiniated and point blank. The fact that he towered over her in every way made little difference to her.

"Iziah, don't be rude" Shawn scolded her, but at least she wasn't screaming or slapping him, or threatening bodily harm.

Iziah put her hand up to block Sheamus from her view, "But Dad, he's a ginger, he probably has gingervitus."

Sheamus couldn't help but laugh harder, so far he was liking her. She had a certain 'spunk' that was hard not to like or laugh at for that matter.

"Iziah!"

"Don't Iziah me, he's a ginger and you know that means he has no soul"

"Also I'm Irish" Sheamus added in making Shawn cast an evil glare at his boyfriend.

"You see! He's probably drunk and tryin to sniff out potatoes!"

"Mmm potatoes,"

Iziah laughed, knocking her fist against Sheamus' "Nice. At least you can laugh at yourself."

"Well there is another option but I don't think anyone would like it"

Iziah's eyes lit up, "Ooh like what?"

Sheamus shrugged, "I could Brogue Kick your head off?"

Iziah laughed "Yeah, your right, I don't like that option" She looked back to her father who was waiting for the brawl to start, he let out a breath as he realised that it wasn't gonna happen, Iziah didn't want him mad at her, and Sheamus didn't want that either. "Anyways what I was sayin before I interrupted the live porno, Eve might try and get me in trouble so when she comes to you wanting to get me in trouble, talk to me first. I won't lie about it because I know you'll send me home and I want to see if he can do it"

"If who can do what?" Shawn asked un-certain if she was going to answer or just shout out about his boyfriends hair.

"I wanna see if John lasts the week with me here, if he survives and he still loves me then I know he's damn serious about me"

"Iziah that sounds like a very bad idea that could easily backfire"

"Luckily I still got a get out of jail free card and if that don't work, I have these" Iziah heaved up her cleavage making Shawn shudder

"Could you never do that again"

"Only if you promise not to automatically side with the whore before talkin to me."

"Deal. Now leave, I wanna get back to my boyfriend"

Iziah looked at both men seriously, "Now that we're on that subject"

Shawn clasped the bridge of his nose, knowing where this was going and what she was about to say.

"Just don't hurt him, I can't take you out on my own, but I know people, lots of people. Thanks to a habit of my sisters, I know alot of bad people so Sheamus if you hurt him, I'll know where to find you and the worst thing is, I know Big Show and one word from me, he will eat you. Ever wonder why he's so fat? Because he eats people, well because he never stops eating actually and has never made friends with a salad, its not like its hard to do. I mean c'mon its right there next to the meat"

"Noted Iziah, I will be eaten by Show if I hurt your Dad. Got it"

"Good." She smiled at him satisfyed, he wasn't taking her seriously with her threats but he was serious about not hurting her father and that was the main point. "And you" She looked at Shawn, "Always practice safe sex, because if you don't, your penis will turn black and fall off. Its happened you know"

Shawn shoved her out the door, "Thats enough outta you, bye-bye now" He shut the door and looked to his boyfriend, "I am so sorry about her, she does that. Can you actually imagine that her sister is worse? If you think that was bad you ain't seen nothin yet"

Sheamus stopped his ramblings with his lips, for a second Shawn forgot again. "Its ok Shawn. I still love you"

"Oh thank Christ for that" Shawn laughed in relief, he kissed his lips again before whispering the three words that made all the secrecy and Iziah endurance worth it. "I love you"


	40. Crossbow string

**Chapter 40 Crossbow string**

Iziah screeched down the hall still a little freaked out by her father's boyfriend, she quickly got used to her father having a boyfriend, she even got past having to meet him and be nice, but it was the ginger part she was stuck on, didn't Shawn remember how she felt about gingers? Apparently not. Iziah hoped that she was allowed to tell people who her father was seeing because she really needed to talk to John and Randy, it wasn't hard to find them, in the ring practising. She wasn't sure how much practice they were actually doing, considering that they were laughing their asses off. Iziah got on the ring apron, her smile glowing on her face.

"Guess who I just saw making out with my Dad, Sheamus"

Both men gaped in surprise, that was certainly a curve ball. John pulled up the middle rope so she could get inside, it was just being a gentleman, plus despite the major obvious, Iziah wasn't very ring savy, in fact the only other time when she had been in the ring, Iziah broke her arm. Iziah, with great effort bent low and got in the ring with her two BFF's.

"Are you serious? Sheamus?" John asked, he knew Sheamus was gay, it was evident when he asked John out on a date when he first arrived, John said no and Sheamus had stuck to being a friend, but now apparently he was banging his girlfriends father, yeah a little weird and creepy.

"Yeah. Wait, is he the ginger that likes to Brogue Kick people?"

"Yeah thats him Izzy" Randy laughed as he took a drink, "He also likes to beat his chest in order to get some colour."

Iziah giggled, "Then yes, thats him. And don't be mean Randy, thats my Dad's boyfriend you're talking about and I never thought I would say that"

John wrapped his arms around her and gave her neck a kiss, "You are taking this really well you know, I thought you would be acting, well you would be the one thats being un-fair and Raven would be the one accepting it"

Iziah rolled her eyes, "I don't know what that girl's issue is, but she better sort it out fast, because it looks like Sheamus is here to stay, oh thats gonna be awkward"

John couldn't help but laugh, "C'mon, it'll be fun. If he marries Shawn, you're gonna _Sheamus_ as your step-dad, I can see it now"

"Iziah, do your homework or I'll white noise you!" Randy mocked with a fake irish accent. Iziah just looked at him,

"I don't have homework you douche, seriously have you taken that many head shots"

"Iziah listen to your father or I'll Brogue Kick you" John added in, accent and all.

"Why is it always me in trouble? Uh hello, I may not be miss goody too shoes, but neither is Raven"

"Oh good lord, can you imagine the both of them, oh I'm totally comin home more often" John cracked up laughing,

"Honey we know Raven isn't an angel, but she's a lot closer to heaven than you'll ever be" Randy soothed making Iziah pout, he had learnt to spot over the years when Iziah was actually angry and playing it on so John would hug her.

"I'm not the one that breaks shop windows"

"You just smashed the shop keeper"

"I'm not the one that swore in church"

"Iziah you're not even _allowed_ in the church anymore"

"I'm not the one that shoots people with a crossbow" Iziah retored making Randy laugh,

"She won't be shootin anyone for a while" Randy grinned pulling the black string from his pocket, Iziah gasped,

"Oh she's gonna kill you, no warning, just kill, kill, kill"

"She can't kill me, she don't know where to find me and besides she's too lazy" Randy shrugged as his phone went off, "Speak of the devil" Randy chuckled pulling the lid up. "Hey babe, how are you?"

His pleasent tone made her want to kill him even more, "Where is it?"

"Where's what Raven?"

"You know what you bastard! Gimme my string!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven"

"You have my string! Give it back or I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell, I can do it Randy, I know how"

His smile didn't falter, "I don't know what you're talking about Raven"

Raven let out a heavy breath but at least she had managed to stop shouting at least for the moment anyways. "Randy, I know all your weakness', I know where you are every second of the day, now I suggest that if you don't want to be draggin yourself around the arena lookin for parts, you will get your fucking ass back here right now and give me my fucking crossbow string!"  
"Have you talked to your father yet?" Randy asked, his tone still set at light and fluffy. Which was weird in itself.

"Hell no! Why the fuck would I do that?"

"You get your string back after and only after you talk to your Dad. Ok? Now I gotta go babe, work to do, love ya" Randy shut the phone off with Raven still shouting and screaming about her crossbow string.

John let out a whistle, right now Randy was playing with fire and unfortunatley for the Viper, it was the kind of fire that could kill you six times before you even hit the ground. Iziah took one look at him and burst out laughing,

"Why are you laughing?"

Iziah gripped John for support, the laughter rocking her spine. "Oh its just so funny!"

John and Randy exchanged un-knowing looks, Iziah could find the simpliest of things funny, for all they knew she was laughing at her feet. Finally she straightend up, trying not to laugh, "I just think its funny how you'll call me stupid,"

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but how am I stupid?"

"When you told her what Eve did, she drove all the way here and beat the living shit out of her, you touched her crossbow, its pretty much on the same rung of the ladder, so Mr Smart-one, what do you think she's doing right now?"

Randy's face drained of colour, Iziah for once was right, "Well its been nice knowin you guys, any last minute advice?"

"Run and run fast"

Randy looked to his watch, he looked almost bored. "Well I still have at least six hours until she gets here, John wanna practice?"

"Sure"

Iziah grumbled as she got out of the ring, "Sure, its not like I'm here or anything"

John took off his shirt and threw it down to Iziah, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree, "Now I feel better, and go" Iziah watched like a creepy cheerleader as John practiced with Randy, un-knowing and not caring what the rest of them were doing.


	41. Biggest misunderstanding ever

**Chapter 41 Biggest misunderstanding ever**

The anger surged through her like an electrical current, it kept her going like it was her life line. How dare he touch her crossbow? How dare he take her string and then pretend like he doesn't know what she was talking about, Randy knew, just like her sister knew, just like John just knew, just like everyone else knew, no body but _no body_ touches her crossbow. It was just a fact of life and now he had blatantly gone against that, she tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working, of course she wasn't really trying that hard because as far as she was concerned, Randy had bought this on himself the moment he touched her crossbow. When she opened the door, Hunter was on the other side, giving her a temporary fright out of her anger. Quickly she recovered, "What do you want?"

"Are you on your way to the hospital?" Hunter asked eyeing her keys,

"Why the hell would I be going there?"

"Your father is in the hospital, apparently he had some sort of attack"

Raven pursed her lips together in a quick thought, "Is he dead?"

"No, but I think you should go and see him, he's asking for you"

"Yeah well I have a snake to be-head"

"Raven" Hunter grabbed her hand gently, "I know you're upset about your father's new relationship, but at least give him a chance to explain, or at least go to see if he's ok"

"And as always, no one gets it"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Just go to the damn hospital and see your father, you can be-head Randy later"

For a moment they just looked at each other, two forces refusing to give in until Raven finally gave in, sometimes you had to pick your battles, besides if Shawn was in hospital, there was a high chance that Randy was there too, which was a good thing for the Viper, he wouldn't have far to go when she broke him in half.

Hunter took her arm and marched up the corriders, straight to Shawn's room, he knew that if he didn't lead her, she would of just slipped out the back and possibly on to the arena to hunt out Randy. Right now, Hunter didn't need two people he cared for in hospital, nor did he want Raven to be locked away again. That was something everyone could do without. Raven shook out of his grip, thoroughly annoyed, "Alright I'm here, now piss off"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady"

Raven put her hands up in defence, it was Randy and her father she was mad at, "Sorry, can you at least get me some coffee?"

Hunter looked at her suspiciously, "And you'll stay right here? You won't go runnin off?"

"No Hunter, I'll stay right here. Like a good girl"

Hunter headed down to the coffee machine, just as John and Iziah came out of the hospital room, Raven wasn't surprised to see her sister, pale faced and craddled in John's bulky arms, because of her condidtion, something like Shawn in hospital would knock her for six, sadly it would actually help her condition if Shawn took a really bad turn, of course Iziah hoped it wouldn't get that far.

"How you feelin?"

Iziah barely put the words together, luckily John knew what was going on with Iziah, and like every other time he didn't mind holding her up.

"Feel like crap, my head hurts"

Raven would never know how it felt to have her sister's condition but seeing the pain on her face made her feel empathy, she knew that everything would be spinning and pounding taking all her energy. John probably didn't realise it, but if there was ever a time to do something he shouldn't, it was when Iziah was feeling the effects of her condition.

"How is he?"

Iziah mumbled something before burying her head in John's chest,

"He's fine, angina and panic attack due to stress" John supplied as Iziah groaned clutching her head in pain.

"So theres no reason for me to be here? Sweet"

"Raven, he wants to see you"

"Well John he should of thought about that before he started being a major prick"

"Raven! Would you just see him so my head can stop hurting," Iziah managed to get out before litterly fainting in John's arms.

"I'm gonna take this one back to the arena, go and see your father Rae"

"Is Randy here?"

"No, he had a meeting with creative"

"Oh how conveniant"

"Just go and see your Dad, I'm takin this one back to the hotel, I can only imagine the splitting headache she's gonna have when she comes too"

Raven watched them go, as much as she loved Randy, and she did with all her heart it was obvious to her that they would never have the relationship that Iziah and John apparently had. She couldn't imagine Randy ever carrying her like that or being concerned with her health. Maybe she was just in a negative mood, maybe it was a good thing that Randy wasn't here, maybe she did need to sort this crap out with her father, maybe it would be better for everyone if she did. Hunter came up to her with a sweet coffee, he was more surprised that Raven was still here.

"Here you go sweet, are you going in?"

Raven took her cup and resisted the strong urge to throw it at him, that would be a waste of coffee. Looking at the door she saw her father and the guy that was his apparent boyfriend, Raven kept the disgusting tut to herself, damn gingers.

"Go in, faster you enter, faster you can exit" Hunter said softly pushing her inside gently.

"Raven" Shawn sat up in surprise, his left hand still entwined in Sheamus' "I'm glad you came"

"What happened?" Raven asked tightly trying not to look at either of them but not suceeding, she had to look somewhere, the white walls of the hospital giving her a major un-needed dose of deja-vu.

"Angina and panic attack. Stress apparently"

"I'll leave you guys alone, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" Sheamus broke in, Raven let out a low growl as Sheamus kissed her father's temple before sliding out the door.

"So you're ok?" Raven asked leaning against the closed door, as if she was trying to prevent him from leaving.

"I'll be fine, as long as I take it easy" Shawn sat up a little, "How's your sister? Last I saw she was craddled in John's arms"

"She fainted. He's taking her back to the hotel while my boyfriend is dodging me like a damn coward"

"Why is he dodgin you?"

"He took my crossbow string"

Shawn let out a wry chuckle, "I'd be dodgin you too"

They didn't say anything for a moment, the only sounds that echoed were the machines and Raven drinking her coffee.

"Raven, I know me dating a man came as a shock, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I guess I was afraid of how you would react"

Raven tossed her now empty cup in the trash, "You still don't get it"

"Tell me, tell me what I don't get" Shawn urged, "Explain it to me so I can make it right"

"Do you remember Shane?"

Shawn's face scrunched up in confusion, the name rung a bell but not enough to make any sense.

"C'mon Dad, you remember Shane. You know, about this tall, wears a cowboy hat, my first girlfriend. Ring any bells?"

Shawn still didn't understand where Raven was going with this which didn't make her any happier.

"Let me remind you old man, when I was sixteen I bought home my first girlfriend for you to meet, you were a complete asshole to her and then you started on me for being bi-sexual, and now you're doing the exact same thing. You're being a hypocrite"

Shawn looked at her for a split second before bursting out laughing, seriously not helping Raven's current mood.

"And now you're laughin at me, seriously after all this time do you people not instinctively fear me?"

Shawn got himself under control, "I'm not laughin at you, I'm laughin at the major misunderstanding. Raven I wasn't a prick because you were dating a woman, I was upset because the day you walked in with Shane was the day Randy's heart broke in two"

Now Raven was confused, "What in the blue hell are you talkin about old man"

"Randy had confessed to me that he liked you, alot. I told him that you felt the same way but then you walked in with Shane and his heart broke, it was hard to watch so I thought that maybe if I was a major prick, you would dump Shane and realise that it was Randy you wanted to be with. I couldn't exactly tell you why I was being a jerk because Randy asked me not too, so I picked on the most obvious thing, I had no idea that years later it would cause a fight between us because I wound up dating a man"

Raven walked out the door, letting it slam coldly making Shawn jump. He wasn't sure what he expected but he was hoping that Raven would at least understand. The door swung open again, Raven was back with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I needed more coffee" Raven took a long drink before looking at her father again "So let me get this straight, you were upset because Randy had a broken heart over the fact that I was taken by a woman, and you felt for him so much that you verbally attacked us? Is that right?"

Shawn let out a sigh, trust his daughter to pick at the negative of the story instead of wanting to see that deep down, Shawn was trying to do something good for someone he cared for.

"Yeah, I guess thats right Raven. Look I guess the cliff notes are, I have no issue with you being bi-sexual, its who you are and that is just fact, I made a stupid move trying to protect someone I cared for. I guess I get the award for stupidity. Oh great, now Iziah's gonna be mad because I took her trophy"

Raven finished her coffee, taking her time and leaving Shawn to hang, When she was done, Shawn wasn't at ease to see her smiling. "I guess even though you were a major prick, you kinda had your heart in the right place, I'm still a little pissed though, you were a major prick and I really liked Shane"

"Did you love her?"

"I never got the chance to find out, she broke up with me after you verbally attacked her for the millionth time"

"Raven you and I know that even if you were with Shane now, you wouldn't love her the way you love Randy, I hear that your pissed off with him but you and I know, that you still love him more than anything"

Raven let out a long sigh, already she was out of her second cup of coffee, "Yeah I know your right old man. But still you said some harsh things to me and my life style choice, that still hurts you know especially since you now tell us you have a boyfriend"

"I am sorry for that, I didn't want to hurt you but Randy had been through enough, I didn't want him any more upset than he already was" Shawn gave her puppy dog look, "Am I forgiven?"

Raven rolled her eyes but she smiled anyway, even though there were still alot of bad points that she could name, she couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he had owned up to his mistake and said he was sorry and admitted that her life style wasn't an issue and he looked really happy with Sheamus, she didn't want to ruin that. Plus Raven couldn't help but feel responsible for landing her Dad in the hospital, it was her anger that had made him so stressed.

"Yeah you're forgiven old man. Still hurt FYI, but I'm not mad. Now I'm just mad at Randy"

"Don't waste your time being angry at Randy, you two have already wasted twenty-seven years, don't waste anymore time"

"I've got nothing but time old man" Raven let out a dry laugh "I'm gonna get going, I've got a long trip back and a lot of _Theory_ to listen too"

After a very long drive and alot of loud singing to _Theory_, Raven had made her decision of what to do about Randy, as much as she hated to admit it, her father was right. Twenty seven years had flown past because she and Randy were too chicken to say how they really felt, if she stayed mad it was only going to be more time wasted. Neither of them wanted that. Just as she was pulling into the drive, she dug out her phone and sent a text message to Randy.

_Be online asap, I have to tell you somethin really important! XO Raven_


	42. Playing dirty

**Chapter 42 Playing dirty**

When Randy came online, his lovely girlfriend was already there, smiling coyly at him. "Alright Rae, I'm here, what do you want?"

"Well thats not very nice Randy, I just wanted to talk"

He let that infamous smirk come out, icy eyes twinkling, "Yeah right."

Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully "You know what I like about you Rand, sex, even the prospect of sex makes you forgetful"

"Oh I can't wait to see where this goes" Randy put his feet up on the desk, laptop on his thighs. "Proceed"

"When I text you and said I would pounce on you butt naked, you forgot the condom"

Randy chuckled as she continued on "When we had that quickie you forgot your wallet and had to bludge off John"

"I take it this has a point" Randy drawled, the twinkle never leaving his eyes, if he knew Raven, and he did there would be some evil point to this conversation.

"Guess what you left here this time?" Raven grinned holding up his silver rolex, she knew him and that meant she knew just how much watches meant to him, but this watch wasn't any ordinary watch, this one had a special meaning.

"My watch"

"Not just any watch, the very first watch you ever bought with your first paycheck"

Randy didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on that silver watch dangling by its chinked strap, death black fingernails stopping the crushing fall.

"Where is my string?"

"Ah, so this is about the string. I don't know Rae" He shrugged putting his broad hands on the back of his head in mild interest. In a way, it was a test, if she would sacrifice the friendship they had for her precious string.

"Well you better remember very quickly, because if you don't them Mr watch is gonna be introduced to Ms hammer" Raven pulled up the hammer with her other hand, this was the game now and Randy had the perfect answer.

Randy shook his head, "Ah so that is game is it" He pulled out that string that she was craving and dangled it in front of her "One scratch on that watch Rae, and Ms string is gonna be introduced to Mr flame" He pulled out his silver zippo and like that were locked in a battle of should I cross the line. Raven dangled the watch and hammer, Randy held the string hostage with his zippo.

"If you so much as singe that string Randy" "If you so much as scratch that watch Raven" Randy countered.

Raven couldn't help but smile, "Is it weird that I find you even hotter now?"

Randy let out a chuckle, "Yeah it is weird, trust you to find evilness sexy"

"I'm not gonna break your watch Randy, but I do want an apology. And my string"

"Did you talk to your Dad?"

"Yeah, he said some stuff and I was made to see reason and now we're all goods"

"I'm glad" Randy relaxed back again,

"I want my apology Randal"

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to keep my girlfriend from getting locked away like a common animal"

Raven couldn't help but smile, "I didn't think you would care"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

Raven hung her head and mumbled something, after saying it she felt bad.

"Raven just because I'm not Mr romance and I know you don't really want that, it doesn't mean I don't care about you"

"I'm sorry"

Randy rolled up his sleeve and shoved his very well developed bicep in her face, well right up to the screen, "Remember that?"

"Yeah I remember. You took a hit for me"

Randy rolled his sleeve down "And I would gladly take another one for you, I may not carry you off into the sunset on a horse"

Raven snorted with laughter at him doing that,

"But don't think that I don't love you, because we all know I do"

"Who's we? Besides the obvious" Raven asked between her laughter, Randy on a horse was still hilirious.

"John, your sister, your family, my family, John's family, random guys in the locker room."

"Aww" Raven pouted, romance may not exsist in his veins, or her's for that matter, but she saw it in his eyes, he really did love her and she would forever be greatful for that much.


	43. This is nice

**Chapter 43 This is nice**

Iziah managed to pull herself out of the haze, the pounding head was going away and slowly the room stopped spinning.

"How you feelin sunshine?" John asked softly knowing the state of her head right now.

Iziah opened her eyes properly, she was no longer in the hospital, she was in the arena grandstands with John and he was holding a fresh cup of water, she didn't like water except after her 'episodes'

Greatfully she took it along with the couple of little white pills he held. "Feelin like crap, thanks for this John. I know its not fair"

John put his arm around her shoulders, his lips connecting with her temple, "As long as your feeling better babe"

Iziah crushed the cup after she was done and threw to the trash, since she was still feeling like crap she missed it, John would pick it up later. Leaning against him had never felt so good, "I'm sorry I ruined your day"

"You didn't. Are you sure you're feeling better"

"Yeah, just still a little dizzy." Iziah cuddled further into him "I hate this, why does this happen to me, seriously I never felt like this with that cheating bastard Konnan, but with you, its a never ending wave"

"Thats a part of you Izzy, the bad part"

"I thought the bad part would be my psycho attitude and desire to cause bodily harm?"

"Nah thats just an inconvinence that could be easily over looked, because you're so hot"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh, taking a nervous move she stood up, to find that she actually could. "Wow, I can actually stand up, even if I do feel like _Bambi_"

John took her hand and together they walked down the steps, Iziah only tripped once, thankfully John caught her so she didn't wind up in a room next to her father.

"You know what I need?" Iziah asked as she fought with the black curtain and only suceeded in getting trapped "John, help the curtain is attacking me!"

John hushed his laughter and pulled the curtain apart, "There you go, no more evil curtain"

"Anyways you know what I need, coffee. Coffee would be great right about now"

John raised an eyebrow at her making her blush,

"Was I yelling again?"

"Yeah, little bit."

"Sorry" Iziah blushed further, "You know I can't help that but could you get me coffee or at least show me where it is"

John took her hand again and turned to go the other way, Eve blocked their path making Iziah jump back in fright, Eve appearing like that sorta came out of left feild, in other words it was unwelcome and annoying. "Ahh! Dude don't do that, your face isn't exactly pleasing to the eye"

Eve ignored her catty remarks and looked to John, "Isn't that sweet, running after your girlfriend. I like the colour of your leash John, it matches your eyes"

"Oh that does it" Iziah punched her in the face, her pretty little nose cracking and spurting blood, Eve's face bounced back like one of those infaltiable clowns that couldn't fall down, Iziah punched her again before letting out a giggle of pure evil.

"Ok, now I feel better" Iziah let out a sigh of pure joy, "Thats what we should do the next time I go down hill Cena, just get me a whore to punch"

John took her hand and pulled her away from Eve's annoying sobbing, "You can't punch out random whores everytime you have an episode"

"The faster I stop spirialing the sooner I'll be better for sex"

"Hmmm, I'll see if I can find a whore. I mean, no. Iziah you can't go around hitting people"

"And how do you plan on stopping me superman?"

John rolld his eyes, "I swear to God Iziah, I am this close to not giving you a spanking"

Iziah laughed "Well I do enjoy your spankings Cena, even if they don't work"

"I'll make sure this time they do"

After the show John and Iziah went to a quiet little place to have something to eat, they invited Randy but apparently his hands were tied, he just couldn't get off the laptop, something was litterly holding him there, they all knew what it was but somethings shouldn't be said out loud. Iziah already had one episode today, her head couldn't handle another one.

"You know I like this" Iziah cut into her food quite lady-like, usually she was like a savage, cutting and tearing and swearing like a sailor.

"Told you the steak would be easier"

"No being here, I really thought it would be bad"

"Why thank you, I'm glad I live up to your expectations"

"Oh haha, you know thats not what I meant Cena,"

"Thankfully for you, I do know what you meant and I agree, this is nice"

"The only thing to make it better would be not to have this stupid condition, take that away and my life would be perfect"

"Well I have offered to open your skull up and tinker around"

Iziah let out a giggle, "You are not playing with my skull, but you could open me up and play with different parts of me"

"Done."


	44. Series of random flashbacks

**A/N **The next two chapters will the back story, all done in a series of random flash backs, hopefully you guys don't mind, and obviously I've made stuff up, I know right! Anyways part 1 and enjoy!

**Chapter 44 Series random flash backs**

**Flash in the pan **

"Hey Bro, guess what, we got ourselves a newbie" Hunter's eyes shone as he and Shawn got ready for the show. Hunter loved newbies, mainly because he liked to torture them, torture them with friendly hazing that is, but still it was creepy how his brother got that look in his eyes, it was weird.

"Yay!" Shawn clapped his hands together like his youngest Jamie would, in a way it made Shawn feel as if she was there with him. "He or she got a name?"

"Stephen something, but I think there calling him Sheamus"

"Interesting" Shawn responded clearly not interested at all.

"And you know he gets to choose a guide" Hunter pressed grinning from ear to ear, somehow it made his nose look even bigger.

"Good for him. Now if you don't mind, we have a show to get ready for"

"Alright I'll tell you the news later"

Shawn was about to ask but the stage hand came in and like that, the show was on and Shawn had no time to think about Hunter and his 'news' Shawn had a feeling that he wouldn't like it as much as Hunter did.

After the show was done and Shawn and Hunter had showered up, another random stage hand came by, wrapping on the wood in a way that made Hunter laugh "Reminds you of Izzy, don't it?"

"Yeah, only its not followed up with a random foot" Shawn laughed as he opened the door, "What can I do for you Mike?"

"Uh the new recruit would like to talk to you, if you're not busy Shawn"

"Sure I guess" He tied his long hair up, his cowboy hat going on just as the newbie came in. Stocky but laced up with pearl white muscle, flaming red hair and even a beard/moustache to match. His bright blue eyes seem to lighten up the room, it reminded Shawn of Jamie's eyes.

"Hi, I'm the newbie I guess." He stuck out his hand, he was surprised that both the great DX shook his hand. "I'm Sheamus"

Shawn liked his accent, he didn't see it coming even though it should of been obvious. "Shawn and Hunter but you already knew that"

"Yeah but its great to hear it again, means the head shots haven't won yet"

Both men laughed, the humor from the big pale irishman wasn't expected. "So what can we do for you Sheamus?" Shawn asked noting that Hunter had that weird look back in his eyes.

"Uh I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my guide, if you don't mind that is"

Shawn shot a look at Hunter, his brother laughing silently with his eyes, "Sure, that won't be a problem."

Sheamus smiled a mile wide, he half expected Shawn to say no, but the great HBK was willing to help the little guy, or not so little guy in this case.

**First championship & weird sparks**

Shawn worked with Sheamus for a while, Shawn wouldn't know exactly how long it wasbecause he was actually enjoying it, time didn't seem to matter, Shawn found that the big man was quite agile for his size, he had power but he could move when needed, Shawn told him that was a plus for someone like him, it meant that when they turned him face, he could use it as a surprise against his oppoanants and show something new to the fans, and perhaps even have a trademark move, like how he had the elbow to the heart. Or more obviously tuning up the band. He also found that Sheamus was willing to work and listen, he wasn't pretending to know it all like that idiot Jack Swagger, Sheamus took the advice he was given and applied it to the ring.

"You ready Shea?" Shawn asked as the large man paced the locker room, clearly a little nervous. It was his first title match, and the nerves wouldn't the circuit.

"I guess. How do you get rid of the nerves or the doubts?"

Shawn let out a laugh "The nerves stay with you no matter how long you've been here, as for the doubts, well I can only tell you that when we're both heavily drunk, cause its the only way it'll make sense"

Sheamus laughed just as the bell went off, his match was next and he had to go. Shawn patted his shoulder "You'll be fine big-man, now go and win that chamionship"

Sheamus took a deep breath and headed out the door. Shawn watched from the locker room, cheering the irishman on silently, he didn't want him to fail, it would be like saying he failed as a guide. Intently the match went on and Shawn found himself on the edge of his chair. Before he knew it, his eyes were so close to the screen his nose was touching it. The bell sounded and Sheamus held up his first championship proudly, Shawn cheered out loud.

When Sheamus made it back to the locker room, he almost litterly jumped into the man's sweaty arms, instead it turned into a hug.

"Well done Shea!"

"Thanks Shawn"

The moment Sheamus touched his back, Shawn felt the pang, it zoomed up his spine so fast it made him dizzy. It was a current he liked and missed, but that current was only present with a woman, why the hell was it there with Sheamus, a man? Shawn didn't know so he congratulated him again before fleeing.

**Personal info**

Shawn had managed to convince himself that the sparks he felt were a fluke, it wasn't Sheamus it was just nothing and it was a fluke, nothing more so he convinced himself different and continued his work with the irishman. Shawn found himself spending more and more time with him and he actually didn't mind, Sheamus was a nice guy and had a wicked sense of humor, he had the dry wit that Shawn was used too. Shawn wouldn't admit more than that but it was clear that Shawn liked the younger man so spending time with him was going to be something he made time for. As usual after the show, both men went to the local pub to have a relaxing drink, well Sheamus had a drink, Shawn stuck to water. They talked mainly wrestling until his phone vibrated,

"Sorry. Its probably one of my girls"

"All good"

Shawn shook it away mentally, when he said 'my girls' it was like Sheamus got jealous. He had to ignore that, because it would only lead back to the sparks. Shawn frowned as he read the text message, another one came through before he could even think about replying to the first one. Shawn laughed quickly sending a reply.

"Share the joke Shawn"

"Just my daughters, one is in the cupboard and the other is on the roof trying to knock down UFO's, if this wasn't typical and the boys weren't there, I'd be worried"

Sheamus laughed, now he seemed relieved but Shawn ignored that too.

"It happens alot?"

Shawn let out another chuckle, "My girls aren't what you'd call conventional"

"Just like their old man"

Shawn nudged him playfully "I am not un-conventional! Ok I am a little"

They both laughed "So how many girls do you have?" The big man actually seemed interested, he didn't expect Sheamus to be but then again he should of expected, Sheamus was a young guy and he had girls only a few a years younger than him.

"Four. Four girls and a boy"

"That must of been interesting, four girls to raise"

"A little, it has been challenging, but it was made easier thanks to support and of course John and Randy helped, but don't tell them I said that, especailly Randy, he'll never let me hear the end of it"

"I won't say a word to him." Sheamus promised and actually meaning it, he would take it to his grave if he had too. "Your wife must miss you like crazy" Sheamus mused, clearly he hadn't heard the obvious but then again he was still reletively new.

"My wife passed away when my girls were younger, breast cancer"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. Now I feel like a prick"

"Don't be, you didn't know." Shawn took a drink of water, when he opened his mouth, he didn't expect the words he said. "I met my wife when the girls were eight, they took to me except Raven, eventually they accepted me. When my twins were fourteen, Becky passed away, it was a tough time for everyone but as always we pulled through"

Sheamus listened patiently, he liked listening to Shawn talk and in a way he gained even more respect for the older man, Sheamus wasn't sure if he had it in him to raise someone else's children, it didn't make him a bad person, it was just fact, just like the fact was clear that biological children or not, Shawn loved them like they were his own.

**Freak out**

Hunter had noticed the time his brother had spent with Sheamus, he just wondered if Shawn knew what the others did, apparently not because that morning Shawn came in he was grinning, Hunter knew that his brother only got like that when he decided that a certain two people would make a great couple, his latest conquest had failed, (Randy and Raven) but apparently Shawn was back with a new plan.

"You know I wonder when we'll get to meet Shea's girlfriend"

"Shawn, I don't think Shea has a girlfriend" Hunter said gently, wondering how his brother would react to this.

"Ah, a swinging bachelor, nice. We should set him up with Tori"

"Shawn, Shea perfers the company of men"

"Who doesn't? Men are awesome"

Hunter let out a deep breath, hoping it didn't come to this but clearly it did. "Shawn, listen to me."

"Ok"

"Shea is" "Yes" "A" "Yeah?" "Homo" "Uh-huh" "Sexual!"

Shawn gasped in shock, he really had no idea that the big tough irishman liked other guys, it was just shocking, especially since everyone knew but him.

"Shawn?"

Hunter touched his shoulder, and it all went down hill from there.

**A/N **Next chapter I promise! I just hope it makes sense and if it doesn't, my bad!


	45. Series of random flashbacks 2

**Chapter 44 Series of random flashbacks 2 **

**Freakin out**

Shawn had no idea how he didn't see that Sheamus was gay, usually something like that was noticed straight off the bat but his 'alarm' for spotting gay men just didn't work with Sheamus, Shawn (who could admit to being sterotypical) always thought that gay men flounced around and had high flutey voices, they were the men that were worried about broken nails and if there shoes matched their outfit, Sheamus wasn't anything like that which made Shawn re-think his whole theory on gay men. Shawn knew the first thing to do, stay the hell away from Sheamus, Shawn knew what he sounded like but poor Shawn was still freaking out, and until he was made to get over it and himself, he would stay in freak out mode.

"Shawn, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Sheamus gave his friend a soft smile, Shawn however took step back as if Sheamus was diseased. Confused, hurt raged in his blue eyes, Sheamus for a moment didn't realise why Shawn was backing away and then he got it. Sheamus thought he was over this issue but apparently not.

"Oh I get it, Shawn Michales is too good to be friends with a gay man" Sheamus shook his head, his eyes a mixture of disgust and sadness, "I really thought that you of all people wouldn't react this way, guess I was wrong."

Sheamus turned around and walked back out the door, the coldness had projected from his white-out frame and now Shawn felt like the crappiest human being alive.

All day he tried to talk to Sheamus but the big irishman wouldn't allow him the chance to get out a word, he tried again the next day but Sheamus managed to avoid him. He tried a carpool excuse but Sheamus was riding with Mark Henry and CM Punk, every excuse Shawn had to be near Sheamus, the big irishma cut him off. Clearly if Shawn was going to be a prick at the fact that Sheamus liked men then Sheamus had no time for Shawn.

The big man had spent a good portion of his life worried about what his peers would think, he spent another portion taking crap from people who had a negative opinion and Sheamus was tired of spending his life like that, he was a gay man and that was just something that people had to get over, he accepted it and that was the only thing that really mattered. Everyone else could go to hell including Shawn. Sheamus could admit that he hated that thought, yes he had a little crush on the showstopper, he couldn't help that either. He knew Shawn was straight and nothing would ever happen, fantasies were better in his head anyways, but being friends with him could be a reality, but clearly Shawn had an issue with his friends sexuality. It was just another hassle that Sheamus didn't need. Sheamus was still hurt that Shawn had reacted like that, he expected it from what he had heard but it still hurt.

**Ok, thats enough outta you**

It didn't take as long as Shawn thought to get over himself, a whole day which was actually an improvement, things usually took longer for the stubborn man, especially when he thought he was right. Once Shawn had given himself a pep talk, (If Raven could do it, why couldn't he?) he decided that he needed some help, there was only one person that could help him in this case and that was his dear old buddy Adrian. Shawn reasoned while the phone rang, that Adrian was gay so he could tell Shawn what to say to make peace with a gay man. Adrian's flutey voice answered the phone making Shawn wonder if that was his natural voice or if that was a sign of being gay.

"Adrian its Shawn, I need your advice"

"Yes Shawn, those chaps you wear are disgusting, no one should be wearing chaps in this day and age, I mean come on Shawn! Your not one of the _Villiage People_, no matter how cute a cowboy you would make"

"Its not about my ring attire, wait there's nothing wrong with my chaps!"

"Ok honey if you say so" Adrian soothed "So what is your mega uber super problem Shawny?"

"We have one of your kind here and I hurt his feelings and I wanna say sorry but I don't know how"

Adrian didn't say anything for a full minute, when he parted his lips Shawn was glad that reaching through technology wasn't even possible.

"If I could reach through this phone I would slap you so hard my perfect hand would be left imprinted on your handsome face"

"Adrian I didn't mean to offend you"

"Well then don't say 'your kind' this may shock you Shawn, but we are humans too. Just because I prefer dick and you like pussy, it doesn't mean that I'm any less human than you are"

"Ok, I get it and I'm sorry Addy"

Adrian let out a sigh "I can't stay mad at you, even though I should. As for the apology, just say that your sorry and you won't do it again. You could also offer some sort naked present, but you probably won't go that far"

"I want the man to know I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, not perform oral sex"

Adrian giggled, "Why ever not? Its fun but only if you do it right"

"Ok Addy this is gettin weird but thank you for the advice and I apologize for the offence, I am workin on it"

"You know it what it sounds like Shawny? It sounds like you like this guy and thats the thing thats freaking you out the most"

"Ok thats enough outta you Addy" Shawn snapped the phone shut, at least glad that he knew that a manly apology could work and he wouldn't have to work out the gay lingo. Shawn mentally slapped himself, he had to stop thinking that way, being gay and not being gay didn't mean the language and common courtesies didn't apply.

**Not so different but still amazing**

When Shawn had his apology down he went in search of Sheamus, he missed the ginger headed irishman and even though Addy was entirely wrong Shawn knew that perhaps there was a part of him that did like him. Shawn kept denying that, it was Addy being stupid and putting dumb ideas in his head. Thats all it was and it would never ever be anything else. Shawn practically raced up the stairs and pelted the wooden door with so much force, Shawn thought it was going to break. Sheamus pulled back the door and his smile instantly dropped,

"Do you mind Shawn, I'm busy painting my nails and ogling men in the catalogues, and baking fancy little cakes, I mean thats all us gay men do right"

"I wanted to apologize, I had no right to be a prick"

"Fine" Sheamus' voice was still riddled with ice, "Is that all Shawn?"  
"I was hoping we could hang out or have a drink or something?"

"Are you sure you can do that Shawn I mean I'm gay right so quite obviously I'm attracted to you"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Shea don't be a prick, I said I was sorry, now you're just being a jerk"

Sheamus let out a laugh, "Sorry Shawn, I'm busy so maybe never"

"Unless you have romantic company Shea, you will stop being a prick and open this damn door for me and we will hang out, don't make me superkick you, I swear I will do it"

Sheamus gave in, he didn't want to stay mad at Shawn besides he did say sorry so he had to forgive him, well at least thats the way Sheamus saw it.

They sat on the bed while they had a drink and watched a movie, Shawn felt so much better knowing that he was friends with Sheamus again, he hated that he was mad at him but he had been forgiven so that was a plus right.

"I'm sorry I made you so mad Shea, I was just shocked and all" Shawn said again for the fifth time, Sheamus tried not to roll his eyes but he couldn't help it.

"For the last time Shawn it's fine. Honestly we're all good"

Shawn gave a content sigh "Good"

They kept watching and by the time the end came both men were happy to be back on the same playing field. Shawn however couldn't stop thinking about what Adrian had said, did he like Sheamus more than a friend? There were the sparks, and then this episode and all the other signs that the heartbreak kid tried to ignore and leave alone. The more he tried to ignore it the more he simply couldn't.

"Shea can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you know that you were gay? I mean it didn't just sneak up on you did it?"

"It kinda did actually. I woke up one morning and then bam! Suddenly I was gay, who would of thunk it"

"Ok now you're being a prick again, it was just a question"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sheamus let out a little laugh. "I realised I was gay from a young age, I was more interested in boys than girls, when I got older and kissed my first boy, thats when I knew I was gay, tell you it gave my mother a massive shock"

"Your father was ok with it?"

"He died when I was younger but I'm picking that was a good thing for me, I loved my father dearly and really didn't want my gayness to destroy that" Sheamus gave Shawn a long look "Why do you ask?"

Shawn suddenly started to squirm, making Sheamus wonder if he had ants in his pants, from the way Shawn was squirming he had something wriggling around in his pants.

"Shawn you have to stop wriggling, its a tad annoying"

"Is not" Shawn pouted but he stopped his infernal jostling. He couldn't help it, a thought entered his head and he wasn't sure if it was friend or foe. Shawn had no idea why, but he wanted to feel his lips on Sheamus' just to know what it felt like.

"Shut your eyes Shawn"

"Why?"

"Just trust me, shut your eyes and don't open them until I say"

A bit hesitant Shawn shut his eyes and let out a deep nervous breath. He sat patiently and then he felt it, the warm gentle brushing of human lips. Fear lept into his system, it was a man kissing him but he still liked it! It felt just like a normal kiss, soft and lingering. Shawn had no idea what to do but he had to do something incase something horrible happened, like Sheamus stopped. Sheamus pulled away and just as quick, Shawn pulled his lips back, it had been so long since the older man had felt a spark like that, it started at his lips and trailed down his body, kissing Sheamus felt so good and right that it was almost natural. Shawn couldn't explain it, but kissing Sheamus was no different to kissing a woman, instead of the repulsion he thought he would feel, Shawn only felt hot sparks, he didn't even notice that Sheamus had pushed him softly to his back and he was now hovering over him, he also failed to notice Sheamus' tongue parting his lips and sliding inside, Shawn only let out a grunt of pleasure and bought the bigger man closer. This was something Shawn wanted to last forever.

**A/N So thats it for the meantime, more flash backs to come lol but firstly Randy/Raven and Iziah/John, so onwards we go! **


	46. Another near death experience

**Chapter 45 Another near death experience**

Being on the road with John was one of the greatest things Iziah had ever experienced, she got to watch him do what he did best, she was able to keep an eye on him although she didn't say that to John and she even got to punch a whore in the face, going on the road with John was one of the greatest things she had ever done, the only drawback was her stupid condition, she felt like crap most nights and sadly that meant no sex, she would spend the night curled up in his arms wishing that she had the strength but she could barely keep her eyes open, which was good because the lights seemed brighter than normal. She had even texted the information monger (Raven) to see if there was anything she could do but so far Raven hadn't found anything.

Another night and Iziah was curled up in John's arms, she didn't even have the energy to blink, she just lay against him with her eyes shut blocking out the evil light.

"Hey I wanted to say I'm sorry" Iziah was able to get out as she lay with her boyfriend,

"And so you should be." John teased, "For what exactly?"

"That we can't you know, I wish I could but I'm just wiped out."

"Izzy, I've waited twenty-seven years to see you naked I think a little longer isn't gonna kill me"

"It might" Iziah retorted dryly, it wasn't just the fact that he was missing out, it was the fact that she was missing out. Sex with him was the one thing that didn't make her feel like crap, it was something she could do but only when she had energy which she certainly did not have right now.

"As long as I can still do this" John lifted up the sheet where Iziah was laying naked, her clothes were too heavy so John had to help her undress, by help it meant he did it all and made sure she was settled into bed. John couldn't help the little bit of emotion (he couldn't explain what it was) that flowed through him, Iziah needed him and his help was greatly appreiciated, she trusted him enough to make her naked and put her in bed, now apparently she had to just deal with him peeking at her naked frame, that she could handle as long as she didn't have to move.

"Nice" John grinned seeing her naked still had the same pleasing effect, that was a good sign.

"Keep doing that" Iziah mused his lifting and dropping provided the best fan and right now she felt hotter than ever. John waved the blankets a few more times before Iziah let out a protest,

"Now I'm too cold"

John poked her with his index finger, "Now you're just being difficult."

Iziah snuggled further into his frame, "Sorry. I do like this though"

"What? Laying her with me butt naked knowing damn well that I probably have a hard-on" John quickly looked under the blankets, "Correction, I do have a hard on"

Iziah let out a puff of air, "Gimme a couple of moments to prepare then I'll help you get rid of it"

John tried not to laugh, just pushing out the sentence made Iziah even more tired. "Iziah are you willing to do both"

"Both what?"

"You lay there and don't do a thing but I still get to come"

"Whatever" Iziah could barely register what the hell he was even talking about, all she heard was she got to lie there and do nothing. She felt him take her hand and slip it under the blankets, Iziah had no idea what he was doing until she felt her palm rub against the hardness in his boxers, she let a tired smile come to her face, she was helping more than she realised. He had control of her hand and like it was his own he slid it up and down, her fingers curling on instinct. John lay back with his girlfriends hand and bought himself back to the happy place. Iziah's hand suddenly had more movement to it, after a few seconds he let it go and she went on her own accord. Her fingers were now seperate from her body, they slid and clenched in the right places but the rest of her body was just laying there trying not to move to much. John let out a deep groan, his eyes shutting so he could concentrate on the imagery he had in his head. It took all of her energy but somehow she managed to get up and hunch over his torso. John was about to protest, her well being came before sex, but the words stopped when Iziah licked a hole in his swollen head, the taste on her tongue started to give her a little bit of energy and slowly she was able to take him inside. Hearing him grunt and trying not to writhe she pushed herself a little further, ignoring her body and its annoying pain, ignoring her brain telling her to stop because she had no energy. Iziah kept going, her tongue flicking the hot spots and earning whimpers of joy that turned to screams of encouragement. Iziah shut her eyes and pushed further until she felt that peirced head banging her tonsils, she opened her eyes and couldn't see a thing but still she didn't stop or say anything, it was about him and she was determined to make it stay that way. Her name fell out of his mouth several times as his hands gripped the sheets, his body tightened and by the time her mouth was full of her boyfriends sweet juices, her sight had returned. Iziah flopped right back beside him and instantly fell asleep. John chuckled and actually made sure that she was asleep and not dead. When he was satisfyed that she was asleep and safe he settled down beside her.

Iziah floated towards the light, it burnt her but she knew that she had to go to it. It was better than going towards the other light, the one that held nothing but an electrical currents, it chorused throughout her body and made her realise that it was the wrong way. Iziah let the smile come to her face as she saw the rocky cliffs, the red light was getting brighter yet darker at the same time. The only thing that made this whole thing worse was the pushing on her chest, every now and then she would feel someone blowing in her face and shouting at her, Iziah covered her eyes and tried her hardest to block it out, the only thing she had to do was get towards that red light, the pushing on her chest continued, harder and harder and the air in her face was now being blown directly into her lungs, the air was sweet and she wanted more, but when it left the pushing came back and the whole cycle started again. Push, air, light. Push, air, light. Random shouting that made her cower, shouting had always made her cower, it was then she noticed that the air was back and the pushing was happening at the same time, someone was pushing and blowing in her face.

Her eyes snapped open to see John and Randy hovered over her, both men pale faced and hyperventilating. Redness in John's eyes as they suddenly both hugged her.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again" John said clasping her tightly, "I swear to God if you ever do that again Izzy"

"What the hell happened?" Iziah was groggy, a near death experience wasn't new to her, it was someone reviving her that was odd.

"You were blue thats what happened," John told her as Randy rung the ambulance and told them that it didn't matter now, she was awake. "You weren't breathing and I swear to God if you ever do that again"

"I didn't do it on purpose John" Iziah said timidly waiting for the sharp smack to come, thats what happend before, if she was naughty then she deserved to be smacked. John only embraced her again and clasped her tightly, he wasn't mad at her, he was just shaken at almost losing her.

"I know baby, I know"

"Bad news girl, ambo is still on the way, they wanna check you over" Randy gave her hug "And I gotta tell your sister and your father"

"Please tell me you mean the dead ones, cause that would be a lot easier"

"You know I mean Rae and Shawn"

Iziah rolled her eyes bitterly, "It'd be easier telling Brittney and real Dad, at least they wouldn't care because they are both dead"

After the ambo checked her over and deemed her ok John was still clasping onto her, losing her was an experience that he hated going through, he had almost done it before (lost her) but to be the one to bring her back, it was a whole new feeling, he saved her and almost lost her all in one day. Around midday Iziah seemed to of gotten most of her usual perk back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes babe, I'm fine." Iziah kissed his cheek "I'm sorry I scared you and if this helps I scared myself,"

"Just don't make a habit out of it Iziah, I don't think I could handle losing you. Losing my foot maybe, but not you"

"Good to know Cena that you could survive without a foot." Iziah lent up and kissed his cheek again, "Raven sent me something and while you work I'm going to try out what she sent, if this works, nobody will be reviving nobody for a long time to come"

"Did that even make sense"

Iziah waved it aside, for right now making sense wasn't her issue, getting around this stupid condition and not scaring her boyfriend to death by almost dying was her issue. "You go and work, I have things to read and stuff. Now remember when you work out you have to really push your back, make that back your bitch"

John laughed, he didn't want to leave Iziah alone but he didn't have a choice. He could only hope that she didn't decide to drop dead right when he wasn't there to revive her.


	47. Back to you

**Chapter 46 Back to you**

By the time Randy, John and Iziah got home, Raven was well over her madness at her boyfriend. Unless of course he lost her string then she would be mad all over again, but knowing Randy he hadn't lost it and so her anger had just vanished, now she just missed him. Missed him so much it made her even crazier which apparently was a scary thing, there was nothing worse than a psychopath who was already insane going further insane, Raven wasn't even sure how that worked but then again it was a stoned Randy that did say it. As soon as Randy walked in, Raven jumped into his arms so fast all Randy saw was a blur of silver and black. His back crashed against the shut door, her tiny hands wrapping around his neck, his face being smothered in her kisses.

"I missed you so much Rand! Missed you!"

It was words and gestures that he had longed for for years and now that it was here it was far better than he possibly imagined, Raven in his arms, kissing his face felt better than any fantasy. Randy was about to set her down but Rae held on tight, writhing and basically humping. Randy finally kissed her back, that made Raven slink down his body until his arms could wrap around her back. His lips slid to her neck, her hands clawing at his belt. It had been too long for her liking and she just wanted him to know that she wasn't mad anymore. Randy closed his hands over her's, "I think we should go to your room"

Raven giggled "No time Randy!"

To her there wasn't time, this had to be done right now for reasons that she couldn't remember. Randy obliged her pushing his hands under skirt and caressing the ultra smooth skin. Feeling her shudder in his arms got the blood flowing, it helped immensly when he felt her hand slip inside and let him free. Randy picked her up and turned her body so her small back was smothering the peep-hole. Randy hadn't felt this kind of hot flowing passion in such a long time, Randy pushed inside, feeling the tight wet vice constict around him stole a grunt from his lips. Raven held on tight trying not to let go so soon but she couldn't help it, she was being pounded against the door by the hottest man alive, how she made it this far was amazing. Randy didn't want to relinquish his hold just yet but Raven gave him no choice. It was exactly what they needed, a fast hard quickie that was going to be the pace setter for tonight. When they both gave in and just shuddered into each other, Randy let her down and they put their clothes back in place. It was only then that Raven asked the burning question.

"Weren't there more of you guys when you left?"

Randy let out a chuckle, he took her hand and pulled her to the couch, now he badly needed to sit down. "They pissed off to the beach"

"How is she doing?" Raven asked curling up in his arms, this was just as good as banging him, just feeling his body cloaked around her's was amazing.

"Much better. I've never seen her happier and the dizzy spells have gone down, course thats not stopping John from treating her like a china doll"

"Izzy will put him into place sooner or later"

Randy chuckled "I can't help but feel sorry for John when she does, knowing Iziah it'll be punctuated with a swift fist to the balls"

"He'll get over it, he always does"

An hour later Iziah and John burst in, Iziah moving slower than usual, her whole face racked with pain. "What happened to you?" Raven asked as Iziah painfully took a seat on the kitchen stool along with John.

"I fell asleep in the sun and this fucker let me burn"

"I did not! I tried to wake you but you told me piss off"

"You weren't meant to let me sleep John! Now I'm burnt! Dude talk about a dick-move!"

Randy, John and Raven all started talking at once about what Iziah should do about her burnt neck and shoulders, cold shower, moisturizer and so on and so fourth.

"Shut it! I just had an idea and I don't wanna hear any of your stupid crap!" Iziah announced making them all shut up. She turned to her boyfriend "I need you, and follow me with this John, take off my shirt and rub some Aloe vera on my shoulders"

"And there is no reprecussion for this?"

"I will not punch you" Iziah said calmly making John give away a little chuckle.

"Oddly specific"

"Now I need a second to prepare because if you don't I'll-"

John just ripped her shirt off, his fingers hitting the burn making Iziah scream in pain, quickly John flew upstairs to the bathroom, forgetting her pain Iziah stormed after him shouting.

"You are so punched!"

Randy and Raven could only laugh, it was certainly a new adventure having them come home these days. Raven was just happy that Randy was coming home to her. Just like he had always done.


	48. Adults acting like children

**Chapter 47 Adults acting like children**

By the time Iziah got upstairs, her sunburn was practically burning a hole through her skin. It didn't help that her loving boyfriend was in the tub with the shower going, cold water trickling onto the floor punctuated with that dimpled grin, for some reason known only to John, he still had on his clothes which were now soaking and stuck to his skin, at least he was barefoot so that was a plus. Her face was still etched in pain as she took slow menacing steps towards him,

"Stay back!, I've got water!" John teased spraying her with the water. Iziah growled as she lunged at him, both of them crashed into the wall, neither of them cared or felt the pain, they just kept shouting and fighting over the water. Iziah squealed as John spashed her in the face, the pain on her skin was nothing now, now it was all about splashing John and punching him. John was stronger however, easily he kept it out of her reach as she tried to climb up his massive arm, clawing at the hand holding the evil water. Iziah screeched again as John splashed that cold water in her face.

"You two better not be wastin my water up there!" Raven shouted up the stairs making them both stop, they froze in motion John still holding the water up and Iziah scratching at the bit to get it, "Are you wasting my water up there!?" Raven shouted because they said nothing,

"No!" They both shouted as John pulled the water back to Iziah's face. John laughed again as he splashed her again, by this time they were both soaked and clothing stuck to the skin. John put the water back on the hook and took Iziah in his wet arms, his lips kissing her sweetly, hands pouring over her wet skin. Iziah pulled away and looked at him, those blue eyes ushering over her body.

Iziah gave him a sharp smack on his well toned chest, John winced in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Splashin me with water, now help me get undressed so you can rub some pain relief on my back" John turned the cold water off for the meantime then gently he pried off her shirt and turned her around so he could bring her some relief, softly he patted her dry so he could apply the pain relief. As his hands worked Iziah became more relaxed. John certainly knew how to relax her. Iziah let out a sigh as the relief came and the pain vanished.

"So you didn't tell me what Rae said about your condition" John said softly, he and Iziah were now sitting down as luke warm water poured over them, half dressed, half naked as they just relaxed and let the water do it's magic.

"She said its basically mind over matter, I'd spent so long in a bad place that my mind now believes it, all I gotta do is keep reminding myself that things are different now"

"Yeah they are" John agreed knowing that it wouldn't be that easy, Iziah had spent so long trapped with that abusive asshole that now anything good that happened to her litterly made her sick, she was used to pain and misery that when she was happy, her brain rejected it, being happy was foreign and it should be treated like an enemy. Being with John was the ultimate happiness, being with John made the happiness flow through her like hot lead so of course the only rational thing for her warped brain was to get rid of the enemy, being happy wasn't right and it needed to be destroyed, hence why she felt the ultimate happiness from her boyfriend she got dizzy and almost died, according to her sister's research that she trusted just as much as John himself, Iziah only had to re-teach her mind and brain, she had to make herself and her messed up head that being happy was ok, being happy wasn't an enemy, if anything it was a warm, much needed friend.

"Do you think we can do this John?"

He let his lips touch her hair, "Course we can, we've been through worse right"

Iziah let out a small chuckle, "Oh yeah, remember what happened last Halloween?"

"Hey that was entirely your fault Iz, you really had to scare the neighbourhood children?"

"Yes I did! And in my defence, it was Halloween, I'm a little too old for candy, what was I meant to do?"

"Uh stay home and hand out candy, like normal people"

Iziah let out the loudest rumble "Ha! Me, normal! That's rich!"

"Well you could've at least tried it Iziah, maybe then we wouldn't of spent the night explaining to everyone why the hell there were children running scared out of their minds"

"Way I 'member it, we spent the night in the cells"

"That was Xmas babe, you decided to get drunk on egg nog and went human hunting down the street"

Iziah laughed at the fond memory, "Oh yeah, that was fun"

"Would've been more fun if it wasn't me you were hunting"

"Sorry about that Cena"

John gave her hug, "You're lucky its you Izzy, or else I would have to smother you"

Iziah turned in his arms, one hand snaking slyly up to the shower, he didn't seem to notice. "Why would you do something so horrible? To me? I'm nothin but an innocent girl"

John let out a deep tumble of his own, "Ha! You innocent! If you're innocent then I'm actually king of the world"

Iziah sprayed his face full of water, making John jump like a scalded dog, gleefully Iziah sprayed him again. Again they were locked in an epic battle over the water nozzle. Screaming and shouting like children as they sprayed each other with water. Raven shouted up the stairs but they ignored her. Like always.


	49. The longest dinner ever

**Chapter 48 The longest dinner ever**

When Iziah and John finally came downstairs, Raven was bustling around the kitchen like a woman on a mission. Randy who had a nice little welt on his arm was sitting at the table watching her in awe almost.

"What happened?" Iziah asked taking a seat on John's lap, now that she could sit on him she didn't see a point in sitting on a chair. He was far more comfy anyway. Raven only bustled like that when she had something really big on her mind.

"Your Dad and Shea are comin over for dinner and Raven is cookin"

"Why are they coming over?" Iziah asked, the question wasn't stupid in her opinion, she didn't see why they would want to come over and have dinner with them, it just seemed stupid to her.

"They wanted to have dinner with us, apparently they have news so Raven is cooking and I'm sitting here with a nice welt on my arm"

"Why do you have a welt on your arm?"

"Raven hit me. With my own belt" Randy informed them trying not to laugh at his own stupidity, one would think he would've learnt the first time not to go in her kitchen when she was like this, but no he hadn't and for his trouble Raven had grabbed his belt which was on the floor and smacked him one.

"Well you shouldn't of been in the kitchen Randy, you know that"

"Just wanted a beer, didn't think she would hit me for it"

"Told you, you can have a beer after the table has been set until then you're goin' beerless"

"Is that even a word?" Iziah asked her sister but not expecting a response.

"It is now, now shush, I need to concentrate"

"Well we'll leave you with your dinner and table setting, we'll be in the room if you need us" Iziah said brightly, the look from Raven told her she wasn't going anywhere, not yet at least. Groaning she helped her sister prepare the dinner.

When Shawn arrived, Sheamus could tell that his partner was filled with nerves, his whole body wouldn't stop shaking and his mouth just kept going. "Shawn, calm down, it'll be fine. Really"

"I don't know, dinner with my girls can be...challenging to say the least"

Sheamus kissed him softly on the fore head, "Shawn, I'm tellin you, it'll be fine"

Shawn believed him for a moment, opting to not tell him about the othr dinners he had had with his girls, ones where someone usually went through a window courtesy of Iziah, he doubted that she would be able to move Sheamus but that wouldn't stop her from trying. Iziah opened the door, a grin on her face.

"Hello good people! Come in, dinner is just about ready"

Shawn couldn't help but look her over, Iziah being nice to anyone was strange, she didn't exactly have a rep of being nice.

Once they were seated and Raven had served up the roast lamb they were having, their dinner was underway, Shawn was still nervous about this even if his girls were acting normally. He was still waiting for it to implode.

"So ginger tell me, why are you so white?"

"Iziah!"

"What? I'm just asking, I've never seen someone that white before, its like he's albino but with ginger hair"

"I was born this way, guess thats the only answer I have"

"Have you ever tried gettin a tan? Cause that might help you land a woman instead of banging my father"

Shawn wasn't sure if he wanted to kick her or hide in shame, it didn't help that Randy and John were laughing their asses off, it also didn't help that Sheamus was doing the same.

"It wouldn't help, I'm gay" Sheamus answered once he had calmed down long enough to answer. "Even asked John out once but he rejected me"

Iziah's silver eyes flew to her boyfriend, "You never told me that!"

"Pretty sure I did, we laughed about it"

"That doesn't sound like me" Iziah answered before going back to her meal.

"So whats the news you two have?" Raven asked, so far she had been quiet, just wondering about the glow in her father's eyes. The last time he had that glow, it was a long time ago now but she knew why it was there. She suspected that this time was no different.

"Well" Shawn said slowly wondering if he could just not tell them but he knew he had too. "Sheamus and me are moving in together"

"Dad you can't live with a ginger, they carry gingervitus" Iziah put in, Raven kicked her under the table making her yelp. "Would you quit kickin me!"

"Stop being a bitch"

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm being nice like you told me"

"You're being a bitch, so stop it"

Iziah scolded but didn't say anything else.

"Thats good news guys, hope it works out"

"And there's something else" Shawn went on now that it was almost out, he knew it wouldn't be so bad to say the rest.

They all looked at him waiting for him to go on, "Shea and me, well we're gettin married"

Iziah started choking, the lamb going down the wrong way, it didn't help that her entire fork was now crammed in her mouth. They all just looked at her as she started to bang on her chest in an attempt to keep breathing. The fork flew from her mouth and landed with a clatter on the table,

"You're what?"

"Getting married." Shawn said simply, glad that Iziah couldn't choke again. "Me and Shea are engaged"

Iziah picked up her plate, speaking in very fast Russian she threw it against the wall, the loud clatter exploded making everyone but Raven jump, she knew that was coming. What she didn't expect was her large grin and suddenly jumping at her father.

"That is great news Dad! So happy for you guys right now!"

Raven let out a chuckle, now she knew why Iziah had smashed her plate, it was something negative for her brain to process instead of going all defensive at the new found happiness. Looking at her sister she grinned again "Aren't you going to say congrats, you are so rude sometimes"

"Congrats Dad, good news all round I guess"

They ushered around their friends and said congrats, Shawn wasn't so nervous now.

"God damnit!" Iziah suddenly snapped as they all slowly looked at her, picking through the shattered remains of her plate mixed with dinner. "There was pumpkin on that plate, I wanted to eat that. Damn it!"

"Just get another plate Iziah, its not a big deal"

For the rest of the dinner Iziah picked her way through the locker room, telling them all what was wrong with it. Shawn was glad that by the time coffee was handed around, they could escape.

"Before you go Dad, who's wearing the wedding dress?"

"No one is wearing a dress Iziah"

"But its a wedding, one of you has to be in a dress, I vote Sheamus, he would look blushing in white. I can see it now."

"Quick, go now before she starts to measure you, she'll do it" Raven said quietly as Iziah started an arguement with John about nothing to do with what they were talking about.

Shawn kissed her goodbye and with Sheamus quickly left. When the door was shut Iziah looked at her sister, "Well that went well don't you think?"

"Yeah it did. Now clean up your mess"

"Yeah yeah" Iziah muttered as Raven took Randy's hand and headed outside to bed.


	50. Slipping slowly

**Chapter 49 Slipping slowly**

"Well I think last night went well, don't you?" Iziah asked her sister brightly, she was already up and pottering around. "I can't believe that Dad and his boyfriend are getting married! I didn't think I would be this happy for them but I guess since I'm happy, its ok for others to be"

"Ya-ha, its a tragedy really it is"

"A tragedy? Raven what the hell are you talkin' about?"

Raven looked up at her sister, "Sorry I was miles away. What?"

"Dad getting married. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So what were you saying about Dad getting married?"

"He's getting married, isn't that good news?"

"Yeah it is" Raven agreed going back to her bench, it was already clean but she kept wiping it anyway. "So do you think the cattle will be alright?"

"Raven what are you talking about?"

She looked at her sister, clearly concerned. "Raven are you ok? You're acting funny"

Raven let out a laugh as she threw the cloth down "I'm fine! Just worried about the cattle, its ok to be worried about them isn't it?"

John came up the basement steps, after kissing Iziah good morning he looked to Raven who's silver eyes were looking at them like a fascinated child. "You ok Rae?"

"Yessum." She touched John's arm in wonder "You're not Randy! Where is he?"

"No I'm not Randy." John took his arm back and looked to Iziah, clearly worried. "Is she ok? She don't look right"

"I don't know, she's going on about cattle and looking like she don't reconize people" Iziah looked to her sister, "Raven honey? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Why is everyone askin me that?" She let out a long trail of giggles, her whole body rustling. "Where is Randy? I can't find Randy!"

Iziah and John were proper worried, Raven was, well she wasn't herself and that worried everyone. "Randy! Get out here!" Iziah hollered loudly, he didn't come when he was called which worried them even more. Randy not being there when Raven clearly needed him, it was worrying but also enraging. Randy came in the front door and was barely able to put the packages of food down before Raven lept into his arms. Her lips kissing his face lovingly, "Missed you so much! Where were you?"

"I went out to get groceries" Randy put her down and looked at those un focused eyes. "Babe are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I want you people to quit asking me that"

Raven got out of his arms and went into her bedroom, muttering something about cattle and the on coming rain.

"Ok I'm really worried about her. She ain't right"

"I'll go and see what her issue is" Randy said hoping that whatever was wrong he could actually fix.

He stood outside the door to their room just listening to her mumble.

"I hope the cattle are alright, rain is coming and no one is helping, bloody typical. No help and the cattle are gettin upset."

"Raven?" Randy said gently as he opened the door, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine really, but the cattle are getting wet"

Randy took her in his arms, wrapping around her like a blanket. "My baby, the cattle are ok. I've pulled them all in, the rain won't get them"

"Oh thank God, someone with some sense" Raven nestled into his arms, "I missed you so much Randy" Her fingers trailed up to his face "You are so pretty Randy"

He took her face in his hands "Raven please tell me whats wrong?"

She squirmed out of his grip. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just happy"

He didn't believe her, there was something seriously wrong and he was going to firgure it out.


	51. And you're saying theres nothing wrong

**Chapter 50 And you're saying there's nothing wrong?**

When Randy came back inside, Iziah and John lept up like they were at a hospital and they were waiting on important news, although if Randy was the doctor, Iziah didn't like his patient's chances, not that she would say that to his face, well she would but not right now when maybe her's sisters well-being did depend on the Viper.

"Randy, any hints as to whats wrong with her?"

"Nothin is wrong with her guys, she's just a bit frazzled today, she'll be fine in the morning" Randy assured them trying not to look Iziah in the face, a lie never hurt anyone unless you're snapped out and that would happen if he looked Iziah in the face.

"It is morning douche-conoe"

"I meant tomorrow morning, I think maybe all she needs is sleep, lots and lots of sleep"

Iziah threw her hands up in frustration, "You people always think thats the answer! Sleep is not going to help! And now the door is making noise! Can this morning get any worse?" Iziah's hands moved rapidly while she had her mini break-down, John answered the door, a little surprised to see his father on the other side.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you boy" John Snr said gruffly before pushing his way in, he gave Iziah a big hug, "Iziah! My girl! How are you?"

"I'm all good J," Iziah said rather stifly, she should've been used to it but John Snr, her father or Bobby hugging her, well she didn't really like it but she put up with it because punching them out would upset the three of the most important people in her life, her sister, John and as much as she said different, Randy. When he pulled away, he gave her a stern yet soft look, "You look more beautiful everytime I see you! I should really slap you though, slap you nice and hard right round the head"

"Why are you slappin' me? What have I done?"

John Snr looked from his son to Iziah, "You two could've told me you were together! I had to hear it from Shawn of all people!"

"Dude my father!"

He gave her an apologetic look, "I mean that simply because he was taking my money at cards at the time"

"Oh thats ok then" Iziah concluded, her father could be a real card shark when he wanted too. "Sorry J, but if this helps at all, I'm now banging your son, yay!" Iziah threw her hands up making the three men, trust Iziah to put it so bluntly.

John laughed, "Yeah I was meant to tell you sooner but between Iziah being bitchy and Raven spinning out of control, well there wasn't much time to let you know that I'm now bangin my bestie. Iziah, not Randy"

His father gave him a strange look before deciding to just ignore that from his son. "Anyways I'm here for a reason, I need your help deciding something" J pulled out several brochers and sat them on the table,

"Dad are you going away on holiday or something?"

J rolled his eyes at him, "I've decided to adopt a child and I need help choosing which one"

Randy, Iziah and John looked at him like he had suddenly gone insane, they never expected the older man to suddenly pipe out with an adoption, although the older man had an empty nest now and was widowed, still an adoption seemed as insane as Iziah's sister.

"Dad, what are you doing?" John asked still trying to wrap his head around it, he was adopting a child?

"I'm adopting a child, now help me pick one"

"You realise that there not puppies right? I mean you just can't go in and take home the one that wags its tail at you" Iziah pointed out, "And why are you even adopting anyways?"

"My nest is empty and I miss raising a child" J's eyes saddened for a moment before landing back on his pamphlets, "I think I want a boy, I'm used to raising boys"

Raven came inside at that moment, dressed head to toe in bubble wrap, every now and then she would pop a bubble and giggle.

"Raven, are you alright?" Randy asked her not liking those glassy out of sync eyes, Raven seemed too busy in her own little world to notice him, or anything else for that matter.

Iziah rubbed her temples, the weirdness was getting to her on all levels, Raven and her bubble wrap, J and his adoption, it was all just crazy-ness that needed to stop.

"J I think you shouldn't adopt, a child is a lot of work, you should already know that, you've done it five times. Ask Dad or Bobby, they'll tell you the same, after all Bobby did it three times and Dad did it six times and only five of those were actually his,"

Before he could answer, she turned to Randy, "Grab the cuffs and cuff her too you, I don't know what her issue is but if she's connected to you, she'll stay out of trouble"

"Um Iziah" Randy pointed out the drive where her sister, still in her bubble wrap rolled down the hill, she moved her body just as she got to the end and landed on her feet like a cat, suddenly she was up and running, screaming like an excited child, giggling as the wind moved her hair and her fingers popped the bubbles.

"And you're sayin there's nothin wrong with her?" Iziah shot at the Viper, grabbing her jacket she headed out after her sister. "I'll be back soon, in the meantime deal with this" She pointed at J and his papers, apparently his adoption issue needed to be straightend out. Iziah would've done it herself, but as always Raven's well being came first.


	52. Lowest rung on the ladder

**Chapter 51 Lowest rung on the ladder**

When Iziah finally caught up to her sister she was laying on her tummy in the middle of the road, her black nails tapping the concrete, her soft voice trying to coax the birds over to her. Iziah pulled her up so she was on her feet.

"Hi Izzy" Raven said cheerfully unaware where she was or what she was doing, "How are you?"

"Worried as fuck, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know. Hey where is Randy?" Raven started looking around in a panic, her hands wringing in distress, "Randy! Where is Randy!? Randy!"

Iziah grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, those silver orbs falling around in her skull as black strands flew every which way. "Raven! Get a grip!"

Raven grabbed onto her sister tightly, "Ok, I have a grip, now what?"

Iziah pried out of her grasp and started to walk with her back towards home, "Raven, what is going on with you? You're acting crazier than normal"

"I can't tell you, you'll get mad"

"No I won't" Iziah said calmly even though she knew that she would get mad.

"Randy is leavin me"

Iziah stopped and looked at her sister, it looked as though the paranoia was coming through. "No, he's not"

Raven shook from her grasp and stomped her foot the best she could given the bubble wrap, "Yes he is. He's leavin me and I can't let him leave"

"What do you mean you can't let him leave?" Iziah asked slowly not liking where this was going, she had a sneaky feeling that she knew the next words out of her sister's mouth and she wasn't going to like them.

"I can't let him leave me, no, can't be without him, not again. Gotta make him stay" Raven started pulling at her hair and rolling her eyes in stress, Iziah shook her again, it was the only way to make her concentrate.

"Raven what do you mean make him stay?"

She only got a devious cackle in response, Iziah stepped forward to shake her again but Raven dodged, in her strained movement she wound up falling and smashing her forehead on the ground. A nice gash blazed on her forehead, Raven however giggled as though the pain was funny.

Iziah left her for a few seconds to get the medical kit, thankfully Raven was in the same place she was left when Iziah returned. Iziah sat her up and started to attend to the gash on her forehead, it was slightly odd for Iziah, usually it was Raven, who had the med training, attending to her war wounds, it had been a long while since Iziah had to do it for Raven. To a point, she knew what she was doing.

"So tell me from the beginning, what's going on with you?"

"Randy is leaving me, I can't let him leave. I gotta make him stay"

"How do you know Randy is leaving?"

"He told me so, he said he was leaving and he wasn't coming back"

"Raven is there a chance this could've been a dream?"

For a moment the normal Raven shone through, "No it was not a dream Iziah. He said it, he said he was leaving me and he wasn't coming back"

"How did he sound when he said it?" Iziah asked, there was a chance this was a mistake and for the first time in ages, Raven was wrong.

"How in the blue hell should I know, it was a text message! But thats ok, I have a plan, he can't leave me"

"And what plan is that?"

Raven let out another devious giggle, "I can't tell you Iziah"

"Sure you can. If you want, I could help you"

Raven's eyes lit up, Iziah was just thankful that Raven's full IQ wasn't working at the moment. "Really? You'll help me?"

"Sure, but first I gotta know the plan"

Raven lowered her voice and whispered it to her, Iziah couldn't believe what she was hearing, it proved to Iziah just how much she loved Randy, she was willing to go against everything she believed in just to keep him. Iziah however decided that there was another way, Randy would stay, Raven would be happy and she wouldn't resort to that kind of tactic to keep her man.

"Raven you can't do that"

"Why not?"

Iziah kept her calm, she doubted how much would actually get through but she would try. "Raven you can't go off your medication so you can get pregnant, so Randy will stay"

"Well if you have a better way I'd love to hear it"

Iziah didn't, she didn't have the whole story to know of a better way, but she did know that this wasn't it. "Raven, you can't do that to him, you can't trap him like that, it's" "Don't say it" Even in her state, she knew what Iziah was going to say,

"But its true! This is something Brittney would do and you know it! Don't sink that low Rae, don't be like her"

"I can't have Randy leave me again, he has to stay"

"I agree, Randy has to stay, but I refuse to let my best friend get trapped and I refuse to let my sister slip onto the lowest rung of the ladder,"

"Iziah" Raven tried to plead but Iziah wasn't listening, not really unusual really.

"No, you are not being like Brittney, you are not getting yourself knocked up just to guilt trip Rand into staying, and I will not sit back and let you do it."

Raven pulled away and flopped back to the ground, the wound on her head taken care of for now. "Fine! Let him leave me,"

Iziah pushed away from Raven and charged up the hill, she trusted Raven to stay where she was,

"Everything alright Izzy?" Randy asked as John and his father looked over pamphlets,

"It will be in a second" Iziah stomped outside to her sister's room, going straight under the bed she pried up the loose floor board, it was where Raven hid everything, Raven didn't know that Iziah knew about it and hopefully she wouldn't click on. Iziah grabbed the spare meds and charged back to where her sister was.

"Oh you're back, yay!"

"I talked to Randy"

"And now he's leaving me because I'm Brittney, the cattle are getting wet, the birds won't come and I'm wrapped up in bubble wrap. Man everything sucks right now"

Iziah violently shoved two of the pills into her mouth and forced her mouth shut, clamping her iron grip over her nose, Raven had no choice but to swallow. Iziah checked her mouth thoroughly before letting her go.

"What did you do that for?"

"That is your medication, now I'm going to put you into bed and when you wake up, you can talk to Randy."

"Fine, but if he leaves me I'm going to make your life a living hell"

"So I won't notice any difference?"

Raven suddenly latched onto her sisters throat, silver hit silver and that evil voice that only peaked through once in a blue moon rocketed around Iziah's head, "I swear to God, if Randy leaves me because of this, I'll take John away from you, you know I can do it"

Raven flopped down into the blackness, Iziah picked her up and carried her up the hill. She didn't take much notice to the threat, Raven had done alot of bad things in her life time, but Iziah believed in heart of hearts, that Raven would never do something like that to her, Raven would never take John away simply because she was in pain.

Would she?


	53. Can't tell Randy

**Chapter 52 Can't tell Randy**

Once Iziah had settled Raven into bed, she locked the door and made sure the cuff was on tight and went back inside. She just hoped that it went to plan, now that her medication was inside her, Raven would sleep off the weirdness and holler out for someone to take the cuffs off. For now she would be cuffed and locked in her room so she could rest properly. And if Raven woke up, at least she was secured. Iziah pushed the door open and thankfully J was gone, last she needed was to hear more about this weird adoption.

"So how is she?" Randy asked from the table, he and John were having a beer, after the adoption news and Raven acting all weird, they needed a beer. Iziah took a seat on John's lap and had a long guzzle of his beer. Burping she looked to Randy.

"She's fine now, no thanks to you"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did" Iziah snapped bitterly, she still couldn't believe that Randy was leaving, after twenty seven years, just up and leave. It made her psycho blood boil with unknown anger.

"No I don't know, if I knew I would try to fix it and not sit here taking your crap"

Iziah slammed the beer so hard on the table the whole bottle smashed, little shards of glass pushing into her hand, she barely noticed the beer sliding onto the carpet or the blood oozing from her hand. Her evil glare was too busy trying to blow a hole through Randy's face. "You sent her a message and told her you were leaving, leaving her and not coming back, you know how much she loves you and you're just gonna up and leave, you know I never thought I would have less respect for you than I do right now, you love her but you're just gonna leave? Clearly you're not the man I thought you were"

Iziah got up and finally attended to her hand and the leaking beer, Raven was upset enough, she didn't need the beer ruined carpet to the list. She mumbled her thoughts about Randy to herself, Randy was trying to figure out how either twin got that conclusion, he couldn't remember ever saying that to Raven, besides Iziah had a point, he had spent twenty seven years of his life trying to make Raven his, why would he suddenly up and leave her. He was right where he wanted to be, why the hell would he ever leave.

"Iziah can you explain to me when I said that? Because I honestly cannot remember saying that, and you're right why would I suddenly want to leave her, it took me twenty seven years just to get her, why would I want to leave her?"

"Because you're a douche thats why" Iziah snapped, "Now I'm going down to my room and John is going with me, you are to sit there and think about what you did"

"I'm not a child Iziah"

"Well you're acting like one" Iziah snapped, as she and John went down to her room. Randy figured that he might as well try and remember when he told the love of his life that he was leaving.

Randy took himself from the table and relaxed on the couch, beer in one hand, phone in the other. Iziah said he sent her a message, but he couldn't recall any message that said he was leaving. Randy scrolled through the messages not finding any evidence, he cursed himself, he had deleted all his old messages. He finished his beer slowly trying to figure out how he could see what messages he had sent.

_Raven doesn't clear her messages_, Randy jumped up when he remembered that, he let his feet pound the floor until he got to the ranch slider, he didn't need Iziah to hear that he was going outside. Slowly he opened it and ventured out to the yard until he was outside her room. Iziah had put a combo lock on the door, it wasn't hard to figure the code, Iziah always used 1313, he didn't know why but she did. Snapping the lock off he pulled open the door to find his girl asleep with one arm locked to the headboard. He gently pulled out her phone and started to look through the messages, he figured if he read the message he would remember why he sent it. There it was in straight black and white, _"I'm leaving you and I'm not coming back. Ever"_

And like that he remembered the message, it was a message not meant for Raven at all, he had sent it to the wrong person without knowing it, the message was intended for his friend who was going through her own tough times, Randy had pushed send without looking properly to who it was going too, Raven had recieved the message and clearly thought the obvious. All he could do now was wait for her to come back to herself so he could explain properly. Raven moved in sleep, a little at first but as the nightmare in her head took over she started to writhe in her panic. Randy lept to her side and tried to shake her awake, but Raven wasn't having it, she couldn't stop moving but eventually her silver eyes popped open. She relaxed into a dreamy smile, from looking at her, Randy doubted she knew where she was or what she was even doing.

"You are so pretty John, Izzy is lucky to have you"

He was about to correct her but she went on with her weird talking. "Randy is leavin me, why would he do that?"

"He's not leaving you, it was a mistake. He told me so, he sent the message to the wrong person"

Her smile relaxed into a wide grin "Really?"

"Yeah really"

"I hope he don't find out what I did, he would be so mad." A tear streamed down her face as the mood started to change.

"What did you do?" 'John' asked softly before deciding it didn't matter. "It don't matter Rae, Randy just wants you to get better."

"Ok"

He layed her back down and covered her with the blanket, "You go to sleep and I'll talk to Randy about making you a sundae"

Raven let out a giggle before letting herself go back to sleep.


	54. He is gonna hate me forever

**Chapter 53 He is gonna hate me forever**

After Raven had settled herself back into bed and into her safety bubble, Randy headed back inside. Iziah and John were back, her silver orbs narrowing the moment she saw Randy, "So did you sort it or is she still upset?"

"I sorted it, for the record I ain't leaving her. She and you have it wrong"

"Oh really! Me havin it wrong I can believe but Raven? She ain't never wrong"

"Well she was this time"

"Wanna explain how?"

"I sent that text to the wrong person, a friend of mine needed some advice and I tried to help"

"By telling him to leave and never come back"

"By telling _her_ to leave and never come back" Randy corrected slipping on his jacket. "Now I have to go and see my father, apparently he has something to tell me, oh thats gonna be bad"

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"As long as he's not dying or nothing then I don't care"

"Ah Randy, so sensitive and caring" John laughed making that Viper like smirk to come out.

"Thats me all over, Mr caring and sensitive"

"More like Mr kick you when you're down" Iziah spat out, she wanted to believe her friend but to be fair, Randy had done some horrible things to girls, she just didn't want Rae to be on that list.

"Thats not fair Izzy, I ain't done that to either of you"

Iziah let out a sigh, "Not yet but you will,"

Randy let the open door slam shut, problem for him was he was still in Iziah's presence, he should've just walked on while he still could. "Why the hell are you suddenly against me? What is it that I've done to you?"

Iziah mumbled something that he didn't catch,

"Wanna repeat that?"

"No, not really"

Randy let out the most angry grunt, counting himself down from ten so he wouldn't do anything stupid like hurting Iziah, that would only cause a war between the four of them, no one wanted that, not after last time.

"You can believe what you want Iziah, but you know where I stand with your sister, you've always known and now I'm choosin to leave before I throw you through a window" Randy finally left, slamming the door shut so loudly that it woke Raven. Iziah heard her shout before crumpling back to bed to sleep. She got up and checked incase she was wrong. Thankfully this wasn't a time she was wrong, Raven looked just as peaceful and serene as she did before Randy woke her up with his door slamming.

When Randy got to his fathers, he didn't expect to see a red corvette parked in the drive-way, it looked as though his father had company, at least he woudn't have to stay long. He could always just leave right now and come back later, but the thought of going to his empty home or going back to Iziah weren't options he liked. Randy climbed the stairs two at a time wondering who his father was entertaining. Randy knocked on the door hoping that he wasn't getting in the middle of anything. Bob's face drained of colour when he saw who was on his doorstep, "Randy! What are you doing here?"

"Funnily enough I thought I'd see my father, what is with you?" Randy asked pushing his way inside. Bob wanted to call after him and tell him he had to leave, but Randy was already in the dining room, seeing what Bob didn't want him to see. His first girlfriend Jess sitting at the table drinking coffee. Jess and Randy ended on alright terms, there was a lot of crying from what he could remember but other than that he had no problem with Jess.

"Hi Randy" She suddenly looked like she wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole. "How are you?"

"Good" Randy mused, he was still stuck on why the hell Jess was even here, he hadn't spoken to her in years and now suddenly here she was, drinking coffee with his father. The whole thing just seemed weird and surreal. He kept thinking that any second now he was going to wake up and find that he hadn't even left the house yet.

Bob took a seat back in his chair, he wanted to avoid his son's eyes, he knew that Randy wouldn't take this well even if he had no reason to be angry.

"You're probably wondering what Jess is doing here"

"Thought crossed my mind for a second"

Bob shot a guilty look at her before looking his son full in the eyes, "Thing is Randy, me and Jess, well we're kinda seeing each other"

Randy shot up from his chair like it had bitten him, "What!?"

"Randy please calm down"

"How can I calm down when _this_ is happening! This! Of all the people Dad, my first girlfriend! What the hell!?"

Bob didn't have a chance to answer, Randy was already stalking his back out the door yelling and muttering about this situation being un-natural and creepy. Bob missed alot of his son's angry ramblings but he got the jist of it.

Jess turned to Bob, "I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't of told him"

Bob wrapped his arms around the young girl, "Don't you worry about him, he'll get over it and there is nothing weird, creepy or wrong with what we're doing"

**A/N So who's side are you on!? Randy's or Bob/Jess. Onwards we go! **


	55. Slip up

**Chapter 54 Slip up**

When Randy came back the anger was still raw and fresh, it swirled inside him controlling his movements and turning his veins hot with poison. Randy slammed the door shut drawing Iziah out of her room, when he was angry it was always best to let Iziah deal with him, no one knew anger like she did. Iziah didn't speak calmly, she just let him vent, he never got violent or tried to hit her, but Iziah was in her element when someone was angry, she could absorb it like a sponge and release it like a wrung out mop.

"How could she do that!? It's un-natural! Of all the things! That!?"

"I know it's wrong but see this from her point of view Randy, she was scared"

Randy wasn't listening, he was too busy shouting and yelling trying his hardest not to wreck his girlfriends house, badly he wanted to throw a chair or break a window, Iziah passed him a chair, his fingers wrapping around the wood. Raven would let it go if Iziah told her it was her that wrecked the house, she only had to fall back on her past, Iziah didn't like using her past against her own sister but right now Randy needed to vent and she refused to be another man's punching bag. It litterly almost killed her last time. Randy picked up the chair and hurled it across the room, the clatter of wood cracking against the wall, he picked up another one hurling it with all his might.

"I can't believe that they would do this! Isn't there any kind of line anymore!" Randy kept ranting and raving going on about right and wrong, about it being un-natural and creepy, how it was nothing but cold hard betrayal.

"Look I know what Rae almost did was wrong, but she was scared of losing you, she didn't mean to stop her pills and try to get pregnant to make you stay!" Iziah pleaded trying to make him understand not sure if he was even listening.

Something clicked in Randy's brain, it made him stop and hear the words she said, he didn't face Iziah, his body was rigid with anger, the chair he was holding mid-air and ready to be thrown. "I was talking about my father fucking my ex"

Now Iziah went rigid, her body stopped functioning and the colour drained from her face. She knew what she said and it wouldn't end well.

"What did you say?" Randy asked his voice soft with that red hot danger, he wanted to hear the words again, he needed to hear them again to make sure he heard them right, they clicked but he didn't want to believe it, Raven wouldn't do that, not something that low and disgusting, she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't do that to her worst enemy buit certainly not to him of all people.

"It doesn't matter" Iziah said quickly hoping that he was so angry that what she said didn't register.

"What did you say?" Randy repeated dangerously stepping closer to her, the cold in his eyes radiated onto her making her feel that fear she once felt with her ex, it clouded her body making her shake, she always said without a doubt that Randy would never hit her but looking at his eyes now and feeling his cold anger, she really couldn't be sure, it certainly looked as though he was a second away from laying into her.

"Randy" "Tell me!" He shouted at her pushing his body closer to her's until she was trapped between his frame and the kitchen cupboards, John flew up the stairs when he heard his friend yelling, seeing Iziah trapped like that made John leap to defence mode, he took her hand and gently pulled her so she was behind him and Randy was now chest to chest with John.

"Rand, you need to calm down a little" John told him evenly making sure that Iziah was out harm's way.

"Not until she tells me what she said!" Randy yelled pointing that thick finger at her, "Tell me what you said Iziah, now!"

"Raven stopped taking her pills, trying to get herself pregnant so you would stay, she was scared of losing you!"

That clicking in his brain started again, it snapped into place like an evil jigsaw, Raven thought he was leaving her and the only way to make him stay was to trap him, to guilt him, to make it so he couldn't leave. She didn't think about talking to him or asking him, no she went straight to a devious plan and evil scheme.

"And you helped her!?" Randy shouted, he couldn't believe that Iziah would do that, what her sister tried to do was a whore trap and everyone knew how Iziah felt about whores.

"No I didn't help her! I tried to make it right! I couldn't let either of you go down that road"

Randy opened his mouth but quickly shut it, Raven, hearing all the yelling managed to free herself and came inside, was standing in the doorway to the ranch slider, she heard the conversation and it looked as though there were no more words she could say, but still she had to try.

"Randy" "Don't Raven, just don't" Randy couldn't even look at her right now, just looking at her made him feel sick to his stomach, looking at her made the anger swirl and the poison spread.

"Randy please!" "No!" Randy shouted making everyone stop, heavy breaths and thick silence sliced the room as the four friends looked at each other. "We are over Raven, done and dusted" Randy breathed out before walking straight back out the door for the last time. Raven felt her heart break and her world crumble, she just kept looking at the door hoping that Randy would come back, he didn't come back and as she sunk to the floor the door remained shut. Silent tears spilled from her silver orbs, her body shaking like an earthquake. Iziah sat on one side, John on the other comforting her the best they could. It didn't register with Raven, all she saw was Randy walking out the door taking her heart with him.


	56. Adoption is easy, apparently

**Chapter 55 Adoption is easy apparently**

A whole month passed by and things still weren't any better, Randy had cut all three of them out of his life, he hadn't seen or heard from Iziah, Raven or John, he didn't want contact with them, they were all traitors in his opnion. Iziah was a little preoccupied with her sister, not that John minded, he was worried about her too. Raven didn't usually run and hide from anything and she had had the worst of the worst thrown at her, she always stood tall and carried on, she always said 'A good soldier soldier's on even if that means soldiering on alone' but now that she had lost the love of her life she was tired of being 'a good soldier' like Iziah, she just wanted to stay in her bed and let the heavy blankets swallow her up. Iziah now knew what it felt like to try and get her sister up, it was heart breaking to see her so defeated and lost, Raven usually bounced back faster than this, but clearly losing Randy was more painful than Iziah could ever know.

On his typical weekend leave John came home and kissed his girl on the cheek, "Any news on Raven?"

"It's gotten slightly worse, now she's talkin to Charlie"

Charlie was Raven's voice in her head, she only talked to her when Raven was that depressed, she would argue with Charlie, laugh with her, cry with her and on the odd occasion fist fight with her. Talking to Charlie just showed how down she was. "And she ain't been out of bed in a month, I don't really wanna go and get her up because of the smell"

John kissed her temple again, he knew that Raven being down would affect Iziah just as much, "Things will work out Iz, you'll see"

"You really believe that John?"

"Sometimes believeing is all you have"

"Have you heard from Randy?"

"I said hello to him, he told me to go fuck myself, see the love is still there."

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"I really have no idea Izzy, maybe we should wait for him to come to uz,"

"I don't think she can wait any longer, she's already talkin to Charlie, it's only a matter or time before she talks to Sarge"

John slipped an arm around her shoulders giving her a slight hug, "I know but if we interfere it might make things worse"

"Just feel helpless" Iziah sighed,

"I know I do too" John kissed her again just as the bell went off followed by excited tapping and shouting,

"John open up! I have news!"

John laughed as he went to the door, when he threw it back he didn't expect to see a little boy with his father. J looked like a kid in a candy store as he came in with his newly adopted son, a small ten year old with a mop of sandy blonde hair.

"Everyone this is Joseph" J said proudly his hand on the shoulder of the small boy. "Jospeh this is my son John"

His green eyes lit up, "John Cena! I think you're the greatest!"

"Why thank you," John smiled at the little boy, J turned his attention to Iziah whose silver orbs looked somewhat glassy.

"And this is John's girlfriend, Iziah"

Joseph looked a little confused at her name, he wasn't sure if his little tongue could wrap around it.

"Or you can call me Izzy" She said gently finally smiling, when his face lit up at the easy answer it made her heart lift. No one would've thought it but Iziah had a soft spot when it came to children, Iziah adored them and a longing always happened in her heart when she saw one, she wanted kids of her own one day but thanks to her past she couldn't bare her own children, like her first child the gift of having a child was stolen from her. Still if J could adopt one then why wouldn't give one to her. Jospeh looked to John again, his little face giving a slight blush,

"You have a really pretty girlfriend" He whispered hoping that Izzy didn't hear him.

"I know" John whispered back making the young boy laugh.

While J had coffee with his son and asked for John's opinion on the subject, Iziah and Joseph played snap, it was the only card game the young boy knew but Iziah didn't mind, it was just nice to see him smile.

"I win again Izzy!" He cheered for the fifth time, Iziah just laughed, she didn't mind losing when it came to children. They needed all the wins they could get because as they got older life got harder and wins were very scarce, winning when you're a child reminds you that once upon a time, life was good.

"Hey you cheated!"

"No I didn't"

Iziah laughed again "I'll let that one go Jo-Jo"

He laughed at his new nickname, he had never had one before, at least not a nice one. After a while J decided it was time to go, Iziah's heart swelled a little bigger when Joseph gave her a hug good-bye and then gave John one.

John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, his lips kissing her neck. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Iziah said slightly surprised, she wasn't aware that something was wrong, but John could pick up on those things before she even knew about it.

"Except?"

Iziah decided to let him know what she was thinking, it would probably make things worse but she couldn't keep it any longer.

"I want one"

"A child?"

"No a pickle, yes a child"

John chuckled un-wrapping himself from her, taking her hand he led her towards the basement-bedroom, "Lets see if we can make one"

It was a one in a bazillion shot but for the meantime, it made her feel a little better.


End file.
